Tears of a Forgotten Tomorrow
by Nukem999
Summary: Trunks and Pan travel 25 years into the future, and disover the world's been taken over by the Red Ribbon army. They must help the humans in the resistance find Goku and save their future from annhiliation. Sequel to Wings of blood.
1. Ground Zero

Tears of a Forgotten Tomorrow

Author: Just a reminder to all keeping track of my stories, this is the 3rd and final story in my DBZ trilogy. This story arc started in _The New Guns_ and continued in _Wings of Blood._ So you might want to go back and read those in case you're lost, as it would probably help you understand the story better.

This story will complete the trilogy and finish the story of what happens to Goku, Trunks, and Pan on their journey. Please don't forget to express your opinions in your reviews (if you choose to review this story), and enjoy the conclusion to this tale!

* * *

Chapter 1: Ground Zero

FZZT!

The swirling cyclone of radiant energy fizzled out and vanished like a breeze in the world. Bright colored energy walls dissolved into a dismal, cold, tombstone colored black sky, choking on fumes and clouds of death. The young purple haired boy flexed his face with obvious disgust, his brown shoes flinching along with his green socks at the feeling this place brought. Pan's bare ankles shivered as a cold chill ran up her jean covered legs.

The world they had arrived in was supposed to be their own reality. The two Saiyan teenagers had been on a long journey, one that has given them many surprises. After the Judge had seemingly given up his life of vengeance, the strange man known as Taron appeared and claimed to be an agent of M.I.L.L.E.N.I.U.M. An intergalactic organization of the highest order, and Taron had arrived to take Trunks and Pan back to their world to save it.

But instead of a world filled with bright greens, massive hills, and the friendly faces of their fellow Z fighters and families, there was only death. Black, empty oceans with dead trees and endless miles of wastelands covered with filth and debris. Trunks and Pan felt like they had landed on some sort of dead alien planet, this looked nothing like their home.

Pan blinked curiously "Hey, what's going on here? I thought you said you were taking us back to our reality".

Trunks nodded "Yeah Taron, this doesn't look like our reality at all. Where are we?".

The blue haired man sighed and shook his head as the swirling energy of the dimensional gateway started to close around him. Taron's silver, shimmering suit started to fade away as he disappeared into the portal.

"I'm afraid this is your reality my young friends, please take care and good luck, the fate of the universe now rests in your hands" Taron said as he vanished.

The dark haired girl gasped and desperately flew towards Taron only to land face down in the dirt; she tried to stop Taron from leaving, but failed. Pan scoffed, a bitter snarl painted on her muddy cheeks.

Pan growled "That jerk, he just left us here, that's just super, now how are we supposed to get back home?".

Playfully ignoring his friend's complaints, Trunks figured he may as well look around and see if Taron was right or not. Stranger things have happened before. The capsule Corp. boy walked around, but making sure he was within visual range of Pan. Trunks kicked up clumps of black dirt as he examined the barren wasteland. A dark, cold, dead feeling surrounded the graveyard of burnt rubble and withered trees. The whole world seemed dead.

Something tore under the pressure of Trunks foot, it sounded like paper being ripped. The teen bent down and found a dirty old flyer wrapped around the base of his bare calf. Trunks picked it up and examined it. The paper was a dirty old flyer that seemed to be decades old:

_Vanguard Guardian Robotics Inc……_

_State of the art, top of the line, satisfactory guaranteed……_

_Number one highest selling robot industry in the world……_

_Guaranteed Saiyan protection rate of 100 percent……_

"_Protecting your future, for a better and safer tomorrow"_

Trunks blinked "Did I just read this thing right? A Saiyan protection rate, how does this guardian company know about the Saiyans?".

"TRUNKS, come here quick" Pan shouted.

Stuffing the brochure in his tan shorts pocket, Trunks quickly ran back to Pan. The young boy blinked as he realized Pan had wandered a bit from where he last saw her. The young girl was standing in front some sort of dark structure, something hidden behind the black smog and choking smoke of this seemingly dead and lifeless world.

Trunks asked the young girl "Pan, I'm here, is everything all right?".

Pan gulped "I really hope this isn't home, because if it is, then I'm starting to get really freaked out here".

The girl's bare arm lifted up and pointed forward, her trembling, baby like fingers shook in her black, fingerless gloves as she pointed ahead. Trunks blue eyes suddenly widened as the fallen structure had started to take shape. The darkness slowly faded away and the cold, chilling sensations of terror seeped into the heart of the young teens. Their eyes acted like mirrors of sorrow, reflecting the towering sight of misery and sorrow so vividly.

Kame's lookout tower was on the ground, smashed, broken, shattered, completely destroyed and reduced to nothing but chunks of half vaporized prehistoric rubble. The staggering sight of such a gigantic object being crushed so barbarically into this dead, cold soil caused Trunks blood to freeze with terror. The lonely souls of the hollow evil that clouded the skies above seemed more alien then ever, Pan could feel her heart beat rapidly.

"This is Kame's look out……this……this is KAME'S look out" Trunks gasped.

Pan bit her lip "I don't like this Trunks".

Trunks was still in shock "But this is KAME'S look out, it's been floating over Earth for years. How the hell did it get here? This is impossible".

Pan blinked "I know it doesn't make any sense, I thought papa always said no one knew about the look out but us".

The shattered remains of the fallen look out sported some gigantic black holes inside the fractured, mangled white tile floors. Burn marks around the holes indicate some kind of explosion came from below. Trunks scratched his chin with his leather brown gloves and pondered.

Trunks replied "If I didn't know any better, I'd say those are missile holes".

Pan frowned in confusion "Missiles? You mean someone shot the look out down, you mean like with bombs and stuff, not energy blasts?".

Trunks nodded "That's right, these fractures are too small to be some kind of energy blast. And judging by the shape of these ruins, I say this happened some time ago, like years and years ago".

Pan gasped "Wait a minute, that doesn't make any sense. The last time we were here, everything looked fine, it was normal. We were only in that other dimension for like a day or two".

The Saiyan teen sighed "I know Pan, but that doesn't mean time flows the same way in every dimension. I'm starting to think this in fact our reality and this is where we are supposed to be".

Pan grouchily crossed her bare arms and tapped her small foot, the young girl wasn't buying this one little bit. Trunks gasped as Pan pointed right at his nose and growled.

"You better be joking Trunks because I DON'T like it here, I don't like it at all. Even if this pigsty was our home, don't you think we would have seen Uncle Goten, or Papa, Piccolo or someone by now?" Pan asked.

VRRRRRRMMMM!

The Earth started to shake, crumbled homes and shattered landscapes started to crack and rot as the Earth shook with thunder. A large force was rapidly approaching and the rotting, brown colored planet could sense its power in its quakes. Trunks and Pan gasped and quickly hid behind the look out's remains. Terrified young eyes and hands quivered behind the colossal chunks of white tile and rock, the Saiyans feared what was approaching.

The shining glare of bright silver blinded Pan as she winced behind her orange bandanna and midnight, black hair. A gigantic tank rolled by, or rather floated by, the machine seemed to be hovering off of the ground. The tank was dark chrome silver. Under the tank's bottom, a curved disc like bumper armed with teeth like blades surrounding the edges of it. The tank's front end had a twisted skull painted in it with 2 blood colored R's on it.

The tank had a smoothed, down slope like design, more alien looking then human looking. The tank's cannon jutted out from the front of the tank, usually where the eye holes were. Missiles and laser blasters were armed to the sides of the top base of the tank's canopy. Trunks gasped in awe at the strange but marvelous designs of the robotic juggernaut.

Pan pouted at Trunks interest with the tank "What's so cool about a stupid machine anyway?".

More tanks followed and behind them were large, bat like flying jet planes, soaring high above the graveyard colored skies. The bat jets were dark purple in color and their wingspan spread out like the wings of an eagle. A bubble like shield protected the pilot inside the purple, bat aircraft. The front of the bat jet had a demonic, bat like metal face constructed for a nosecone. The eyes and teeth of the bat's steel face concealed guns and large missiles.

Each wing of the bat jet also had a bloody red R painted on. Marching footsteps loudly echoed through out the dead, dark, and dreadful dusk of the rotting world. Feet stomping forward crushed against the clumps of rotting dirt, a vast army of soldiers proudly marching forward followed the tanks and jets. Each soldier carried a massive, chain gun like blaster in its hands, and each soldier wore a silver, space like suit with two red R's on the vest.

Trunks stared wide eyed "I don't believe it".

Pan blinked "Neither can I, it's an army of Android 17 and 18's".

Indeed, the massive, mechanical armada was made entirely out of replicas of the infamous cybernetic siblings from Dr. Gero's twisted workshop. The Android 17 and 18 army marched together in unison, devoid of emotion, personality, or free will of any kind. Pan started to float up as she went to greet the android army, Trunks panicked and frantically yanked her down.

Trunks gasped "Are you nuts?".

Pan frowned "What are you doing Trunks, we finally see some friendly faces and you want to hide from them?".

Trunks sighed "Do they look friendly to you? Something is seriously wrong about this Pan and I don't think we should go talk to them".

Pan smiled "Hello, silly, Android 18 is Krillin's wife, she's our friend. So what if there's a few hundred more of her, I'm sure she could tell us where we are and what's happened while we've been gone".

The purple haired boy screamed as she tried to hold Pan down, but the feisty young girl shrugged Trunks off and waved to the android army. Trunks groaned out loud and quickly went after Pan.

"Hey, 18, hey it's me Pan, Goku's granddaughter, how are you?" Pan asked, blissfully cheerful.

One of the android 18's from the massive army ceased moving and turned towards Pan. The android blinked confused ice eyes at the young girl, 18 didn't seem to recognize Pan at all.

Android 18 replied "Identify yourself".

Pan blinked "Huh, 18, it's Pan, Goku's granddaughter. You remember Goku right? Best friend with your husband, Krillin?".

Trunks growled "Pan, I think we should get the hell out of here, NOW".

The android stared at both of them and continued blinking a cold, uncaring response, almost mechanical one might say.

Android 18 spoke again "Voice key incorrect, ID record not available".

One of the many Android 17's stirred from the endless army of robots and approached his cybernetic sister.

Android 17 frowned "Alert status omega: Saiyan DNA detected, terminate immediately".

Trunks and Pan gasped as Androids 17 and 18 quickly armed their massive cyber chain gun blasters, and aimed them at the 2 teens. Pan gulped as a lump of cold fear and sweat sank down her trembling throat.

"Told you so" Trunks whispered.

Pan groaned "Shut up".

The army of androids started to deter from the single, marching path and approach the 2 other androids. The 17 and 18 army charged their blasters up and prepared to fire upon Pan and Trunks. The Saiyan teens trembled in fear at sight of the glowing blue energy brimming inside the blast, the androids chanted as they raised their hands in the air and said:

"**FOR THE GLORY OF THE RED RIBBON EMPIRE, ALL SAIYAN SCUM MUST DIE"**

* * *

To be continued…… 


	2. Enemy Lines

Enemy Lines

KABOOM!

Trunks and Pan screamed as a mountainous sea of cosmic fire exploded behind them, like a violent volcano, erupting from the deepest, darkest, fiercest bowels of Hell. The android army fired multiple laser blasts at the two Saiyan's in a barrage of cosmic fire. Chunks of fractured gravel collapsed down on Pan's head as she and Trunks tried to use the look out tower as cover. Android 17 and 18's army grew closer as they fired.

Trunks groaned "So, anymore bright ideas?".

Pan answered "Well, I don't see any ideas shooting out from your mouth Mr. Capsule corp. president".

Trunks snapped back "Hey, less insulting, more planning".

"I've got a plan for ya" Pan said, smirking.

The androids started to circle around the fallen tower, their hyper chain blasters armed and ready to finish off the cowering Saiyans. Suddenly Pan leapt from the ground screaming as she smashed a jump kick into 17's dark haired head. Trunks regretfully followed Pan's direct attack approach, he rushed forward and head butted 18 into the ground. The fierce Saiyan boy then grabbed 17's blaster and smashed it across his face like a baseball bat.

Three 17's and an 18 leapt into the air and attacked Trunks, he raged into battle and took on all four androids at once. The fearsome, blinding speed of the warrior's fists vanished like dueling ghosts amongst the darkness of the black soaked sky. Trunks vanished in and out of fight as he fought the androids, his young muscles working overtime to keep up with the machine warriors. Pan was busy battling 2 Android 18's and one Android 17.

Pan smirked "You guys think you're hot stuff huh? Well wait do you get a load of me, HAAA".

Pan unleashed a powerful energy blast with both hands and vaporized the Android 17. Twin golden haired 18's soared towards Pan and started chasing her in the air. Long swipes and kicks flew at Pan's orange bandanna head, the girl gasped as she frantically used her small size to try and dodge all of the attacks. Android 18 reared back her black spandex leg and was about to kick Pan, the second Android 18 flashed her glowing ice blue eyes at Pan.

"Oh crud" Pan gulped.

The young female Saiyan screamed as she clutched her fingerless gloved hands over her head and ducked down. The twin Android 18's struck each other with their own moves, kicking off one head and blasting the other's off with a pair of eye beams. Pan blinked in shock as the golden blonde android heads dropped to the ground and cracked open like rotting watermelons.

Pan rubbed her nose and laughed "See, nothing to it".

But surprisingly, the headless android bodies remained ready and willing to battle Pan. The girl screamed as the headless 18 bodies struck Pan down and crashed her into the ground. The machines would let nothing stop them, not even losing a head or two. Pan cried out in pain as the twin headless android females started pummeling their steel fists into Pan's face on the ground. Trunks turned away from his furious battle to see Pan being double teamed.

Bruises and cuts started to slash open all around Pan's soft cheeks, Trunks gasped and shouted to her.

"Hold on Pan, I'm coming" Trunks said.

Green eyes flashed and a golden aura surrounded Trunks as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, temporarily blasting off the 4 androids. Trunks soared straight for Pan and crunched a powerful air born fist into one of the headless 18 androids. The android flew back and crashed into the second headless body, destroying both in a single attack. Trunks then quickly turned around and fired a double handed energy blast, destroying his 4 androids.

Pan winced a bit as Trunks helped her up, his golden glowing hair turning back to purple as he cradled Pan in his hands. The young girl blinked as she saw Trunks smiling face warmly greeting her own.

Trunks laughed "Has anyone ever told you not to bite off more then you can chew?".

Pan growled "Hey".

Trunks laughed again "Has anyone ever told you how cute you look when you bite off more then you can chew?".

Stumbled stutters escape Pan as she looked away, flashing the most adorable shade of tomato red on her bashful, blushing cheeks. Trunks simply smiled and laughed alongside his female friend.

KABLAM!

An ear shattering sonic boom exploded behind Trunks, he screamed in pain as a burst of blood sprayed forth from his shoulder. The teen dropped to the ground with a gaping wound in his left shoulder. Pan gasped and reached for Trunks, watching in horror as the dark, rose red colored blood bled through the light brown coat Trunks always looked so handsome in.

"TRUNKS NO" Pan cried out.

The thundering roar of the steel faced, skull tanks that had been accompanying the android army could be heard. The tank was sent in to take out the two Saiyans after the android soldiers failed. Another shot was fired from the tank's laser cannon, Pan gasped as huge chunk of dirt exploded in front of them. The young girl bravely defended her beloved boyfriend and stretched her arms forward. Pan planned on battling the skull tank head on.

Pan angrily snarled "You want Trunks, you're going to have to go through ME first. And I can promise you that's not going to be easy".

Powerful globes of energy formed in Pan's hands as she was planning to unleash her double Sunday attack. The massive skull tank made no attempt to move out of the way, or fire upon Pan as she charged her attack. Pan roared out all the female fury her brave, love filled heart could muster for Trunks and fired her attack. The twin energy beams struck the front of the steel tank, but instead of destroying it, the tank somehow reflected it back.

"Crud" Pan squeaked.

BOOM!

Pan's own attack was reflected back by the mirror like surface on the front of the skull tank. The young girl groaned as she dropped unconscious beside Trunks, her little body fried and burnt from the energy waves. The android army marched their mechanical footsteps towards the two fallen Saiyans. An Android 18 waved towards the skull tank, signaling it to move back as Android 17 stared down at the Saiyan teens.

Android 17 scoffed "Stupid organics, such pitiful and fragile creatures. Even if they do have Saiyan DNA".

Android 18 responded "I detect no biological fluctuations in the brain scan, both Saiyans appear to be unconscious".

Android 17 nodded "Excellent, contact Commander 19 and have him meet us here immediately. It's time for our daily sector report away".

Android 18 coldly smiled "Our productivity schedule will be increased greatly, I'll send some spyder pods in to clean up the leftovers in sector 6".

The two androids bent down to pick up the unconscious Pan and Trunks, foolishly proud of themselves over such an easy victory. A small clank was heard as a small black and blue ball rolled towards the 2 Androids. A curious Android 17 unit picked up the ball and flexed his ice colored scanning eyes into it, another Android 17 looked at it and gasped.

"ABORT, ABORT, drop it before" the black haired android said.

A massive electronic shockwave like blast erupted from the bomb like device, the androids collapsed into half liquefied, puddle like robot parts. Dark haired men and women with war torn battle suits, and fingerless gloves suddenly leapt out from behind and charged forward screaming.

A voice shouted "Throw out more EMP grenades, we can't let them get those kids".

The EMP grenades continued to rain down upon the 17 and 18 series androids. The twin sibling cyborgs screamed as they collapsed and melted into mutilated metal, the electronic magnetic pulse bombs were overloading their systems. More ragged, filthy clothed men and women rushed onto the scene and quickly grabbed Trunks and Pan. A young woman with long, hot pink hair that stretched down to her butt, shouted at the raggedy soldiers.

"You heard the general, get them out of here, we'll handle the drones" the pink haired girl said.

Two men screamed as they blasted multiple energy blasts from their gloves, striking down the Androids like bowling pins. Android 18 appeared behind a man with shaggy, long black hair mixed with red highlights in it. The shaggy haired man turned around to blast 18, but she grabbed him by the throat and jerked him off the ground, his dark green boots kicking frantically. Cold smiles painted the peach colored cheeks of 18 as she laughed at the human.

The shaggy man screamed as a loud SNAP silenced him forever, Android 18 dropped the man after breaking his neck. The shaggy man's partner, a dusty blonde haired man with a short, crew cut like style screamed in horror as he watched his friend die. The blonde man was suddenly mowed down by a barrage of blood splattering bullets and explosive energy bursts. Units from Android 17 and 18 fired twin cyber chain gun blasters at the blonde man.

The pink haired girl screamed "Merrick, Kevin, NO".

Electric sparks surged around the pink girl's mile long hair, her bare legs flexed pulsating veins from under her blue jean shorts. The pink girl fired a powerful sonic pink like energy blast from her hands and destroyed the Androids that had killed Kevin, the blonde man. The girl's commanding officer called out to her, she stopped and turned to the man's voice.

"Cease and desist Pepper, your mission is to secure the safety and security of our prisoners of war" the general said.

Pepper protested "But they killed them, we can't just".

"That's an ORDER" the general screamed.

Regretfully nodding to her commanding officer, Pepper nodded and flew into the sky after her retreating comrades. A pair of teardrops dripped from Pepper's grape colored eyes as her friends bodies lay, lifelessly on the war torn ground. The general approached the android army as they pushed the massive skull tank forward.

Android 18 laughed "Let's see you stop this one general, probability factor is at 0.2 percent, lousy odds for a mere human".

The general roared as he rushed forward and flexed out his powerful, cybernetic arm. The robotic arm plowed into the tank's mirror shield and sent it flying back at the android army. 18 and 17 screamed as their entire fleet was crushed and flattened by the flying mirror skull tank. The general smirked as he turned his short black hair to the androids, his face marching towards his comrades. Sparkling smoke fizzled from the mangled androids.

The general replied "Lousy odds indeed, oh and by the way……I'm a _Saiyan_, android".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later……

Pan's innocent, dove like eyes weakly flashed open as the splashing, stinging cold jabs of dripping water stirred her from her sleep. The girl groaned and rubbed her throbbing skull from under her orange bandanna.

"Ugh boy, that sure was scary, hey Trunks, you won't believe me but I just had the weirdest dream" Pan said.

But as the girl's dark, raven locks brushed against her soft, baby smooth skinned cheeks, Pan soon realized she was alone. Pan also realized that she wasn't dreaming. The room she was in was dark, dank, and dripping water leaked all over the floor. Pan was lying on a single white cot, positioned over a dim lamp that flickered under a rusty, rotting bulb and lamp shade. Pan immediately remembered the android army and those nasty tanks.

Pan gasped "Oh my gosh, Trunks was hurt, I've got to go find him".

The young Saiyan rushed to the exit and found a steel door with a single, porthole like window at the top of it. Pan grabbed the handle and grunted as it was locked. Wasting no time on ramming it, Pan blasted the door down and charged blindly into the grungy looking hallway. More dimly lit lights and leaking water cracked down from the sour, yellow colored walls. Loud rumbling came from up above, as if someone was stomping on the ground.

Pan eventually found a door marked "sick bay" and not seeing any other promising doors, she ran in. Trunks was seen lying on his back, unconscious and on top of a white cot just like the one Pan was on. She immediately ran to him and gasped as she saw bandages on Trunks shoulder. The young girl sighed and rubbed her face gently into Trunks dirty brown coat.

"Oh Trunks, poor Trunks, look what they did to you. Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here and pay those creeps back for cutting up your shoulder" Pan said.

"Actually, we _patched_ up his shoulder" a voice said from behind.

Pan frantically turned around and pointed her open palms forward, two yellow energy balls formed in her hands. The girl spotted a shadow lurking in the darkness, no doubt the source of that voice, and those piercing black eyes. Pan growled, fiercely protecting Trunks from the approaching shadow.

Pan snarled "You stay the hell away from Trunks, you hear me? I'm not gonna let you put so much as a finger on him you meanie".

The shadow gasped in shock, her voice stirring ancient memories within him.

The voice nervously asked "Pan? Pan is that really you? After all these years?".

Pan blinked "Huh you know me?".

The shadowy man smiled as he entered the flickering ceiling lights. The man was in his late 40's, rugged, black spiky hair, scars on his chin and near his right eyebrow. Wearing a faded white, sleeveless shirt with a blue belt, pants were dark black and had smeared military camouflage make up on them. A massive, robotic arm flexed mechanical muscles in the man's robotic left arm. Pan gasped as the man revealed his face and smiled warmly to her.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten your dear old Uncle Goten?" he said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued……


	3. War Stories

War Stories

Pan's eyes widened with shock and awe, her young body trembling with overwhelming sensations, her bare ankles quivered with confusion. This old, scarred, beaten, down, war torn man with a cybernetic appendage is her uncle Goten? The young girl could barely believe it.

Pan blinked "Uncle Goten? Is that really you?".

The cyborg Saiyan laughed "It's so hard to believe I'm sure, but then again, I can't believe I'm seeing you either. When Lance told me who we rescued from the androids, I thought it was some kind of joke, but here you are. Young, beautiful, and feisty as ever, still the same old Pan".

The girl groaned "B-b-b-b-but this doesn't make any sense, what happened here, where is everyone, why are there so many 17 and 18's, and what happened to you Uncle Goten?".

Goten cringed and looked away from his beloved niece, ashamed of his facial scars and clanking robotic arm. Emotional scars and tears formed in Goten's mind as he painfully recalled the horrible life he had forgotten about for a few moments. Pan sadly looked at her uncle and wondered what she said to make him so sad, the cyborg Saiyan sighed and looked down.

"That's what happens you disappear for 25 years Pan" Goten said.

Pan's jaw dropped "25 YEARS?".

Goten nodded "That battle with Android 30, that was 25 years ago, we thought you and Trunks were killed…….we didn't take it so well".

Pan protested "But we weren't, we fell into this weirdo time hole and ended up in this alternate universe. We met this magical guy named Taron and he sent us here to try and stop something horrible from happening".

Goten looked at Pan with a strange look on his face, his eyebrow raised in obvious disbelief. The young girl bashfully stared at her shoes and rubbed her feet into the ground.

"Well he did" Pan said.

Goten half smiled "Well, judging by the fact that you and Trunks haven't aged a day since I last saw you, I'd say that's entirely possible".

Suddenly remembering from before, Pan rushed behind her and examined Trunks, hoping to make sure her life long friend was okay. Trunks groaned a bit as he slowly stood up, his head throbbing with pain along with his torn shoulder. Pan smiled cheerfully and hugged Trunks tightly.

Pan giggled "Oh Trunks thank god you're all right, I was so worried about you".

Trunks gasped "OW hey, easy, easy, I'm still damaged goods here. Boy, those tank guns sure hurt like a……Goten? Buddy? Is that really you?".

The cyborg Saiyan smiled to his friend but then turned to exit the room, signaling for them to follow. Trunks looked to Pan with a very strange and confused look on his face.

Pan bit her lip "Uh were in the future Trunks, like 25 years, and I'm guessing things haven't been going well".

Trunks sighed "Then I think it's time we catch up and find out exactly why Taron sent us here".

----------------------------------------

The Saiyans exited the room and followed Goten down a long, dark, hallway. Hundreds of metallic blue doors surrounded every inch of the fowl, mud colored yellow walls and crackling ceilings. Blood splatters and screams echoed from one room as doctors were trying frantically to save a dying man. The screams chilled Pan to the bone as she nervously held onto Trunks arm for cover. The teen half smiled at that, but remained focused.

Goten pushed open two large doors and revealed the war room to Trunks and Pan. In the center, a large, electronic table with a green orb shaped like light projecting maps, information, data sheets, etc. Hundreds of people ran past the curious Saiyans, some with mechanical body parts like Goten, others with stack loads of papers and books. Trunks looked to the right and saw a wall of TV monitors, each one displaying the android army's actions.

Loud explosions could be heard from down the far right at the end of the war room, bright lights flashed from the concealed shooting range. Pan could see people in the windows of the armored room, firing energy blasts at targets and practicing their energy manipulation techniques. Next to the massive center computer, a radio station armed with men and women operating on wireless headsets. One of them was the pink haired girl Pan saw before.

Goten shouted "Lance, give me a status update on their next target".

Trunks and Pan looked to see who Goten had addressed, it was a man dressed in blue and operating on the central computer. His hair was short, buzz cut like, dark aqua blue, his coat was leather but blue as well and he had sky blue colored fingerless gloves on his typing hands. The man's shirt was a faded rusty green color with splatters of purple and black all over it.

Lance replied "The army has changed directions and is headed due south, Spyder pods are detected in sector 6 and are initiating their clean up routine".

Goten cursed "Dammit".

Rage filled Goten's scarred eyes as he bashed his cybernetic arm into the central computer, his iron muscles flexing behind grinding gears and ticking motors. Pan looked at the arm and cringed a little, still creeped out by it.

"Uncle Goten, I hate to ask but, what happened to your arm?" Pan asked.

Goten sighed "Everyone's lost something in this war Pan, my losses are just a bit more……obvious".

Trunks blinked "Wait a second, what war, who exactly are you guys fighting against?".

Goten frowned "The Red Ribbon Empire Trunks, a lot of things have changed since you guys left. The human race……is extinct. We are all that remains of the resistance against the android army, the rest of the world has been completely destroyed, dried up, turned into a barren wasteland. Nearly all the humans have either been killed or assimilated by the empire".

Trunks took a deep breath and held his purple haired head, confusion and anger ripped into him like a buzz saw. Pan and Trunks had only been gone for 2 days time, and now their entire world has been taken away and destroyed by an enemy long thought to have been dead and buried for good.

Pan gulped "Everyone's dead?".

Trunks frowned "Hold on Pan, we don't know the whole story just yet. So Goten".

The Saiyan smirked "General Goten, actually".

Trunks rolled his eyes "Whatever, just tell us EVERYTHING that happened, step by step. Start by explaining what happened after we vanished".

Goten sighed "All right then……

After Android 30 blasted you guys with his nuclear ray gun, we thought you were both dead. Goku was the only one standing there. But the ray somehow changed him, he became a savage, primal monster with the power of a Super Saiyan 4. He ripped apart Android 30 and his men, but his power was too great and too fierce. When Android 30 tried to escape, Goku fired a kame hame ha wave that vaporized him along with the sun, he blew it all up.

Without any light, all of Earth was cast into darkness and people started panicking. Goku was too far gone to control or even talk to, he attacked cities and killed people without any remorse. We tried to stop him _(points to his scars)_ but he was too powerful, he threw us around like rag dolls. The government started coming after us, trying to throw us out of town, they blamed us for everything. We decided to try and use the dragon balls to help.

If we could wish the sun back, maybe it would help calm the people down. But we couldn't find them. The dragon radar was jammed by some outside source, and Bulma couldn't get it to work no matter what she did. Two weeks later, that outside source revealed itself in the form of Vanguard Guardian robotics, or VGR for short. VGR claimed to have the solution for all Earth's problems, they had created an army of android robot defenders.

Cybernetic guardian androids that could protect the human race from the Saiyans, they also offered to solve the sun problem as well. By firing a satellite into space, they could reflect the light off of another star back to Earth. Gohan and I tried to tell the people we could handle Goku, but they didn't listen. In less then a month, nearly every house in the country was protected by a VGR guardian android. They were absolutely everywhere.

To avoid further trouble with the press, we stayed away from the cities and refused to fight the androids. With such a high success rate, the government had no problem supporting VGR. They were funded with millions of dollars to fully blast off their satellite program; VGR launched their satellite a year after the sun had been destroyed. By the time the satellite reached orbit, nearly everyone in the world had a VGR android protecting their home.

Everyone finally felt like they were going to be saved from the menace of the Saiyans, and that hope would be restored along with the sun, all thanks to VGR……they were wrong. The satellite wasn't a sun reflector; it was a high frequency detonator. It triggered every nuclear warhead in the planet to explode; hundreds of million of lives were vaporized in an instant. The VGR protection androids turned on their families and started killing everyone.

VGR unleashed a wave of high tech tanks, jets, giant robots, and enslavement ships. Before the world even knew it, they had been wiped out by the machines they relied on so heavily to protect them. The androids revealed themselves to be duplicates of Dr. Gero's Androids 17 and 18. They stormed the globe and enslaved humanity in a matter of hours……no one had a chance. By the time we knew the truth, it was already too late.

The RR disguised themselves as a different company and camouflaged their androids as domestic house robots. The Red Ribbon army jammed the dragon radar so we couldn't find the dragon balls, we eventually found out they had already taken all 7 balls. They jettisoned them into outer space and with all space stations taken over by RR, they was no way anyone could go after them. Anyone who is caught by the RR is either killed or assimilated".

Pan gulped "I really don't think I want to know this but……what do you mean by assimilated?".

Goten paused before replying "Just prey you never get the chance to find out".

Trunks frowned "Okay, now I've got a question, if Dr. Gero and Android 30 are both dead, then who's running the Red Ribbon army now?".

Goten shrugged "No one knows for sure, rumors have been floating around that it's someone who's known only as……Mastermind. Someone with the knowledge, the financial support, and power to fully recreate Gero's lost technology and bring back the Red Ribbon army. We don't know who he or she really is, we've tried to sneak into their HQ but we failed every time".

Pan curiously blinked "Hey, wait a minute, if all of our friends are in this resistance? Then where's Papa and momma?".

Goten's eyes widened and his throat suddenly went dry, his scarred eyes looked to the ground as he whimpered a pair of silent tears. Trunks gasped as he saw Goten clutch his mechanical hand tightly, sparkling wires and oil leaked from his hand as it crunched its own metallic armor plating. Lance and the other workers went quiet and all hung their heads in silence. Pan and Trunks nervously looked around and wondered what was going on.

Pan rushed towards her uncle and grabbed him by his tattered shirt, the girl yanked him back and forth as tears started to leak from her terrified eyes.

"Uncle Goten, where's my papa and my mom, what happened to them, are they all right, PLEASE you have to tell me" Pan begged.

Goten sobbed "Your mom……she's fine she's all right but Gohan, well you see……I hate to tell you this Pan but……_Gohan's dead_".

-----------------------------

To be continued……


	4. Scars

Scars

"Papa?" Pan squeaked.

Goten simply nodded and closed his eyes tightly, bitter tears of painful memories stung fiercely into his aching heart. Pan shook her head and cried.

Pan sobbed "NO, NO it can't be true, papa's one of the strongest fighters in the world, he can't be gone he can't be".

Trunks simply sighed and looked to Pan; she wept into the boy's black t-shirt and just wrapped her arms around him. Trunks cradled Pan gently as she wept her heart and soul into him.

The purple haired teen asked "How did it happen?".

Goten regretfully replied "We were on a rescue mission, routine thing, anyone who signals help from the outside world we respond to and check it out. Gohan is……was our leader and he led us to the location from the transmitter. It turned out to be a trap. The Androids ambushed us, the new Android 19 cut off my arm while Android 18 knocked Gohan unconscious.

I woke up back at home base 2 days later, with my new arm. 15 of us went after Gohan……only 2 came back. Yamcha, Tien, Chaoutzu, Yajirobe, they all tried so hard. We never saw or heard from Gohan again after that, and every rescue attempt only expanded our casualties. I'm so very sorry".

A moment of silence was passed for the great and honorable Gohan, a man that everyone in the resistance looked up to. Gohan was a symbol for truth, courage, and freedom, and a great man that will always be missed. Goten clutched a steel cross around his neck and silently prayed to it for Gohan.

"Go with peace my brother, go with peace" Goten whispered.

A dark shadow suddenly appeared in the war room.

"We lost a good man that day" the shadow said.

Goten blinked and smiled, wiping away his tears and flexing his mechanical digits to have the shadow come into the light. Pan ceased her tears as she and Trunks looked over towards the shadow.

Goten smiled "Nice of you to drop by Piccolo".

The Namek smirked "Wouldn't miss such a momentous occasion for the world".

Pan smiled brightly and wiped her tears away, the girl happily ran towards Piccolo and wrapped her arms around him. Trunks smiled with cheer as well, at least some of their friends had made it. Piccolo frowned a bit as he entered the light, revealing his hidden body.

"Huh? Piccolo, what are those things on your arms?" Pan asked.

Trunks gulped "I think those things _are_ his arms Pan".

Piccolo's massive green forearms were completely mechanical now, they were large, steel, armor plated biceps with tubes, wires, and fluids being pumped through small motors and yellow and black colored plating. Pan nervously flinched at sight of the cybernetic arms as she pulled away.

Piccolo frowned "My regeneration cells dried up years ago, I can't regrow my body parts anymore. I adapted these new arms to my nerve endings so I can still generate my energy attacks without overloading the arms motors. It's not much but at least I can still help".

Trunks half laughed "Nice to know not all machines are bad huh? Say Goten, where are my parents, are they around?".

The general sweat dropped a bit, his black hair nervously being scratched by his dark, chrome covered fingers. The subject of Trunks parents was another seemingly sensitive issue that Goten was hoping he wouldn't have to cover.

"I'm disappointed son, you should know better then to doubt the power of a true Saiyan" a dark and very familiar voice said.

Trunks turned around and smiled at the sound of his father's voice. Vegeta entered the room with a steel, plate like face mask that covered his mouth and was attached to his neck. Trunks nearly gagged at seeing so many wires plugged into Vegeta's pulsating neck.

"Jesus father what happened to you?" Trunks blurted out.

Vegeta scoffed, his steel mask echoing his voice a bit "Technology happened. You don't have any idea how disgusting it feels to have this blasted pacifier stuck to my face, Saiyans don't need such tinker toys to do battle".

Goten snapped back "No but you do need it to LIVE. During the early stages of the war, Mastermind tried to create powerful toxic chemicals he was planning to disperse into the air. Since androids don't breathe air, the poison would have no affect on them. They were planning on launching it across the planet in an attempt to weed out the remaining freedom fighters.

Vegeta and I were assigned to destroy the chemical plant, and he was supposed to wait for my signal. But Vegeta rushed in and destroyed the gas tanks too early. He was infected by the poison mist and we were ambushed by skybat jets and omnibots. We created an artificial breathing mask to keep his body alive since his lungs were dissolved by the toxic gas".

Trunks bit his lip a bit "Yuck, oh uh sorry father, it's good to see your still around, even if you can't breath on your own".

Vegeta nodded "It's about time you came son……about time".

Even though it had been so many years, and so much has happened, Trunks didn't expect any other answer from his father. The young teen smiled and nodded in thanks to his father. Trunks knew even in Vegeta's hardened of hearts, that the mighty prince was happy to see Trunks home and alive. Even if it was in his own angry, and bitter way. Goten showed the rest of the base to Trunks and Pan, introducing them to his soldiers and fellow team mates.

Pan's dark eyes curiously lit up when Goten had approached the pink haired girl known as Pepper. The fiery, pink haired woman was standing beside Lance who was busy at his computer. Pepper had long, atomic pink style hair with bronze colored lighting bolt styled streaks in it. Her hair was wrapped in a dark blue strap and she wore a styling black top with flared out shoulder flaps. One of the girl's legs was encased in a stocking just below her shorts.

The shorts were blue, jean style, raggedy, and torn just above the mid-thigh. Black heels with neon colored stars and stripes adorned Pepper's feet, the girl smiled and winked at Pan. Trunks raised a curious eyebrow upon seeing an orange star tattooed on Pepper's left cheek.

Goten smiled "And these are our two lieutenants, Lance Gambit and Pepper Sunyei".

Trunks and Pan smiled as they extended hands and shook the two, vibrantly colored warriors. Lance smiled behind his intelligent yet sharp looking eyes as he nodded to them politely. Pepper giggled a bit as she smacked her gum, ruffling Lance's blue hair.

"HEY, hey, come on now, you know I hate it when you do that" Lance scowled.

Pepper smirked "All the more reason to do it more often, playing games with you is SO much fun".

Lance frowned "I hate games"

"That's the point silly" Pepper smiled.

Goten rolled his eyes "Anyway, Lance and Pepper are the most powerful recruits in our ranks, except for us of course. There the only ones who have the most experience with energy manipulation techniques. The average human takes years and years to train, and their powers rarely ever develop in time to be any help to us".

Pan blinked "So what makes you guys so much stronger then everyone else?".

Lance answered "We were the only survivors of the Saiyan project".

Trunks and Pan gasped "The Saiyan Project?".

Goten looked to his mechanical arm as he was fixing a bad wiring connection in his circuits, the general winced a bit as he sparked a few times, trying to repair his robotic arm as he explained the story to Pan and Trunks.

"Before the Red Ribbon Empire took completely over, several rebel companies used their assets to start a secret experimental project that would genetically recreate Saiyan DNA. The DNA was designed to incorporate into human cells so it could automatically accelerate people's power levels, without having to go through years and years of training" Goten said.

Vegeta added "They called it the Saiyan project, but unfortunately those bone headed fools at the science department botched it up. Blue boy and pinky here were the only test subjects that successfully survived the process".

Goten nodded "For some reason, the cloned Saiyan cells resisted nearly every biological subject it was exposed to. Lance and Pepper were the only ones who could adapt them to their systems and survive the procedure. All of our supplies were destroyed or confiscated by the RR before we could go any further with the experiment".

Pan gasped "Wow, that is so cool, I didn't know you guys could do stuff like that".

Trunks smirked "I'd wager my mother was the one who funded the project in the first place?".

Goten laughed "Why don't you ask her yourself?".

A large monitor screen appeared and a digital image of Bulma appeared on it, the blue haired woman smiled and greeted everyone in the war room.

"Hello again, hope you guys didn't miss me too much. All systems and databanks are nominal, initiating sector vector protocol 1-305" Bulma said.

Trunks gasped "My mother's a COMPUTER?".

Goten sweat dropped "Well you see, the Red Ribbon army has always been at ends with Capsule Corp, so it was no surprise that they hit Capsule Corp first when they began their invasion. Bulma was fatally injured by a missile blast and she told us to head underground into her special bunker area. This is that bunker area, though we've expanded it out long since then.

Bulma suggested that we transfer her brain waves into the central computer so she could operate everything from inside the computer. Her body may be gone but at least her mind is still active, besides, now she can't hit us anymore when we do something to piss her off".

Bulma growled "I HEARD that you creep, if I had legs I'd stick my foot right up your ass for that one".

Goten gasped and everyone burst with laughter, even Pan found it hard to resist the odd humor in this twisted little situation. Trunks groaned a bit and rubbed his face.

"Even after spending 25 years as a machine, mother hasn't changed one bit, why am I not surprised?" Trunks said.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Goten gasped "It's the alarm, Bulma, status report".

Bulma bleeped behind the computer screen "Mirror tanks are headed for sector 5, Mr. Satan's old mansion. I also detect several android units close by and increasing in numbers".

The cyborg raised his mechanical arm into the air and summoned his troops forward, people were rushing towards the exit and charging up the stairs. Trunks and Pan stared at each other in confusion.

"You two stay put, we can handle these chrome domes by ourselves, when we get back, we'll talk about where you guys have been for the past 25 years. All right everyone, let's GO, GO, GO" Goten shouted.

--------------------------------------

To be continued……


	5. Rescue Mission

Rescue Mission

"OW" Trunks grunted.

The boy's purple haired head bumped into a solid piece of jagged rock, the teen griping and silently cursing at the crumbling rocks above.

Trunks snorted "Pan, this is ridiculous; we should go back to the base and wait for the others".

Pan smirked "Don't be silly Trunks, we were sent here to help and that's exactly what were going to do. We can kick android butt just as good as Uncle Goten can".

Groaning as he rolled his eyes, Trunks reluctantly continued to follow as Pan scalped the staggering, blood red rocks and mountains that towered over the hellish ashes of the fallen future. Pan continued to eagerly climb higher and gaze her young eyes across the black and barren wasteland with excitement.

Trunks frowned "We can't just go chasing after weird crash landings Pan, even if the computer (groans) I mean my mother says so. This place is a war zone and the last thing we want to do is getting lost".

Pan flashed a confident victory sign to Trunks and laughed.

"With Pan on the job, nothing can go wrong" Pan said.

Trunks sighed "Pardon me if I don't hold my breath (winces) OW".

Pan pouted to Trunks as she lightly kicked his head with her leg. The young Saiyan girl returned her gaze and attention to the war torn landscape, searching for the source of the supposed crash landing. Trunks and Pan had no idea playing with Goten's central computer would alert them to something like this. While this world was still strange, violent, and twisted, the young teens still felt they could do good in this world of cybernetic war.

Trunks and Pan looked into the blackened sky, dark clouds suffocating the thundering landscape of ashes. The sun was gone forever and darkness would always remain, no matter how much time passes, a sad but truthful statement. The darkened skies however also made it much more difficult to locate any kind of aircraft or vehicle visible in the vicinity. No ships or planes could be seen on the ground, so then what was it the computer saw?

Suddenly footsteps could be heard echoing in the twisted caverns of the blood red mountains, dust trails started to kick up on the ground. Pan gasped as she saw a group of people in raggedy clothes running away from something.

"Weird, I wonder where there running off to" Pan asked.

Trunks nervously added "I'm more worried about what it is there running away from".

WHOOSH!

Massive black, spider like hovercraft spewed forth from the choking tombstone smoke of the blackened skies. The massive machines were about the size of an average speed boat, colored completely in black and armored to the teeth. The black, round head like front of the ship resembled a bowling ball with 2 bright headlight eyes for searchlights. Mechanical spider like legs could be seen huddled under the ship's belly like landing gear.

At the top of the ship, a black wire frame like railing that surrounded the top half of the spider like plane. Three Android 17's were seen piloting the insect robot as they chased after the humans.

Android 17 smirked "Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't escape me, I'm the Spyder pod man".

One of the dark haired androids smirked as his red scarf blew in the wind, reveling in the sight of the terrified humans fleeing for their lives. The 3rd Android 17 pressed a white, rectangle shaped button on the control panel that activated the spyder pod's headlights. The headlights fired powerful electrical beams out that struck a large, fat man with a short, brown, mop top. The fat man screamed as he suddenly disappeared without a trace.

Trunks and Pan gasped in horror as the man vanished in a flash of blinding, electrical light. A small white colored pearl like bead bounced on the dusty ground. Android 17 fired again and a tall man with long green hair was blasted by the beams as well, another white pearl appeared.

Pan gasped "They were turned into little white balls, this is just awful".

Trunks nervously gulped and nodded "I've never seen anything like this. Those beams somehow break down people's molecular structure, and rearrange them into those strange little white orbs. These machines……their down right barbaric".

A young woman with a crying baby frantically ran as her bare feet rushed faster and faster. The woman's brown dress was torn and littered with filth, her red hair bouncing in the cold, dark wind. More lighting beams fired from the pod's eyes as the androids continued to hunt after her.

Android 17 smiled wickedly "Game over rat brain".

ZAP!

The woman screamed as she and her crying baby were vaporized into nothingness, two white marbles dropped to the ground. Pan's energy level sky rocketed as she screamed with rage and powered up a massive glow. Trunks gasped and tried to calm her down before she gave away their location, but the furious girl ignored him and blasted off towards the pod. The Spyder pod's massive spider legs extended down to collect the pearls.

The androids seemed to covert humans into these white balls, as a means of easier transportation of their human prisoners. The triple Android 17's were preparing to blast off when a rushing target suddenly came into view.

Pan roared "Choke on this you big, fat, JERKS".

A powerful energy ball smashed into the side of the Spyder pod and created a crippling explosion, the androids gasped as the ship started to stumble. Pan screamed out as she blasted another energy blast into the ship's engines. The Spyder pod crash landed and Pan quickly rushed to attack its pilots. Pan's small leg reared back and kicked one of the Android 17's heads right off. The android skull flew back like a football and struck the other 2 androids.

Pan cheered as she liberated the spyder pod, her young voice shouting for joy. Suddenly a barrage of laser gun fire forced the girl to duck down and hide behind the ship's railings. Reinforcement androids had surrounded the fallen spyder pod and were pummeling it with a barrage of laser cannon fire. Pan squeaked as wild sparks flew across the melting railings, her eyes closed shut. Trunks suddenly screamed into view as he lunged right at the androids.

SHINK!

The capsule corp. president smirked as he watched the androids guns fall into pieces, the androids themselves soon followed. Pan gasped as the army of mechanical minions had been diced into steel plated robot pasta in a matter of seconds. Trunks smirked as he proudly displayed his half cracked crystal sword.

Pan gasped "Wow Trunks, that was the coolest thing I've ever seen".

Trunks laughed "Yeah this thing may be broken, but that doesn't mean it can't still slice and dice".

More laser fire and explosions shattered the landscape into flying, fractured chunks of burnt rubble. Trunks looked back and saw more androids approaching with even bigger blasters. Plus, a twin pair of Android 18's flying in overhead on a pair of Skybat jets. Three more Spyder pods were seen blasting off a few blocks away from where Trunks and Pan were. It seemed the skybats and the army is supposed to distract the 2 Saiyans.

Trunks pointed out to the west and told Pan to shoot down those remaining Spyder pods, while he stayed behind and battled the skybat jets. Pan nodded and soared to the heavens with the thrilling, rush of the wind blowing in her dark hair and orange bandanna. Trunks concealed his sword and smirked as he flashed his Super Saiyan powers on.

"All right androids, time someone sent you back to the scrap heap where you belong" Trunks said.

Blazing gunfire lit up the tombstone skies as the androids blasted their eye beams, laser guns, and energy blasts towards Trunks, in a roaring ocean of electronic fire and energy. Trunks simply went faster and willingly plowed into the sea of android invaders with a grin on his young face. Explosions of golden light erupted all around the stockpiles of cybernetic warriors. Android 17's and 18's were seen flying in the sky like soaring baseballs.

Trunks put his hands together and fired a devastating energy blast, Android 18 screamed as she and 4 other androids were melted by the powerful attack. Six different Android 17 and 18's dog piled onto Trunks and started pummeling their robotic hands into him. More golden flashes bleed through the colossal mass of false flesh and electronic tissue. Trunks blasted the androids off him as if he were a living volcano made of gold and electricity.

Android 18 smirked as she jammed a blasted into Trunks back and fired at point blank range. The blistering smoke of the laser gunfire engulfed Trunks and the blonde bot in a sea of fog, but Android 18 gasped to see no sign of the teen when she ceased firing. The female android screamed as she turned around firing madly, hoping to shoot Trunks from wherever he was hiding. The golden haired teen laughed and appeared in front of 18's ice blue eyes.

Android 18 gulped as an energy blast was stuffed into her jaws by Trunks brown gloved hand. The android exploded and Trunks simply battled on, his sights now set on the oncoming skybat jets that were heading towards Pan's direction.

"I don't think so" Trunks said.

Meanwhile, Pan chased after the fleeing Spyder pods as she fired blast after blast, filling the sky with dozens of energy blasts and exploding particles. The androids desperately tried to shoot back as they swerved and soared in circles to avoid Pan's attacks.

Android 18 snarled "Enemy target in my sight, preparing to terminate".

The female fighter pilot flipped open her blaster control panel and eagerly pressed down on the red and green buttons in order to fire upon Pan.

KABOOM!

Pan looked behind at the blinding explosion from 18's vaporized skybat jet. Trunks had cleverly tossed random androids into the sky at random, hoping and praying they would strike the skybat jets and destroy them before Pan could be hit.

Pan smiled and flashed Trunks a thumbs up "Thanks a bunch Trunks, I can take it from here".

Trunks nodded "Show em what you're made of Pan, I'll be right here if".

Trunks suddenly cut his sentence short; the whirring sound of grinding gears alerted his attention elsewhere. A massive black machine was sparking wildly and gushing out chunks of steam and air choking fumes. The two Android 17's that Pan had knocked off were trying to restart the spyder pod she had grounded. But what was even worse, the spyder pod was seemingly only being tilted upward slightly, aiming their eye blasters into the sky.

"Oh no, there going to shoot Pan out of the sky. PAN, GET OUT OF THERE NOW" Trunks screamed.

Pan blinked as she couldn't make out what Trunks was saying, the powerful rush and force of the wind blowing on her soft cheeks and dark hair grew stronger as she flew higher. Android 17 cackled as he fired the lighting energy beams towards Pan as Trunks frantically raced after her.

Pan blinked "Huh? Say what's that GAHHHH".

Pan screamed as the beam struck her dead on, her young, powerful little body spasmed wildly. The young girl cried out as her voice started to grow weaker and weaker. Trunks screamed as he watched in horror Pan's transformation, the girl vanished in a blinding sea of cybernetic light and bone chilling screams. Pan was transformed into a small, white pearl.

Android 17 laughed from below "Ha, bull's eye, that's one Saiyan piece of trash we won't have to worry about anymore".

Trunks growled "You're not going to have to worry about _anything_ anymore tin man, BURNING ATTACK".

Trunks rapidly jerked his brown suited arms in a series of rapid movements, his Super Saiyan green eyes glaring hatefully at the sight of the dark, ice eyed android soldier. A powerful energy ball was fired from Trunks hands. Android 17 gasped and quickly turned to escape the oncoming blast, his android team mate stumbled and tripped over his green socks and blue sneakers. The attack vaporized both androids and the spyder pod instantly.

Trunks panted as he watched dozens of small white pearls rain down from the mangled remains of the spyder pod. The Saiyan then groaned and slapped himself, almost forgetting about Pan. Trunks flared into full speed and quickly dove to the ground to catch Pan's falling white orb. He grunted in pain as skid marks raked across his face, grinding face down into the dirt with his hands outstretched. Trunks sighed with relief as he caught the pearl.

"Hoo boy……sorry about that Pan, heh, I think I've had as much of this vacation as I can take" Trunks panted.

CLICK!

Silver barrels flashed in front of Trunks diamond blue eyes, his grape colored hair locks dripping with sweat at sight of the army of cyber gun barrels. Androids 18 and 17 were around every corner of Trunks eyes, he was completely surrounded.

Trunks groaned "Oh give me a break for crying out loud".

"DESTRUCTO DISC"

KERSHINK!

The androids heads suddenly fell backwards and left sparking holes, and fried wires in their places. Trunks blinked as the watched the androids bodies collapse onto their backs. Something had just decapitated the android army in one, swift move; Trunks rubbed his face with confusion. Expecting to see a war torn, futuristic version of Krillin standing over him, Trunks turned his head back and smiled. The boy however was clearly mistaken.

A young, child like voice laughed "Hey how's it going Trunks, ha, ha, that's a funny place to take a nap".

Trunks eyes bulged as he gasped "What the? GOKU? Is that really you?".

----------------------------------------

To be continued……


	6. Playtime

Playtime

Author's Note: Okay, I got a review asking me some simple questions about my story and since I don't know who actually sent it, I figure I'd answer em all right here in front of everyone:

Q1: "did you base this off the terminator?" A1: No, as much as it may seem exactly like it, I didn't get this idea off the Terminator movies. I've had the idea for this story in my head a long time and I always wanted to bring back the Red Ribbon army bigger and badder then before.

Q2: "If the sun blew up wouldn't Earth freeze, go black, and go out of orbit?" A2: Probably but I expect similar bad things might happen if the moon blew up (which it did in the show). This isn't a science factual story it's fiction, this whole thing makes as much sense time travel existing in RL.

Q3: "Are these androids as strong as the originals?" A3: In terms of power levels yes, but physically no. These are copied shells, "drones" of the original 17 and 18 and are easier to kill. There just used as footsoldiers. Hope that explains everything and now back to the fic!

------------------------------

Trunks couldn't believe what he was seeing, his diamond blue eyes blinking behind plum colored locks of his own hair. The one who had rescued Trunks from an ambush of marauding androids, was the same person he and Pan had been searching for all this time, but something was different.

Goku smiled "Hey Trunks, how've you been, feels like forever since I last saw you".

Trunks gasped "Uh Goku I don't think you've noticed this yet but……YOU'RE A FREAKING KID AGAIN".

Goku blinked and looked down at his relatively short legs, the young boy's hands flexed curiously around the red power pole that rested firmly in his small digits. Somehow, Goku had been shrunk down to his child form again. Trunks groaned as Goku simply laughed and shrugged it off.

"Oh yeah, I guess I am, that sure is a funny surprise" Goku said.

Trunks groaned "Would you please be SERIOUS for a minute, we've been looking all over for you. Do you have any idea what kind of hell we went through just to find you?".

Goku blinked "We? Who's we?".

The purple haired boy groaned and showed Goku the small pearl like orb, telling him that Pan was inside. The young Saiyan boy gasped and curiously examined the orb.

"She got zapped by the Spyder pod's head light rays, it turned her into this little bauble and now I don't know how to change her back" Trunks said.

Goku hummed "Well, I'm sure Bulma has a way to fix that, why don't we ask her".

Trunks nodded "Good idea I'll ask her as soon as we get back, but first things first, what in the world happened to you Goku? Last I saw you were being zapped by that nuclear ray from Android 30, and Goten said you turned into a psycho Super Saiyan 4 monster".

Goku nodded "Yeah I sort of remember that".

The Capsule corp. boy blinked in confusion "What do you mean sort of?".

Goku replied "Well I faintly remember being hit by that ray, but I sure don't remember turning into any kind of monster. The next thing I saw was all these weird colors and open doorways, like I was sent into some kind of alternate dimension. When I got here, I looked like this and I felt really good".

Trunks scratched his hair and groaned "ARG, this doesn't make any sense. Goten said you turned into a monster and started tearing up the place, now your saying you were sent into another dimension and ended up here, just like me and Pan did? But if that's the case, then who was that monster Goten was talking about?".

Goku smiled, rubbing his arms behind his head "Gee, I don't know. Maybe when that beam hit me it somehow separated my good side from my bad side".

"What did you just say?" Trunks said, his eyes bulging at hearing this.

Goku continued "It was weird but when that beam hit me, it felt like all the good inside of me was floating away, like I was leaving my body. But if my body was still around and still causing trouble then that must be my dark side, Kakkarott. The beam must have actually separated us from our bodies, and divided all of our good and evil sides into two separate forms".

Trunks gasped "Then that means the you, the REAL you was sent into the same dimensional portal we where sent into. And Kakkarott has your Super Saiyan 4 powers because you were emotionally unstable at the time. I had no idea Dr. Wrath's nuclear weapon could cause such freaky shit to happen".

The Saiyan's talk however was about to be interrupted. Goku's eyes suddenly flashed from playful to serious, his dark black hair rustling like spider webs in the wind. A chilling feeling cooled the violent blood brewing in Trunks and Goku's bodies. Dark mechanical laughter echoed behind the 2 warriors as a pair of menacing shadows loomed over them. One was a large, hulking, white male with short black hair, brown boots, and green loincloth.

The huge white man had a stern face and emotionless ice colored eyes, he also had an additional 2 arms bulging out of his waist. The 4 armed white man was none other then Android 14. Next to 14 was the one who was laughing. The laughing android was fat, bulky, and covered in a mixture of white and orange Chinese style clothing. Light pink silk like scarves flowed from the android's arms, adding to his strange foreign clothed appearance.

The android's face was also white, sporting a sinister smirk below sharp, black framed eyes. A orange and black spiky hat adorned the pudgy android's head, with the letters RR printed on the top. A large orange colored staff with a huge, curved diamond plated blade rested in the fat android's white hands. The staff also concealed small red lights in the center of the fat android's palms. Goku smirked at the fat bot, it was Android 19.

"It seems my troops scanners were not malfunctioning after all, the legendary Goku has returned. How unpleasant" Android 19 chuckled.

Goku returned the mocking smile "I'm just as surprised as you are, it's been a long time Android 19. Your clothes may be different but deep down in all of that hardware of yours, I bet you haven't changed one little bit".

Android 19 wickedly sneered "Correct Saiyan scum, though my scanners indicate you have changed a great deal. No matter. You are too late to stop us now, this world belongs to my master and the Red Ribbon Empire".

Goku smirked again "We'll see, and Android 14, you're here too huh? That's some upgrade you got there".

Trunks frowned "Yeah, and on that subject, who's been charging your batteries lately? Someone by the name of Mastermind I hear. Mind if we ask you a few questions about him?".

Android 19 laughed "You will not live enough to find out……TERMINATE THEM NOW".

The mechanical soldiers leapt into battle and quickly attacked the two Saiyan warriors. Trunks gasped and jumped back, recoiling at the sight of Android 14's multiple, grabbing forearms.

"Surrender and die Saiyan" Android 14 grunted.

Trunks blinked "Shouldn't that be surrender OR die?".

Android 14 smirked "Not in this town".

The albino android lunged at Trunks with his flying, brown gloved forearms, the Saiyan teen dipped and ducked, and dodged to the sides. Pan's pearl was being frantically juggled in Trunks hands as he tried to keep up with Android 14. The white pearl slipped from the boy's gloved hands, Trunks gasped and desperately tried to fly towards the falling white orb. But Android 14 snarled and grabbed Trunks bare calf with one of his four arms.

Trunks turned around and angrily kicked both of his legs into 14's face, his multiple hands rapidly blocking each kick. The Saiyan teen then panicked and fired an energy blast into 14's lower chest. Android 14 growled in pain as sparks started to fly from his open wound, Trunks then back flipped and kicked the white faced android right on the chin. Trunks flew into high gear and grabbed the white pearl from shattering on the Earth, in the nick of time.

BAM!

A powerful four armed hammer punch knocked Trunks face down into the dirt, he groaned as he quickly placed the orb in his tan shorts pocket. The silent white faced robot lifted up Trunks by his purple hair and started smashing his 4 fists into Trunks gut. Blood spurted from the boy's lips, each of the four fisted blows crunching harder and harder into his fractured ribs. Trunks finally grabbed one of the fists and tried to hold onto it with 1 arm.

A second fist came flying, Trunks used his other arm and grabbed that one. Android 14 then smirked as he reared back his lower chest arm, the only one not being used and prepared to crash it into Trunks. With nearly all 4 arms tied up by Trunks actions, the boy had no chance of blocking this move.

"I predict an 89 percent chance that you will not be able to avoid this move Trunks Briefs" Android 14 said proudly.

Trunks frowned "Predict THIS".

A powerful flash of golden light exploded from Trunks body, Android 14 screamed as he was blasted off of the teenager. Trunks had become a Super Saiyan. The golden haired boy wasted no time now, he charged forward and plowed his black suited elbow right into 14's white gut. Trunks then reared both hands back and blasted a powerful energy blast at point blank range into the very same spot. Android 14 screamed as flew back from the attack.

The tan, reddish heel of the hiker like boots Android 14 wore, dug deep into the black crust of the Earth. Android 14 skidded to a firm halt with his legs jammed firmly down. The four armed freakshow then growled as massive spiked, razor sharp blades burst out of 14's mechanical knuckles. Trunks was stunned and was too slow to stop Android 14 from charging him head on. The android plowed one set of razor knuckles right into Trunks face.

The second pair of razor knuckles then smashed into Trunks gut and sent him reeling into the air, cuts and bleeding wounds splattered all over Trunks falling body.

"Pan I'm sorry……I failed you" Trunks weakly gasped.

The purple haired young man hit the ground with a painful smack, his body thrashed and twitching in pain. Android 14 smirked and grabbed Trunks by his black shirt, jerking him to his feet and pressing up against his white chest, Trunks winced in pain. Goku watched in horror as Android 14 wrapped his four arms around Trunks like a pair of tight straps.

Goku gasped "TRUNKS, put him down right this instant".

Android 14 simply laughed and crushed his powerful forearms around Trunks chest, the bleeding boy cried out in pain. Goku growled hatefully at the pale faced machine. Android 19 laughed and mocked Goku's suffering.

"Now, it is just you and me Goku" Android 19 said.

-------------------------------

To be continued……


	7. Dueling

Dueling

The bristling clouds of iron colored dust flew wildly in front of the two warriors paths. Goku and Android 19 had locked their eyes dead set on each other, their hands tightening firmly across their weapon of choice. Android 14 smirked as he watched his cybernetic comrade prepare to engage their master's hated and most powerful adversary in battle. Trunks groaned weakly, cringing at the taste of blood in his mouth, unable to escape.

The young Saiyan teen was reduced to nothing more then a spectator, helplessly bound to the mighty four armed android's might. Android 19 prepared his sickle like staff as Goku removed his power pole.

Goku smirked "Let's see if you've learned any new tricks since the last time we fought".

Android 19 laughed "Termination of primary target: imminent".

FLASH!

A blinding burst of clashing light erupted as the two combatants leapt into a furious dust cloud of combat. Sparks flew from the fighters striking staffs and sticks. Goku's power pole blocked and defended him against the slicing tip of Android 19's razor sharp staff. The speedy warriors danced in a fast and furious swordplay, pitting staff against staff in a blinding series of lighting quick moves. Goku smirked and easily managed to dodge 19.

Even though he had been reduced to a child once again, Goku's small size seemed to give him a definite advantage against the overweight android. 19's sword swipes couldn't land a hit on such a small and fast moving boy. Goku flexed his monkey like tail out and stood on it as he used twirled his power pole around, creating a helicopter blade like effect to bounce off any of 19's sword swipes. The pale faced android growled and cursed in anger.

Android 19 hissed "Terminate, terminate, terminate".

The Chinese styled warrior lunged forward and screamed in his usual, high pitched, squeaky voice. Android 19 sliced his staff across Goku's head, cleaving a rock formation in half and splitting it into two halves. Goku simply laughed and jumped long before 19 swiped at him. The Saiyan boy then bounced his feet off the top half of the split rock and soared downward. Android 19 grunted as Goku slammed into him like a spinning pinball.

The mighty monkey boy continued spinning as he bounced off another rock and slammed into 19 again.

"Hey, now this is fun, I can't believe I didn't try this when I was a kid for real" Goku chuckled.

Android 19 snarled as another pinball bounce struck him again. Goku bounced off another rock for one final strike from behind, Android 19 smirked and turned his head completely around. Eye lasers fired from the android's ice eyes and zapped Goku dead on. The Saiyan dropped to his singed tail and groaned, Android 19 roared and lunged his spear staff at Goku's head. He gasped and dodged the blade, mere inches from his cheek.

Goku continued to roll and flip around, trying to dodge Android 19's constant staff strikes and swipes. The little Saiyan's black shoes skidded to a halt as he felt something hard behind him; Goku had rolled himself right into another rock. Android 19 chuckled at the sight of Goku trapped and cornered like a rat.

"Now I've got you monkey" Android 19 said.

The bulky bot slammed down hard and sliced the blade deep into the ground, 19 chuckled as a dust cloud formed around Goku's body. 19 had no doubt he had sliced Goku in half as he waited for the cloud to evaporate. But much to 19's surprise, Goku was not only alive but hanging upside down on his staff with his monkey tail.

Goku giggled "Monkey see, monkey do".

Goku unleashed a powerful barrage of machine gun like energy blasts right into Android 19's belly, he gasped as the blasts pushed him back and forced him to trip over his own feet. Android 19 collapsed and panted as Goku stood right side up with the robot's blade staff firmly in his small hands. He frowned as he snapped the staff like a twig, Android 19 gasped in horror. The Saiyan warrior kept that stern frown on his face as he charged forward.

"HA" Goku screamed as he blasted a power stream at Android 19.

19 laughed and eagerly extended his red button palms forward and absorbed the energy blast in a second. But Goku had merely done that to distract Android 19, Goku used that distraction to leap forward and deliver a series of cyclone kicks. The boy's small legs kicked fast and hard, pummeling Android 19's snow white face quickly and painfully. Goku then dropped to his knees and tackled 19 in the gut followed by a couple impact punches.

The backend of 19 expanded at the painful burst of those gut punches. But as Goku prepared to deliver a 3rd, 19's chest opened up and revealed a large cannon that fired directly in Goku's face. The blast sent Goku tumbling to the ground and Android 19 immediately followed up by extending his mechanical arms. The long, octopus like arms stretched out and slammed Goku into the back of a rocky wall, pressing him up against it hard and fast.

The chunky robot then blasted off into the air and placed his hands together as he charged a large, red energy blast.

Android 19 cackled "You see Goku, I have not forgotten about all of your techniques, and I have even improved on some of my own. Now it is time to finish you once and for all for the glory of the ACK".

Goku flashed a powerful red glow and performed the kaioken attack. Before Android 19 could even finish his sentence, Goku had super sped up into the sky after him and smashed his fist right into the robot's bloated gut.

Goku frowned "You know if you're going to kill someone, maybe you shouldn't waste so much time talking about it".

The started gasps of incredible pain were smeared heavily on Android 19's shocked face. Goku removed his power pole and then crunched it into 19's backside like a baseball bat; the android went flying down into the ground. Goku wasted no time dashing down after the fallen robot; a huge cloud of dust trailing behind Goku's tailed behind as he locked 19 in his sights. Android 19 stood back up on his puffy orange pants and grunted bitterly.

The robot reared back his left leg and kicked it out in another extensive, long range limb attack. The spiky haired Saiyan simply tuck and rolled into the ground to dodge the kick and use the power pole to trip up 19's other exposed foot. The android dropped to the ground and was violently kicked back into the air by Goku. Raising up his hands into the air, Goku followed with a yellow energy blast that soared up into the sky and struck the android.

Trunks gurgled "Great work Goku, even as a kid you're still one bad ass dude".

Goku smiled "Don't worry Trunks; I'll have you out of there in a minute. Soon as stone face over there comes in and joins the party".

Android 14 growled and sneered his cybernetic eyes at Goku's playful yet mocking remarks. A wailing, girl like scream squeaked out of Android 19 as he crashed into the Earth with a colossal thud. The android looked to 14 and glared at him with his dirt covered pasty face.

"What are you DOING? Forget him and help me already" Android 19 shouted.

14 groaned "Whatever".

Trunks was dropped to the ground and Goku bit his lip, hoping the wounded teen would be all right while he finished this fight. Android 14 roared like a savage beast as he charged forward. Goku smirked as he performed an illusion technique, and 14 blinked as he suddenly went right through Goku. The four armed android eventually stopped and turned around to see Goku right behind him. Android 19 slowly got to his feet and targeted his foe.

"Escape probability: zero Saiyan" Android 19 beeped.

The android extended his right arm and hurled it towards Goku from the left, while Android 14 charged behind Goku from the right. The Saiyan boy raised up his power pole and held it tightly in his child like hands.

Goku shouted "Power pole extend".

The red staff magically expanded and stretched out on both ends, each one towards the opposing androids. 19 screamed as his right arm was smashed completely off by the left side of the pole, while 14's left eye was smashed into shattered glass by the right side of the pole. Goku then recoiled the power pole and cupped his hands behind him. Android 19 trembled in fear as Goku powered up his primary attack, his busted arm sparking wildly.

_Ka……me……ha……me……_

Android 14 growled, synthetic saliva dribbled from his growling jaws as he flexed his knuckle claws on each of his 4 arms. The sputtering sparks in 14's mangled eye bitterly enforced the robotic soldier's urge to kill Goku. As blinding light echoed from Goku's fully charged Kamehameha wave, Android 19 screamed in horror as he prepared for the blast to strike him. But in a surprising move, Goku turned around and launched it at Android 14.

_HAAAAAAAAA……_

The colossal blast of light and power completely vaporized Android 14, the four armed giant screamed as his mechanical body dissolved into scrap metal. Android 19 squealed like a pig as he frantically ran away in horror.

Goku smiled "Wow, he really hasn't changed after all these years".

"Ugh" Trunks weakly replied.

The young Saiyan warrior gasped as he almost forgot about Trunks, he quickly ran to the teen and cradled his head in his arms.

"Don't you worry Trunks, I'll get you some help right away, I promise. I just need to find a safe place around here" Goku said.

Trunks gurgled a bit as he weakly pointed one of his shaking arms towards the East, pointing in the direction of the resistance's main base. Goku nodded and called for his flying nimbus. The yellow cloud zoomed out from the black clouded heavens and halted before its spiky headed master, Trunks couldn't believe the cloud had survived after all these years. Goku gently carried his banged up friend onto the cloud and started to fly off to the East.

----------------------------

To be continued……


	8. Status Report

Status Report

ZZZZAAPPP!

Pan squealed as her body suddenly materialized back into her original shape. The young girl rubbed her orange bandanna, groaning at the feeling of singed smoke wavering off her body.

"Ugh, now I know what a baseball feels like" Pan grumbled.

Back at the resistance base, Lance was able to reverse the energy flow from the spyder's pods rays and restore Pan back to normal. Meanwhile Pepper smiled sweetly to the handsome Trunks as she placed a senzu bean into his lips.

Pepper smirked "Now cheer up cutie, you'll feel loads better in a minute".

Trunks smiled as he chewed on the green bean, thanking the stars that Goten and the others had managed to genetically duplicate the beans for harvesting. In a flash all of Trunks wounds, cuts, and bruises vanished as the young teen felt better then ever.

Goku laughed "Wow you guys sure got some cool gizmos here in the future, I've never seen anything like em".

The pink haired young woman smirked and toyfully wrapped her delicate, slender arms around Lance's neck. Pepper's star cheek rubbed against Lance as he blushes a most embarrassed shade of red.

"That's just because Lance here is a certified genius, we wouldn't have half these toys if it wasn't for old blue here. He really is one sharp little cutie, a little stiff, but cute none the less" Pepper giggled.

Lance silently groaned "Pepper PLEASE……you know I hate it when you do that".

Pepper laughed "Oh you love it and you know it".

The electric colors in Pepper's hair flashed with small gobs of bright energy, increasing as her heartbeat elevated. Pepper kissed Lance on the cheek and smiled at her stiff companion. Though she teased him and was quite the tease herself, Pepper clearly thought the world of Lance, and even though he'll never admit it, Goku could tell that he felt the same way about her.

Pan blinked "Say what? Grandpa, is that you? You're a kid AGAIN?".

Goku nervously laughed "Yeah well it's uh kind of a long story".

"One that I'm sure we'd all love to hear dad" a voice said from behind.

Goku and the others turned to see General Goten and his cyborg commandos, Piccolo and Vegeta standing firmly behind him. Goku laughed and waved to his old friends, despite their obvious physical changes.

Goku smiled "Long time no see son, I heard about your arm, sorry I didn't arrive here sooner".

Piccolo chuckled "Same old Goku. Doesn't matter if it's 25 or a 100 years, you're still the same old you. An improvement over that brainless beast that's still causing trouble for both sides".

Vegeta scoffed behind his air mask "An embarrassment to all Saiyans, that creature has no respect for anyone or anything".

Goten firmly cut in "Perhaps explanations are best left for another time, right now I've got a bone to pick with you two".

The angry general was pointing his mechanical arm at Trunks and Pan, they gulped and suddenly remembered that they had snuck out and broken the rules. Goten's scowling, scarred face glared ferociously at his niece.

"Vegeta will fill you in on the rest dad, everyone except for Trunks and Pan can leave the room. There's an issue here that _seriously_ needs to be discussed" Goten said.

Goku shrugged and hopped off the medical table Trunks and Pan were sitting on, his monkey tail wagging a bit as he approached Vegeta. The spiky haired Saiyan nearly gasped at sight of the mechanical mask attached to Vegeta's face.

The small Goku blurted out "Whoa what's with the hockey mask Vegeta?".

The prince growled "Just shut the hell up and get over here pipsqueak".

--------------------------------

Meanwhile……

"Must tell master……must tell master……must BZZT tell master" Android 19 squeaked.

The frantic android continued to babble his terrified ranting, screaming in pain every so often as wild sparks continued to fly from his open arm wound. After being completely humiliated and defeated in combat, Android 19 felt he had no choice but to run back to home base and tell his master what had happened. A towering pair of skyscraper sized steel walls soon came into view, the Red Ribbon army logo was painted on each wall.

Hundreds of cameras, mirror tanks and skybat jets stormed the front gates of the fortress of the machine empire. Android 18 and 17 units stood firmly placed at the front of the main gate, their arms loaded with massive sized energy blasters. Android 19 was halted by the sentry units as he approached.

Android 17 coldly demanded "Identify yourself".

Android 19 scowled "Just open the gates you fool".

The twin sibling cyborgs scanned over Android 19's ice blue eyes, confirming the synthetic retina scan and nodding in agreement. The gates slowly opened and Android 19 rushed into the machine base. Thousands of factories could be seen for miles and miles, android storm troopers marched at every corner. Machines building machines, repairing them, upgrading them, everywhere you looked there were endless amounts of machines.

Massive satellite dishes spun around as skybat jets circled above them with glaring red eye sensor lights. Android 18 waved red flashing lights as she signaled down a patrol of spyder pods, the black machines followed the lights and slowly landed. The white pearls were unloaded and taken to another factory where the androids put the captured humans into slavery. Screams of pain and agony echoed from the factory, so incredibly painful.

Mirror tanks roared past Android 19, another battalion of Android 18's was seen firing their energy chain guns at a blank wall. The testing ranges for the androids new weapons. Another factory with massive large, brown compress plates was seen churning out android storm troopers. The compress plates went down and clanged into each other, puffs of steam and light flashed from the plates. They removed to reveal a newly completed Android 17.

More and more androids were churned out as the armada of the machine empire grew stronger and larger with every passing minute, a truly unstoppable force of metal and steel. Android 19 quickly brushed past the guarding Android 17 units, racing to the top of the master tower. A colossal building that stretched to the black stained heavens. The building's top was a steel plated skull with bat wings jutting out of the side, serving as antenna.

At the very top of this tower, above the skull, was a skybox just below the infamous RR logo. This skybox belonged to none other then the ruling force behind the Red Ribbon Empire, the one known only as……Mastermind.

"MASTER, MASTER, I must speak to you at once, I must. Its Commander 19, I'm here to give you my full status report, it's quite urgent" Android 19 said.

The white faced android however was speaking to the back of a large, black leather chair with the RR logo printed on it, but painted in black and silver. The being in the chair refused to face Android 19 and simply stared out at the black scorned sky, his ice blue eyes squinting at his mechanical empire.

"It's about time Commander 19, it's been exactly 2 hours, 46 minutes and 239 seconds since I was last informed of our progress. Your behind schedule" Mastermind said.

19 gulped "Apologies sir but Android squad T-5034 was correct sir, the new intruders are indeed Saiyans".

Mastermind hummed "So I see, and you're certain that these were new Saiyans?".

The pale faced robot nodded and replied "Yes sir".

The dark master smirked "How interesting, the probability of such a thing happening is precisely 3 million, 428,000 and 500 to one".

Android 19 continued "Yes sir, even I could not have expected a full blooded Saiyan and a half blood to show up both at the same time".

"WHAT?" Mastermind screamed.

19 cringed in fear as his dark master turned around and bashed his fist into his table, a colossal crunch formed in the fractured metallic table. Android 19 gasped wide eyed at his enraged master.

"The report said there was only TWO Saiyan's and that they were only half bloods, nothing was ever mentioned of a pure blood" Mastermind shouted.

The Asian android gulped "Error sir, 3rd Saiyan just arrived today, was caught in the company of the two other half bloods reported earlier. This new Saiyan is a pure blood".

Mastermind screamed "Impossible! We've been controlling this planet for over 20 years and no trace of any pure blooded Saiyan has ever been found. The only pure bloods in our records are Vegeta and that blasted ape creature, so where in blazes did this new one come from?".

Android 19 nervously replied "Does not compute master, we have no idea. B-b-b-but I think its imp-p-p-ortant for you to know the new S-s-saiyan is".

"CEASE YOUR MALFUNCTIONING AND GET ON WITH IT" Mastermind howled.

The android squealed in terror "It's Goku, It's Goku, the primary target my master, it's Goku, he's here, now".

Mastermind simply stared at Android 19 and gasped at the sound of that accursed, legendary name. The name that has haunted the deepest, darkest corners of Mastermind's nightmares ever since Goku vanished 25 years ago. This was not that stupid beast that had destroyed the sun, no, this was the real Goku, the one that destroyed the Red Ribbon army not once, but twice. The most hated enemy of both his predecessors, Dr. Gero and Dr. Wrath.

Mastermind turned around and examined Android 19, noticing his arm had been completely destroyed. Android 19 was also reported to have been traveling with Android 14 at the time. Since Android 14 was no where in sight and Goku was reported to be in the area, Mastermind had already suspected it was Goku who destroyed both Android 14 and 19's arm. The dark being had great plans for this world and they were nearing completion.

If Goku has truly returned to this world, then Mastermind must hurry and complete his master plan before it is too late. There is too much at stake for Mastermind to let an old enemy stop him now. Mastermind clicked his mechanical fingers into his central desk keyboard and brought up a small monitor and a radio box.

"Patch me to the Gearworks factory, and send for my lieutenant" Mastermind said.

The monitor flashed to life as a televised image of a young, white haired man with a yellow, trucker style cap over his head. The man was Android 13 and he was inside what appeared to be some kind of mechanics factory.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Android 13 asked.

Mastermind replied "I want a status update on the Gigabot project".

13 nodded "Absolutely sir. We've got 17, and 18 units working round the clock and the new human arrivals are already being hog tied into furthering our work force. But were a little bit short handed thanks to those darn tooting rebels that keep rescuing our human slaves, it's slowing us down".

The dark lord growled "I don't care, just get it done. I want you to triple your efforts and work overtime, even if you have to work those humans into a pile of bones, I want it finished ASAP".

The red neck android nodded and flashed off the monitor screen. Android 19 stepped back as another being entered the room, it was a hulking, stone faced, giant of a man with a Frankenstein face and coal black hairstyle. There was a tiny scar under one of the brute's eyelids; his clothes were just as dull and grim as his personality. It was none other then Android 8.

"It's about time Lieutenant 8, we've got a serious problem on our hands, I think you can appreciate that" Mastermind said.

The silent, stone faced android said nothing and just grunted in response.

Mastermind smirked "Good, I want you to send Android 15 to the bio-chemical plants in Sector 4. Sensors indicate organic life forms have been sneaking around there. After that, dispatch a squad of mirror tanks along with a few android battalions to the Spyder pod depot. I want you to _personally_ ensure that all slave orders are delivered without interference".

Android 8 said "It shall be done, for the glory of the Red Ribbon Empire".

The Frankenstein faced android turned and left, signaling for Android 15 and preparing to depart to the spyder pod depot as ordered. Mastermind roared angrily as he smacked Android 19 in the face with a desk lamp.

"You moron! Get out of my sight and get your sorry ass repaired immediately. And if anymore errors happen to occur during your watch Commander 19, I'm going to reprogram you into a waste disposal unit. Now LEAVE" Mastermind screamed.

Android 19 squealed in terror before running out the door in fear, Mastermind groaned and returned his ice cold gaze to the graveyard of metal he called an empire. The scope of the planet lay within this monster's grasp and he need only to crush one little boy in order to ensure absolute victory.

Mastermind grinned "All the pieces have finally fallen into place. With Goku here, I can finally extract my revenge on him and the rest of his filthy Saiyan comrades. And soon this world and every last organic creature on it will fall before the supreme might of the invincible Red Ribbon Empire".

HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!

--------------------------

To be continued……


	9. Engage

Engage

WHAM!

Trunks and Pan nervously flinched at the ear shattering crackle of General Goten's cybernetic fingers crushing into the metallic base of the table; they gulped and feared his next reaction. Goten stared angrily at the 2 teens.

"What the HELL were you two thinking, have you lost your freaking minds? Were at war here, WAR, and you go off gallivanting into enemy territory?" Goten shouted.

Pan replied "But Uncle Goten".

Goten snapped back "DON'T uncle Goten me. Just because you two returned from the dead after 20 years of absence, doesn't mean you can just walk out and risk vanishing off the face of the Earth again. Do you have any idea what kind of shit we've had to endure since you've been gone?".

Both of the young Saiyan's regretfully shook their heads no and admitted their failure, though knowing it meant little. Goten has suffered the loss of his closest friends and family time after time. His father, his brother, his niece, his best friend, Goten could hardly take anymore of this.

Trunks sighed "I understand what we did was wrong, but if we stayed here then we never would have found Goku. You guys didn't show up until an hour after. The androids would have already had him by then".

The general shook his head "That's no excuse for putting your lives back in danger. I'm happy dad's back, don't get me wrong, but getting yourselves killed over a simple rescue mission is unacceptable. Especially since you guys have no idea just how dangerous this war has made things".

Pan gulped "I'm sorry Uncle Goten, I didn't mean to make you mad. Neither of us did. You see I".

"I was screwing around with the computer and I found Goku on the scanners, I pushed Pan to go with me. It's my fault" Trunks said.

Pan gasped as her friend suddenly decided to take the blame for himself, Goten raised a curious black eyebrow to his friend's actions. Trunks frowned and angrily repeated his statement.

Trunks continued "I'm dead serious, you can be angry if you want but then leave Pan out of this. I dragged her outside of the base to go look for Goku so if anyone's to be punished, it's me".

Goten crossed his forearms and idly rubbed his torn, sleeveless war shirt with his flexing mechanical fingers. The cyborg arm rubbed lightly at a tattoo of Goku's old training camp symbol on Goten's right arm. Pan looked to Trunks and smiled, her eyes sparkling as she mouthed "thank you" to him.

A beam of light burst from the dark interrogation room as Goten noticed someone standing outside the open door.

Lance coughed "Sorry to bug you chief, but we got something you definitely have to see".

At the war room……

Piccolo frowns "There regrouping their forces towards this one spot, right here in sector 16. There's a lot of heavy tank movement and an increase in android storm troopers. Whatever they got, they sure don't want anyone else to get it".

Goten smirked "A spyder pod depot".

Pepper curiously asked "How can you be sure?".

Goten added "When Trunks and Pan were ambushed, dad said that Android 19 was damaged and escaped. Being the number 2 android, 19 probably immediately alerted Mastermind to dad's arrival. Not to mention it's there biggest weak point".

"How so?" Goku asked, the young Saiyan curiously examined the massive computer map.

Goten smirked "The machines rely heavily on the energy output of human slaves; they use them to power their machines and construct their soldiers. It's cheaper then having automated factories suck up power. The more people we free, the slower their progress becomes. After so many hard years of fighting and suffering, it looks like were FINALLY making a difference.

Now with Trunks, Pan, and dad here, we could maybe put an end to this war and shutdown the Red Ribbon Empire once and for all".

Trunks, Pan, and Goku looked at each other and smiled happily at each other, each one eager and ready for battle.

"Sounds good to me, now let's go show them how powerful the human race really is" Goku said.

--------------------------

WHOOSH!

The choking smog of the suffocating engines clouded the depot with mile high clouds of black smoke. Spyder pods descended from the sky like mechanical vultures, landing at the depot and unloading with their human cargo. Android storm troopers approached the back compartments of the spyder pods; they opened up and dumped hundreds of small white pearls into large, steel crates. The white pearls were hauled off into the depot.

Android 8 nodded as he firmly kept a sharp eye out for any foolish, rebel resistance. The sky was thick with darkness that night.

Android 17 shouted "Shipment secure and complete, processing next delivery".

The spyder pod ejected from the mechanical restraints of the large, sweatshop looking depot center. The pod soared back into the sky preparing to capture more humans. A pair Android 18 units were seen recharging the electromagnetic fuel tanks of one spyder pod, while a single Android 17 unit was busy repairing damaged headlights on another pod. The Frankenstein faced commander turned around as the human pearl crates rolled past him.

Android 18 opened up a door and revealed a storage room, packed to the brim with hundreds of small, pill shaped containers roughly the size of a toy super soaker. The blonde android opened up the pill container as two 17 units dumped the crates contents into the pill tube. Android 18 locked it up tightly and tossed it back into the storage room, amongst the other tubes. It was a holding room for all human slaves until the skybat jets had arrived.

One of the Android 17 units approached Android 8; he was wearing a white, silver version of the RR uniform and had an electronic clipboard in his hands.

"I trust you have good news?" Android 8 asked.

Android 17 nodded "Affirmative sir, at least 128 perfect deliveries so far sir. We've had security increased just as you said sir and the skybat jets should be arriving any minute now to pick up the human cargo cubes".

Android 8 frowned "What of the recent attacks that have been surrounding our spyder pods?".

17 shrugged "Unable to comply sir, the attacks have been rather erratic. They jumped up at least 40 percent in the last 12 hours, but lately, all of the pods have arrived with minor damages. Most of the damages have been caused by expected instances, such as dust or the occasional rock scrape".

Android 8 half smiled "That's sufficient for now. Increase storm trooper surveillance and reconnaissance until the skybat jets arrive, after they acquire the human cube supply, have headquarters dispatch an Ominbot to this location. I suspect those slimy organics are up to something".

"Yes sir" Android 17 said as he headed off to return to his duties.

"Hello……is anyone out there……I need help……I've been hurt"

Android 8 gasped as the voice from the darkness suddenly called out to him. The other androids froze as they could have sworn that sounded like a human's voice, 8 frowned and extended his scanners into the fog filled darkness. No power levels could be detected but a voice was still audible. Android 8 nodded towards the voice and signaled for two android units to check it out. Android 18 and 17 grabbed their blasters and headed out.

The spyder pods continued to descend and dock, operating their daily functions until any signs of real danger should occur. 17 and 18 followed the voice's echoes into the barren world, dust and ancient bones crunched under 18's tan cowboy colored boots. A shape was soon seen in the choking mist.

"Help, somebody, I think I broke my ankle"

The 17 unit smirked and charged up his shock blaster and followed the source of the plea for help. Android 18 and 17 gasped as they spotted a little boy in a yellow and blue fighting outfit, with spiky black hair and a brown monkey tail.

Goku laughed "Holy cow, you guys look exactly like the old Android 17 and 18. Piccolo told me but I just had to see it for myself".

17 gasped "It's impossible, there is no conceivable explanation for how you can exist. You should be dead".

Android 18 blinked "Wait a minute, did he just say Piccolo told him?".

CRUNCH!

Massive mechanical forearms suddenly crunched the 2 androids heads into each other, their headless bodies sparked wildly as they collapsed to the ground. Goku laughed playfully as Piccolo dusted off his steel claws from the androids leftover parts.

"Boy they sure didn't see that one coming" Goku said.

Piccolo smirked "I'm not particularly fond of playing possum like that, but that certainly was a lot more fun then I imagined".

Goku giggled "And the best part is, there's millions more where those guys came from. I didn't think war would be this fun".

Miles, and miles above the two warriors, Vegeta scoffed as he could easily hear the irritating child like chuckling of his hated rival from the Earth below. The Saiyan prince bitterly snarled at the thought of Goku taking all the fun by destroying the spyder pod depot before he made it back down.

"Leave it to Goku to break all the good toys before I even get there, HMP! Let's just hurry up so we can get to the good part" Vegeta said.

Vegeta raised up his hands and charged a powerful blast, already hearing the roaring engines of the super sonic skybat jets racing towards his position. Android 17 and 18 piloted the skybat jets as they zoomed closer and closer. The jets were planning to dock with the depot and pick up the stash of human cubes they were holding. Unknown to the two androids, Vegeta was waiting for them, completely undetectable by their digital radar scopes.

Vegeta smirked "I've got a special delivery to make of my own, BIG BANG ATTACK".

A gigantic energy ball blasted from Vegeta's gloved hands and sky rocketed towards the oncoming jets. Android 17 screamed in horror as a blinding surge of light engulfed his cockpit bubble.

KABOOM!

The jet was completely vaporized and Android 18's jet soon followed as it too was swallowed up and destroyed by the powerful energy attack. Sky fire and raining metal danced upon the blackened heavens. Android 8 gasped as he realized what was happening, the rebels had arrived!

"WERE UNDER ATTACK, BATTLE STATIONS, NOW" Android 8 screamed.

Black orbs suddenly rained down and bounded onto the docks, androids gasped as the small devices started to open and glow brightly. Screams echoed from 17 and 18 units as they suddenly were vaporized in a flash of synthetic flesh and blinding lights. Android 8 gasped and saw more EMP bombs exploding by the spyder pods. Three pod ships crashed from the explosions, their drivers were either melted or the ships became damaged.

Pan laughed "Let's see you guys run away for a change".

Trunks smirked "You heard the lady, start running".

The Saiyan teens were the ones dropping the bombs down onto the android troopers like air bombs, dozens of screams and explosions rocked the depot. More and more androids were being destroyed by the powerful EMP bombs.

Android 8 snarled "Evacuate all spyder pods at once; get those ships air born and call for reinforcements. The rest of you must protect our human cube supply at all costs. That's an order".

"When exactly did you get to be so mean……8er?" Goku asked.

The Frankenstein faced android growled as he turned his snarling, cybernetic eyes towards the sound of that hatefully cheery and familiar voice. The rebels had blown straight into the heart of the pod depot and were now blocking off the only way out. It was Goku, Trunks, Pan, Piccolo, Pepper, and Lance, ready and willing to liberate the humans and battle Android 8.

Android 8 hissed "Arrogant organics, it's about time you crawled out of the hole you've been cowering in".

Goku frowned "I'm sorry it has to be this way 8er, but you're no longer my friend. You've killed and captured innocent lives and that is unforgivable".

Android 8 laughed "The robot you knew is dead, merely a shell of what was truly underneath. You'll find no sympathy in my software organic filth".

Pan replied "Same here jerk".

"HA, you don't scare me. I don't care if there are 5 or 500 of you, no force in this world or the next is going to move me from this spot. You want your precious humans back? Then you'll have to go through me" Android 8 said.

The warriors flashed their fists ready and locked sights with Android 8 and the remaining androids. Goku shook his head and removed his power pole, twirling it in his small hands and firmly holding it in place above his head.

"So be it 8er, so be it" Goku said.

----------------------

To be continued……


	10. Breakdown

Breakdown

The sky was flashed with cybernetic fire as flaming chunks of mutilated metal rained across the black stained heavens, spewing forth a planet's worth of microchips, sliced wires, and mechanical limbs. Trunks and Pan screamed as they blasted left and right, explosions of energy engulfed Androids 17 and 18 in a series of flash, fast attacks. The Saiyan teens ducked as a barrage of blaster fire showered upon their young heads.

Android 18 and 17 were retaliating with their onslaught of cyber chain blasters. Pan gasped and quickly used her small, but feisty little body to dodge and dip away from the blasts and toss out a pair of EMP bombs.

BANG!

The cybernetic sibling units melted into a steel colored pool of fragmented circuits and puddle sized globs of melted machinery.

"ARGH, don't just stand there you pitiful excuse for machines, signal HQ for reinforcements immediately" Android 8 snarled.

Goku smirked "That's not gonna happen 8er".

The two combatants were locked hand in hand in combat, Goku blasting his powerful speed and energy into a tackle against the grinding black shoes of Android 8. The Frankenstein faced foe grunted and crushed his massive, mechanical digits around Goku's small human hands, desperately trying to regain control and footing. The Saiyan smirked and ducked down as his body dragged 8 with him. Android 8 roared as he was hurled into the air.

Goku put both his hands forward and unleashed a massive, bright colored energy blast that slammed into Android 8 as he continued to fall back. BAM! A huge crack formed on the spyder pod depot center, Android 8 crashed into it and then burst into a golden sea of energy flames. The spunky yet small Saiyan watched as his former android ally slowly remerged from the attack. His stone, scarred face riddled with indescribable anger and evil.

The silver suited Android 17 unit that reported to Android 8 quickly punched the S.O.S codes into the depot's central computer. A large satellite dish on top of the depot started to turn, Lance gasped as his blue eyes widened in horror.

"They've activated their emergency distress beacon, we've got to disable it before the Omnibots are signaled" Lance said.

Piccolo smirked "Allow me".

The Nameckian warrior grunted as he roared a tremendous, enraged howl from his fanged green lips. Piccolo's cybernetic arms started to open up and a series of speakers appeared around his mechanical muscles. Android 8 stared blankly at the green alien, totally baffled at what he was planning.

Piccolo said "Remember the plan Goku, tell everyone to shut their ears NOW".

Goku, Trunks, Pan, Lance, and Pepper immediately ceased their attacks and quickly cupped their hands over their ears. Piccolo's arms flashed brightly as a gigantic sonic scream suddenly emanated from his bionic speakers. Android 8 and the other androids howled in horror as their ears started to shatter and crackle, their mechanical sensors burning with immense pain and discomfort. The speakers were somehow jamming their basic sensor units.

The satellite dish started to crack and crumble under the pressure of the sonic waves; it soon collapsed into a heaping pile of twisted metal and rubble. Piccolo ceased the sonic vibrations and lunged forward with his steel plated claws bared sharp. SHINK! Android 18 and 2 other 17 units were sliced apart by Piccolo's steel claws, their mangled bodies collapsed into scrambled circuitry on the ground. The Nameck smirked and laughed.

Android 8 roared with anger and suddenly opened up his top, dark haired head and revealed a hidden laser cannon. The skull cannon fired and blasted Goku right in the chest. He fell back and grunted as he skid his feet to a halt in the dirt, Android 8's feet burst open with jet flames as he charged forward. Goku cupped his own hands together and started to charge a powerful energy attack; he looked towards Lance and Pepper and nodded.

"You guys go ahead; I can take care of this guy, get those people out of the cube thingies and help the others" Goku ordered.

Lance nodded "Yes sir, Pepper?".

Pepper smiled "What's on your mind cutie?".

Lance nervously blushed "Uh well I uh……HEY stop that. I need you to go airside and take down those spyder pods, we can't let any of them escape with the cargo cubes. I'll get their main supply in the meantime".

The pink haired Saiyan smiled warmly "You can count on me true blue……_always_".

Pepper knew Lance didn't hear that last word she whispered, but she knew one day, he would. The synthetic Saiyans split up and went to their designated attack points. Lance started off at the central base, a large metallic door that was being guarded by a triple pair of Android 18's.

Lance frowned "I suggest you move out of the way ladies, or else this is going to get ugly".

The Android 18's hissed and fired a triple pair of eye beams at Lance, the blue colored warrior disappeared into a vanishing blur. Suddenly Lance appeared between 2 of the Android 18's, his arms and legs outstretched.

"NEO FORCE" Lance shouted.

A powerfully, large surge of energy surrounded Lance's arms and legs, empowering him with a type of bio-electrical energy field around his limbs. The man glared behind his glasses as he leapt into the air and slammed one of his legs into one of the androids. The 18 unit screamed as her head was vaporized in a blast of blue fire. The second android was blasted in half by a kick from Lance's other leg. Now only 1 Android 18 guarded the steel door.

Android 18 frowned "You will NOT enter filthy organic".

Lance replied "I'm not fan of striking women, so I'm going to do the decent thing and give you 10 seconds to move out of the way or else".

The blonde android growled and stretched her arms across the door, her cybernetic eyes bitterly glaring and charging for another blast. Lance frowned and fired an energy blast from both his hands and destroyed Android 18. The robot was completely eradicated, along with the door, revealing a gigantic supply of micro sized slaves held captive in cargo cubes.

Lance smiled "10".

Meanwhile……

"Special delivery" Pepper said.

The pink haired girl laughed as she soared through the air and blasted another spyder pod down from the heavens. Pepper's pink and yellow colored energy blasts seemed to cripple, and paralyze the mechanical slave ships from the inside out. A damaged, gray colored spyder pod flew behind Pepper and started firing its headlight beams and spiral twirling missiles.

Pepper grinned "Now, now, now, if you're gonna play rough".

The girl fired back at the headlight beams and cancelled out each blast with her own, her long atomic pink hair dazzling as she moved gracefully and smoothly like an angel. Four more spyder pods surrounded her and started to physically ram past her, trying to escape the ambushed depot and escape with their human cargo. Pepper turned around and glared angrily.

Pepper shouted "Now you've gone and pissed me off, THUNDER PLASMA".

A spider like, web of energy surged from Pepper's pink fingertips, the pink web like energy sparkled vividly with wild blasts of intense electricity. The Android operators of the spyder pods screamed as their mechanical chariots were suddenly halted by the pink lighting storm. Lights and engines started to sputter and spark with smoke, the pods systems began to rapidly shut down. Pepper's attack was somehow completely disabling the spyder pods.

Trunks and Pan looked up as the massive pod ships started to descend from the heavens, like metallic meteorites encased in charcoal colored steel. The two teen Saiyans nodded at each other before soaring into the skies and heading for the pods. Pepper smiled as she spotted Trunks and Pan, the young warriors were catching the pods and taking them back safely to the ground. Trunks and Pan knew there were still humans inside those pods.

As the pods began to crash and his minions continued to fall, Android 8 realized his entire machine army would soon be dismantled in a matter of minutes. Goku gasped as Android 8 savagely hurled Goku off of him like a Frisbee.

Android 8 snarled "Enough is enough, it's time we put an end to this little game. Mirror tanks, OBLITERATE THEM".

BOOM!

Goku gasped as he was suddenly catapulted forward by a thundering blast of fire, Piccolo grunted as a rocketing laser blast blasted off one of his robotic arms. The heroes turned to see an invading armada of skull plated, mirror coated cyber tanks. The techno tanks continued to pummel Goku, Lance and the others with relentless barrels of high powered, laser fire. Wild sparks burst from Piccolo's severed cybernetic limb, as he tried to dodge the blasts.

Pepper quickly flew back down and aided Lance as they fired their blue and pink colored energy beams towards the tanks. The mirror coated armor of the tanks easily reflected the synthetic Saiyans attacks right back at them, even Trunks and Pan were forced to fall back. Android 8 cackled maniacally as he soon saw the human rebels being forced into a circle by the pressing cannons of the mirror tanks. He raised his hand up and ordered they'd fire.

"Final shine" Vegeta screamed.

A showering barrage of green colored, raindrop like energy blasts scattered their explosive contents across the top and back panels of the mirror tanks. The Saiyan prince's powerful attack obliterated nearly a dozen tanks with just a single blast. Android 8 gasped as the masked Saiyan slowly landed his white boots onto the battlefield with a smug smirk on his face.

Vegeta laughed "I should have known you tinker toys would start to crack under pressure, that's a sign of poor craftsmanship you know. What a waste of expensive materials".

Android 8 screamed "SILENCE, you disgusting piece of organic excrement! How dare you speak to your superiors that way, I should".

A sudden blast silenced Android 8 as one of his shoulders was suddenly blasted off by a massive energy attack from Vegeta's gloved hands. The prince's heavy breathing became fogged with laughter, as he watched 8's right arm collapse to the ground. The gaping, sparking wound in his body only made Android 8 cringe and growl in further aggravation.

Vegeta mockingly replied "Awe, you've lost your arm, pity. Here, how about this for a replacement part?".

The dark haired warrior laughed as he grabbed the nearest mirror tank by the cannon nozzle, and lifted it up above his head. Goku and the others watched eagerly as Vegeta spun the tank around and hurled it at Android 8. The robot warrior cried out as the tank plowed into him and crashed him into the depot. The factory was demolished and reduced to crumbling chunks of mangled metal and steel. Android 8 roared as the building collapsed, crushing him.

Goku, Trunks, Pan and the others simply stood by and watched as the last remnants of the dark and horrible building were washed away in a cloud of dust. Lance and Pepper smirked proudly at their haul of human cubes in tow. The warriors started to turn away as a faint, strangling voice started to holler from the crumpled remains of the spyder pod depot. Goku blinked curiously as he spotted Android 8's, dented and banged up head amongst the rubble.

The android was still alive but in no condition to move or attack, only to remain trapped there, struggling and snarling at his organic opponents. The Nameck Piccolo signaled for the others to head on ahead as he turned his attention towards Android 8. The helpless robot watched as Piccolo removed something from his purple pants with his one good robotic arm. Android 8 gasped in horror, Piccolo was holding an electro magnetic pulse grenade.

"Penny for your thoughts" Piccolo said.

The alien flipped the grenade towards Android 8, his eyes widened in horror as the blue lights on the grenade started to light up. Piccolo turned his back to the android and started to walk away.

"NOOOOOO"

BOOOOOOM!

--------------------

To be continued……


	11. Monsters

Monsters

As the dusk settled on a victory claimed by the Saiyan and human rebels against the heartless Red Ribbon Empire, a new war was being waged on the other side of the battlefield. Scoffed shoes scraped across blood stained rocks as a mysterious figure leapt into the endless shadows of the night.

"Gotta find them, gotta find them, before it's too late"

The figure said to himself. Spiky, slightly grayed black hair sprouted from the chestnut like head of the figure that combed the graveyard of misery he once called home. A shadow suddenly stretched towards the feet of the figure, he gasped and looked towards the source.

"Please let me be wrong for once"

The figure approached the shadow's source, his footsteps slowing down as he reluctantly got closer and closer to see what it was. The man growled and silently stared at the ground, bitter curses and snarled hatred muttered under his spite filled breath. The dark haired man approached the body that belonged to the shadow. The body belonged to a young black teen, with white puffy pants, a war torn black and gold vest, and long spiky black hair.

Krillin sighed "Looks like they got you too Uub. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, I did everything I could to get here in time, but in the end I failed you. Goodbye my friend".

The small warrior leaned in and shut Uub's eyes, giving a last private prayer of peace for his departed friend. The deep, crushing marks on Uub's neck looked like fingers, as if someone literally broke his neck with a single grip.

Krillin growled "Bastards, they're killing us off left and right, treating us like fish in a barrel. This isn't right, this isn't fair! Human beings shouldn't be living like this, forced into fear and hiding from our own creations. Those abominations have to be stopped; they have to PAY for what they've done".

Tracks from Uub's corpse trailed off towards a large plant up ahead, a manufacturing plant. Large oval containers shaped like towers could be seen as Krillin continued to follow the tracks. Krillin desperately soared into the sky and dove faster and faster towards the buildings, hoping and preying he wasn't too late. Uub and Bra were on patrol for any new chemical plants the machines might be making, their last transmission indicated signs of trouble.

Krillin knew Bra and Uub must have found something; otherwise the androids wouldn't have been out here in the middle of no where in the first place. With Uub dead, Krillin is hoping that Bra has not suffered the same fate and that he might rescue her before she too is killed. A gathering of figures soon came into view as Krillin approached the front of the plant. Large bubbles flowed from inside the oval containers glass outer coating.

Their spies were right; the machines were trying to make chemical weapons again, after all these years. Krillin frowned and stood firmly prepared for battle. A chuckling, purple skinned midget suddenly appeared, with big yellow sunglasses, a large green hat, and an orange colored raincoat.

"Well, well now, what do we have here? Poor little red riding hood, all alone and face to face with the wolf" the midget chuckled.

Krillin replied "Shut your trap Android 15, you know damn well who I am and why I'm here. So let's cut the crap and release Bra at once".

Android 15 smiled "Oh you mean this little ragamuffin?".

Suddenly a second Android 15 appeared and was holding Bra by the neck, the blue haired girl gasped as she spotted Krillin across from her. Her once charming and seductive body was now in scars and bloody rags, her red outfit seemingly thrashed and sliced by some sort of blade. Dried blood could be seen on the left side of Bra's defiant yet frightened face.

"Krillin, I'm sorry I couldn't blow up the factory like you wanted, I tried, I tried so hard" Bra pleaded.

Krillin gasped "No Bra, please just stop. You did fine, just relax and stay calm, I'm not going to let him hurt you".

The android chuckled "You mean US don't you rat brain?".

Another flash of purple and orange appeared next to Krillin, and another behind him, and another, and another. In minutes, Android 15's had Krillin surrounded from every angle. Krillin growled as he had forgotten about the special upgrades Mastermind had given all of Dr. Gero's creations. With the power of duplication on his side, Android 15 would be impossible to defeat all alone, especially with Bra's life on the line. The metal midget chuckled.

"Do yourself a favor and use your head cue ball. You disgusting meat sacks are out of your league, were the ones giving orders around here. The ball's in our court daddy-o, and unless you want your prissy little partner back in one piece, you're going to play by our rules" Android 15 said.

Krillin growled "What is it you want?".

Android 15 grinned "The coordinates for the rebel base of course".

The human shook his dark haired head "Not on your life, I'd rather die then help you robot rejects".

"Appreciate the offer, but I think I'll settle for some splatter Bra stew instead" Android 15 said.

Bra screamed as the android's multiple copies started to crush their hands around Bra's head, her blue haired skull starting to bleed from the force. Krillin snarled in anger as the screams were burning at his very soul. The human begged for help as he demanded the androids cease their torture.

Krillin cried out "GOD DAMMIT, let her go, she knows nothing".

Android 15 frowned "I ain't no sucker, you expect me to buy that crap?".

Krillin replied "Then trade me in her place, you can do whatever you want to me just let Bra ago. I'll be all yours and all I ask in return is you release her. After that, you can torture the information out of me for as long as you like".

The android hummed "How do I know you're on the level?".

"Only one way to find out. I'm right here, ready and waiting, just release Bra and you can force me to do whatever you want, that's the deal" Krillin said.

Bra snarled "You big jerk, what the hell do you think you're doing? I can't just let you throw your life away for me, come on don't do this Krillin, we can MPMH".

One of the Android 15 clones clapped his purple digits over the girl's mouth, 15 wanted time to think about this. As much as Android 15 loved to watch humans suffer, he knows Mastermind was getting antsy and demanding results. Krillin is a higher rank then Bra and far more likely to have the information 15 requires. The purple midget looked to his cybernetic clones and nodded, Android 15 was willing to make the deal and trade Bra away.

Krillin lowered his hands and head in defeat, walking towards the androids and preparing to be taken. Bra still angrily squirmed and struggled in horror at Krillin's decision. As greedy and selfish as the girl was, it was breaking her heart to see someone give up their life for her like this. But as Krillin started to approach the circle for the trade, something sparkled above the glass oval containers. A shadowy figure appeared high above the plant.

Blood red eyes seeped through endless showers of darkness, the faint sound of growling and grunting could be heard.

Krillin gasped "Oh my god……it's him……EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW".

KABOOM!

Red energy exploded on the ground and suddenly evaporated miles worth of solid rock. Krillin and Bra screamed as the blast hurled them apart from each other, Android 15 cried out as some his clones were vaporized.

"What the hell is going on here?" Android 15 asked.

A savage animal howl screamed into the night, the shadow started to roar and chant as he banged his chest like a savage primate. Android 15 gasped as the being leapt down and suddenly squashed the purple robot in seconds. The beast like creature grabbed another Android 15 and ripped him in half, razor sharp claws sliced another robot in half. More red colored energy balls formed in the beast's claws as he fired them savagely all around the area.

The black fur, the blood colored hair, the beastly fangs, and that lust for carnage, it was unmistakable.

"_It's him. The beast……the **Black Saiyan**……Kakkarott"_ Krillin gasped.

The savage monster was indeed, none other then Goku's more vicious and evil other half. Created from the seething evil and hatred long since hidden in the darkest bowels of Goku's heart. The Beast as he was called, was born from the nuclear radiation of Android 30's atomic attack 25 years ago. Mutating Goku's body into a permanent Super Saiyan 4, the monster has been a nightmare for both humans and machines, causing chaos everywhere.

Green colored energy blasts pelted the Beast from behind as the army of mini androids started blasting their energy at the monster. Kakkarott snarled as he reared back his left hand and fired a tremendous energy blast, the wave blasted through the android copies and smashed into one of the oval containers. A gushing burst of acidic chemicals and toxic fluids oozed out and seeped into the ash stained landscape. Krillin and Bra turned to run.

The Beast leapt on all fours and raced after the fleeing humans, drool and hunger dripping from his lion like fangs. Krillin gasped the black monster appeared before them and bashed his forearms against the 2 humans. The young Saiyan teen though quickly regained composure on her curvy legs, and red leather shredded pants. Bra was raised to be a warrior not a victim. Krillin begged for Bra to run away but she ignored him and charged ahead.

The hulking ape like creature remained still as Bra reared back her leg and slammed it into the Beast's face, she then formed a yellow energy ball in her hands and fired it into his chest. Unphased and unaffected by Bra's attacks, the hairy ape roared as he smashed his knuckles into Bra's face. The girl dropped in seconds with blood gushing from her nose and lips. The Beast then lunged after Bra as she fell and jammed his fist right into her belly.

"AHHHHHHH" Bra screamed.

The monstrous monkey roared and savagely ripped something from her inner organs, blood oozed from the Beast's crushing grip. Bra gasped in pain before leaning her head back and dying.

Krillin screamed "You son of a bitch!".

Anger drove Krillin into a fury driven frenzy as he prepared to attack the Beast, but the creature was ready for him and turned around in a flash. The Beast slashed his claws across Krillin's chest and smacked the crippled human to the ground. Krillin cried out in pain as large, blood dripping claw marks appeared on his stinging chest. The Beast laughed a sickening chuckle of sorts before turning his red haired head; he still had Android 15 to kill.

Teal colored balls of energy rapidly fired from the multiple Android 15 clones, the small, purple skinned army of androids attacked the Beast with everything they had. The demonic monster glared hatefully as he spotted the "real" 15 hiding behind his army of copies. Android 15 was struggling with a small watch like device, rapidly hitting it and screaming into it.

15 screamed "Omnibots, Omnibots, signal the GOD DAMN Omnibots already".

The watch was actually a micro communicator that was signaling for reinforcements. The Beast roared and slashed his claws against the brunt of the android army, a gigantic red colored energy wave sliced through the robots like water. Fragmented robot parts showered down like silver rain, Android 15 squealed as the Beast now had him in sight. Fangs opened up as the Beast fired a red colored energy blast from his jaws right at Android 15.

The purple midget cried out and jumped out of the way, an explosion rocked the chemical plants as a massive hole was formed in one of the containers. Fowl smelling toxic chemicals and gasses started to slither out of the container. Krillin gasped as he quickly covered his mouth, he had to escape or else he'd be poisoned like Vegeta. Android 15 quickly removed a small pen from his sky blue pants, and fired it like a projectile at Krillin's legs.

PING!

A small, blinking object the size of a dime landed on the back of one of Krillin's legs, it was a homing device. The Beast roared as he grabbed 15 by his bright red bow tie and started slashing his claws into the robot's purple face.

ZAP!

An enormous energy wave suddenly smashed into the red ape creature and propelled him off of Android 15. The Beast roared and glared to the skies, towards the one who had interfered with his prey. It was a gigantic robot, round shaped, dark black in color and almost oval like in appearance. The machine had a single, worm shaped glass like eye on a small, thin canopy. The flat chest on the bulky robot had the gigantic sized RR logo on it.

Stubby legs and arms flexed mechanical muscles and black, chubby steel digits equipped with blasters in their palms, and gun barrels in their fingers. The Godzilla sized robots were twice the size of any dinosaur, and almost the height of an average hotel. These dreaded, towering weapons of destruction and death are none other then the feared and revered, Omnibots, the most powerful mechanical minions in all of the Red Ribbon Empire.

The Beast grinned "Yum, yum".

Android 15 screamed "ANNHILATE HIM".

The Omnibots opened up their chests and revealed blindingly bright mirror like panels, preparing for the Beast's Kame Hame Ha attack. Kakkarott fired the awesome beam at the robots and gasped as it was reflected right back at him, ten times its normal size and power. The Beast leapt from his clawed palms and climbed up the chemical towers, dodging swinging fists of iron from the ogre sized androids. 15 gasped as the Beast was right above them.

The black demon was sitting on top of one of the chemical containers, grinning wickedly as the Omnibots charged up their chest panel guns.

"NO, stop, deactivate at once, he's tricking you, you're going to" Android 15 pleased.

But it was too late; the Omnibot opened fired on the chemical plant and vaporized it with a single shot from its chest blaster. The Beast leapt onto the robot and bashed his clawed fists into the robot's face, hammering like a primate into the central glass eye with savage ferocity. The Omnibot collapsed and dropped onto its back as sparks spewed from its open face. The second Omnibot turned to face its fallen friend and marched forward.

The Beast eagerly awaited the 2nd Omnibot to attack, his claws charged with twin balls of red energy as he watched the robot open up its mirror chest. Android 15 panicked and quickly fled the scene as the 2nd Omnibot fired and completely destroyed its counterpart with its mirror blaster. Kakkarott vanished from the vaporized robot and reappeared in front of the 2nd one, the Omnibot lifted up its stubby arms and launched off its own fists like missiles. The Beast laughed and destroyed both fists with his red energy balls. Using the instant transmission, the Beast once again disappeared.

A sudden crack appeared on the Omnibot's mirror panel, the robot sparked as a driving force was smashing it in its belly. The hulking, black furry arms of the Beast were shoving the Omnibot's busted mirror coated chest backwards into a fall. The robot crashed into the other chemical container, drenching the iron drone in an ocean's worth of acidic chemicals and toxic fluids. The sickening smile of pleasure painted over the Beast's fowl face.

Dripping globs of melted metal and sizzling steel oozed down the half fried shell of the totaled Omnibot. Glaring beams of energy formed in the cupped hands of Kakkarott, as the Beast without a soul or name fired a second Kame Hame HA wave. The monstrous monkey leapt on the shattered remains of the robot as Kakkarott bathed in the glorious flames of his opponent's demise. Android 15 gasped from afar, watching the plant go up in smoke.

Android 15 smirked "You're going to die for this monkey boy, you're going to die and I'm going to make sure I'm there when it happens. But first (raises up his miniature tracking device) I think Mastermind would like to see this. I know he'd want us to personally thank Krillin for the location of the rebel base. And soon, very soon……the human race will exist no more".

------------------

To be continued……


	12. Where it Hurts

Where it hurts

CLANK!

A sea of liquids burst freely from a clanging circle of silver cups and glasses, laughter roared from the gathered humans and Saiyans. In what feels like an ocean's worth of suffering through decade after decade, the rebels finally have something to celebrate about. After the startling victory over the Spyder pod depot, General Goten felt it was time he gave his friends and soldiers a break. The war would soon be at an end, that much was certain.

Goku laughed playfully as he slurped a gulp full of wine into his greedy lips, Trunks and Pan laughed as fresh, grape colored wine dripped from Goku's smiling chops.

Goten smiled "This is indeed a glorious day. Even if it was only a single spyder pod depot, it is a sign that the winds of change are finally on our side. Bit by bit, we will cripple the Red Ribbon Empire and liberate planet Earth from Mastermind's technical tyranny, so the human race can one day live in peace again".

Piccolo, Vegeta, Lance and the others nodded and clanged their glasses together one more time with joy. Everyone at the rebel base felt energized, cheerful, and even optimistic, it had been many years since these war torn souls had heard the sound of laughter. Bulma smiled from her computer monitor, flickering the lights into various colors with her machine manipulations. Trunks laughed a bit waving to Bulma who winked at him.

Pan smiled and went off to get more punch and wine, Trunks blinked as a weary Krillin approached the young teen.

"Looks like the word on the grapevine is true, you guys must have really done a bang up job" Krillin said.

Trunks replied "Oh gee, it was nothing really, were just trying to help anyway that we can. It's a miracle we made it out in one piece".

Krillin smirked "Don't sell yourself short Trunks, I should know, I am the resident dwarf around here".

Trunks politely laughed at that but noticed Krillin was dead serious. It still hurt Trunks to see Goku's old friend in such a rugged, darkened appearance what with his ratted clothes and assaulting assortment of bodily scars.

Krillin continued "But seriously, I nearly croaked when Piccolo told me you guys were back. I thought he snapped or something. But here you guys are, young, healthy, and looking exactly as I remember you guys 25 years ago".

Trunks nodded "That dimensional portal sure did a number on me and Pan. We thought Goku had turned into that monster ape Goten told me about, I was just as surprised as you were when I saw him as a kid again".

"Yeah, that's Goku all right, a child at heart even in a man's body and with the power of the gods. Still the same old Goku" Krillin said.

Suddenly the vivid image of Bra's death flashed into Krillin's mind, his tattered, spiky gray hair stood straight up as he suddenly got the chills. The terrible flames engulfing that savage Saiyan monster……Krillin had almost forgotten.

Trunks blinked "Krillin, are you all right?".

The aging monk nodded "Y-y-y-yeah just a bit over exhausted from p-p-p-patrolling. Enjoy the party Trunks I've got to talk to Goten……in private".

Krillin walked off and waved past Pan as she returned with 2 cups in her small gloved hands, the young girl blinked curiously. Trunks attention was also focused on the weary looking Krillin.

Pan frowned "Is something wrong with him Trunks? He looked really upset, I haven't seen anyone that sad since dad fought Baby".

Trunks said "Well he did lose a lot you know Pan. Having your only child murdered by those heartless androids, and then kidnapping Android 18 so they could copy her biological blueprints to make more android storm troopers is not an easy thing to live with".

Pan sighed a bit "Poor guy, he's really had a hard time here Trunks".

The teen nodded "I know, I know, but don't worry. Once we complete our mission here, we can go back home and stop this terrible mess from ever happening. Just like Taron said".

Meanwhile, else where in the base……

TINK!

A dim light was turned on as Goten, Piccolo, Goku, and Krillin were inside a small dark room, a private room used only for top secret discussions. Krillin hung his head as he explained everything that happened to him that night.

Goten sighed "And you're sure there was no way either one of them could have survived?".

Krillin shook his head.

Goten angrily clutched his titanium digits "Dammit, that brainless son of bitch monkey is just as dangerous as the blasted robots".

Piccolo butted in "Worse, those machines are hunting us, they have an agenda, a plan, something that requires intelligence and focus. Kakkarott is just a wild animal using Goku's Super Saiyan 4 powers like a toy. He'll attack anything and anyone, we've got to do something about him".

Goten shook his head "Not yet, we can't afford depleting our resources in tracking him down. We finally have a chance to make a serious dent in Mastermind's plans. We'll just have to advise everyone to be extra cautious when coming in contact with the Beast".

Goku curiously asked "Shouldn't I try to reason with him or something? I mean, he is still apart of me".

"No way Goku, I've seen and felt what that monster is capable of doing first hand. Trust me, that thing is unreasonable, it's a blood thirsty monster, pure and simple" Krillin said.

Goten added "For now, let's keep a lid on what happened to Bra and Uub. We just got the troops calmed down and the morale is higher then it's ever been before, no sense depressing everyone and causing a wide spread panic".

Goku was already about to protest, wanting to say how he felt that was a really bad idea hiding that kind of information.

Piccolo nodded "Don't worry Goku, were going to tell them, we just thought it'd be wise if we waited a little bit later. We've got to stay positive, stay hopeful, and stay strong if were ever going to win this war".

Outside at the rest of the party……

"Trunks, get over here this instant, I have something to talk to you about" a voice said.

The young teen turned around to see his father, bitterly scowling and lurking in the dark. Trunks laughed at his father's typical brooding habit even in a time of celebration. Vegeta simply stood there, waiting and breathing heavily in his plastic face mask.

Trunks said "Be right there pop (to Pan) hang on one sec, I've gotta go talk with my dad for a minute".

Pan nodded "Sure thing".

Trunks smiled and winked at her, to which Pan bashfully blushing and sipped her cup nervously at the playful advance. The young Saiyan teen strolled over to his father's company in the shadows and eagerly asked his father what he wanted. Vegeta simply stared and crossed his arms.

Vegeta frowned "Break it off immediately".

Trunks blinked "Uh I'm sorry, come again?".

Vegeta repeated "Don't play dumb I can see it in your eyes, now break it off before this gets out of hand".

Trunks shrugged "Dad I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about".

"HER, Pan, Goku's granddaughter smart mouth, I want you to break up with her and put this silly relationship nonsense to rest" Vegeta said.

The boy gasped, his young skin turning pale with shock over his father's heartless and barbaric sounding words. Trunks looked over his shoulder, looking at Pan as she laughed and smiled with Goku. Goku was stuffing is face full of turkey and stuffing, Pan simply continued to laugh and bask in the warmth of the moment. Trunks was practically lost inside of Pan.

Trunks snapped back "No, I will not".

Vegeta growled "_What_ did you just say to me?".

Trunks added "I won't do it, Pan is my friend and we've been through so much together. She's a kind, sweet, energetic person, and one that I promised I would protect no matter what. So I'm not going to just dump her because you're mad I'm dating Goku's granddaughter".

Vegeta rolled his eyes "Idiot! Goku has nothing to do with this, I'm telling you this for your own good. I don't want to see you crippled like I was by my emotions".

"Dad, what the hell are you talking about? Why would I get hurt by loving someone?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta replied "Because of the pain……the suffering……the agony. You can't imagine what it was like, thinking you were dead and having to go through out the rest of my life knowing yours had been tragically cut short. Things only got worse after the war started. First you, then your mother, and now Bra".

Trunks gasped "You mean Bra's dead too? When did you plan on telling me this, whenever you were in the MOOD for it?".

Vegeta scorned "I just found out minutes ago, so keep your mouth shut and listen. The point is that we are at war son and as long as you have someone close to you, you will always feel pain. If something happens to Pan, it will tear you apart and if something happens to you, it would destroy her as well. Relationships and love bonds are luxuries we cannot afford to have Trunks.

We are in a war for our very survival, and if something should happen to you or Pan, it is just going to cause more misery and suffering. End it now, it's for your own good and for hers as well".

Silent snarls growled from Trunks grinding teeth, his cup shattering under the crackling pressure of his clenched fists. Drops of blood and liquid oozed from his trembling hands as Trunks angrily shoved past his father.

"I love her……and I will _not_ stop loving her" Trunks hissed.

Pan blinked and suddenly saw Trunks leaving in a bitter fit of rage, the young girl started to follow him but stopped as she saw Vegeta shaking his head. A voice from behind called out to Pan, a voice she couldn't believe she had heard.

Pan turned around "Is that who I think it is?".

A thin but well formed middle aged woman slowly stepped out of the shadows. The woman's hair was black and short, almost tomboyish, and dangling above 2 crystal colored blue eyes. The woman's frame was hugged loosely by a tattered, dark blue colored shirt with a faded logo on the front that seemed to spell out "Fight".

"Momma?" Pan squeaked out.

Videl gasped "Oh my baby girl, you've finally come home".

The woman rushed forward and wrapped her loving arms Pan, she gasped and blushed nervously as her mother nearly hugged her to death. Videl sobbed as ocean colored tears sprinkled down her faded crystal colored eyes. Pan laughed nervously as she could feel Videl's hands rubbing down the girl's midnight black hair and soft skin, as if not believing it was really her.

Videl sobbed "This is real……your really here".

Pan gasped "Momma you sure have changed, well, not as much as Uncle Goten but. Anyways, it is good to see you again. I was worried at first that you might have been".

Videl sighed "Like papa?".

Pan shamefully nodded, the two girls both hanged their heads in silence as tears dripped from their eyes. The beautiful, kind and caring soul that was Gohan still burned brightly in their pain filled hearts.

Videl forced a weak smile "No, no honey, I'm fine. It's just that……I haven't been the same since your father died. I couldn't stand losing him and you, I just couldn't take it. I spent most of my time here, I haven't left this base in years……I refuse to let the world take away anymore of my heart".

Pan nervously bit her lip "Momma, I hate to ask but what happened to grandma and Grandpa Satan?".

Videl replied "Chi, Chi passed away 3 months ago. But it was natural causes honey, nothing bad. As for dad well he".

A loud clanging was heard as someone was banging on the iron door to the base's entrance. Videl smiled and told Pan to hold that thought as she headed towards the door, she turned the locks and opened it.

"Pepper and Lance where have you guys been, the party started an hour" Videl said.

But her voice suddenly stopped in place, her eyes widened as her heart suddenly jumped to an alarming speed. There was a tall, cold faced, red haired monstrous figure standing in front of the door way. The man had a stern face, gold earrings, black pants, neon yellow green colored armor, and a Red Ribbon army logo on his chest. Videl turned white as a sheet.

Android 16 hissed "We found you at last".

-------------

To be continued……


	13. Payback

Payback 

The voracious flames of chaos swallowed figures of flesh as the explosions of death and destruction rocked the rebel base in a blinding sea of fiery doom and despair. Screaming echoes of spirits slain rang loudly in the fright filled ears of dying humans. Laser beams gushed forth from Android 16's ice cold eyes, his lifeless orbs blasting away at anything and everything that moved. Trunks and Pan screamed as the base started to collapse in fire.

Massive pieces of ceiling lumber and plaster started to rain down upon them, Goku shouted for Trunks and Pan to follow his voice, they quickly ran to it. Goten slammed his mechanical arm into a burning pile of wood, smashing it to splinters and choking on black smoke as he called out to his fleeing rebels.

"Everyone, hurry, escape through the emergency exit, GO before it's too late" Goten shouted.

Android 16 smirked "It is already far too late organic scum".

Flashing lights and alarms blared as Bulma activated her emergency evacuation signal. Android 16 roared as his massive neon forearms bashed through people's spines like paper, his thrashing forearms crunched through the crumbling base faster and harder.

Trunks gasped "This is insane, we can't just let him burn this place down, we have to fight him Goku".

Pan nodded "Trunks is right, this is our home grandpa. With you, me, Trunks and Uncle Goten we can".

"GET OUT NOW" Goku screamed.

The pint sized Saiyan flashed into his Super Saiyan mode and used his energy to forcefully propel Trunks and Pan to the exit. Goku turned to Android 16 and slammed his fists into the android's emotionless face. 16 snarled and simply grabbed Goku's wrist, crackling steel fingers start snapping Goku's hand bones.

Android 16 said "I was created with the soul purpose of killing you Goku, and now that I have been rebuilt, I can finally complete that mission".

Goku grunted "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that's going to be a lot harder then you think".

Android 16 scoffed "Your spirit is disgusting".

The red haired android grabbed Goku's arms and hurled him into the wall; Android 16 then charged forward and bashed his knee into Goku's chest.

"UGH" Goku cried out, coughing up blood.

Android 16 smirked "I'll just have to break that spirit along with the rest of your bones".

Piccolo and Vegeta leaped from the flames and charged towards Android 16. Goku begged them to be careful, but his gargled words would prove useless. Android 16 released Goku and turned to face Piccolo and Vegeta.

BAM! BAM!

16's twin rocket fists struck Vegeta in the face, and snared Piccolo by his throat. The twin flying hands suddenly exploded and sent the two heroes crashing to the ground in a heap of sizzled scars.

Goten roared "Heads up".

CLANG!

Android 16's head was smashed off of his body by Goten's powerful cybernetic arm. The mechanical arm crunched through metal plating and severed wiring, 16's head rolled onto the ground as his body dropped down to it's knees with it's headless physique.

Goten sighed "Thank god that's over".

Android 16's head suddenly fired a pair of eye laser beams at Goten's chest, he screamed as blood gushed from a wound located around his rib bones. 16's body aimed his handless wrists towards Goten and suddenly sprouted 2 new fists, both fired towards Goten and knocked him back with incredible force and speed. The android's body clicked its neon yellow, black tipped boots as it grabbed its head and snapped it back into place on its body.

"I'm just getting started Saiyan" Android 16 said.

Pan and Trunks smirked "Good, cause so are we".

The Saiyan teens unloaded a barrage of energy blasts against Android 16, Trunks and Pan fired more and more blasts, quickening their pace and increasing their energy. Android 16 firmly walked into the raging sea of energy blasts and stormed right into the faces of his adolescent adversaries.

Trunks shouted "Pan, get out of OW".

The boy's face was suddenly smashed by Android 16's hammering knuckles. 16 grabbed Trunks by his hair and hurled him across the room like a Frisbee, he then laser blasted Pan into the back of a wall with his eye lasers. The mechanical giant walked towards the fallen girl as she stared in horror, helpless and powerless to stop this juggernaut of twisted science.

Videl screamed "Leave my baby alone you son of a bitch".

Pan gulped "Momma no".

The dark haired woman smashed a steel pipe across Android 16's face, the pipe bent completely in half. Videl then reared back her leg and slammed it into the neck of the android, she gasped in horror to see it had no affect. Android 16's ice cold eyes sparkled with dark delight as he wrapped his Frankenstein sized fingers around Videl's neck and jerked her off her feet. Videl gagged and choked, her arms and legs weakly struggling against 16.

Videl begged "Not my daughter, not again, I won't let you".

Android 16 replied "No creature of flesh and blood will be spared from my master's wrath lowly human, your filthy, insect of a daughter deserves to die just as much as you do.  
Videl snarled "You……you……bastard, you can't".

Android 16 eagerly replied "I killed your father Videl Satan, I can most certainly kill his grand daughter".

Pan begged and screamed for 16 to stop as tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

Android 16 frowned "Just like I can kill you".

SNAP!

Videl's neck shattered and her lifeless body was dropped to the ground, Pan's tear soaked eyes widened in horror as she turned her fearful eyes away from her mother's body. Android 16 then aimed his sights towards Bulma and the master computer. The digital woman simply snarled and flashed Android 16 the finger, her monitor sparking wildly from all the damages. Android 16's shoulder pads opened up and revealed twin shoulder rockets.

The rockets launched and completely destroyed Bulma and all of her computer software. Flame covered wires and microchips spewed out of Bulma's computer screen like a Piñata made out of metal, Android 16 smirked and looked around. Videl, Pan, Goku, Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, they were all weak and defenseless in their seemingly unconscious positions. The android removed his rocket fists again and prepared his ultimate final attack.

Goku's eyes weakly opened as he saw yellow energy circling around 16's open wrists, bright lights started to flash as 16 powered up. Goku realized that Android 16 was going to use his Hell's Flash attack to vaporize the base with everyone in it.

Goku nodded "Not if I have anything to say about it".

Android 16 prepared to fire his Hell's Flash attack, when suddenly a raging young voice screamed out from behind him. Goku jumped onto 16's back and grabbed him by his neck and red Mohawk styled hair. Blue colored energy was forming in Goku's hands as he held onto Android 16.

16 snapped "Stupid monkey, what the hell do you think your doing?"

Goku smiled "Measuring up, let's see if your blast can match mine at pointblank range".

Android 16 gasped "Brainless baboon you'll kill us all. If you fire your Kame Hame Ha wave at this range, you'll blow us all up including yourself".

Goku laughed "Funny, the exact same thing is going to happen if I just let you nuke our home base. But at least this way if we have to go down, were not going down alone".

"NO STOP" Android 16 shouted.

"Ka……me……Ha……me……HA" Goku said.

The entire base went white as the conflicting energy attacks merged into one and created a devastating explosion that engulfed the smoke scorched skies of the Earth of the Future. A mushroom cloud shot up into the sky like a water fountain. The base had been completely destroyed and everyone in it seemed to be either dead or buried. Flame covered debris and soot stained bodies were strewn all along the vaporized base, virtually no signs of life.

Pepper and Lance gasped as they returned to the base, only to find a graveyard of fire and buried stone instead. The two synthetic Saiyans were sent out on a food run mission for the party. Lance and Pepper had returned with leftover food supplies remaining in the abandoned grocery markets, and empty houses they were fortunate enough to find in their searches. But as Pepper and Lance quickly looked around the area, they had very little hope.

Lance blinked "Hey, look over there, I see something moving".

Android 16 grunted as he stood upon his fractured legs, gaping holes of circuitry and wiring sparked out of his wounds. Goku was lying unconscious on the ground in front of the android. 16 snarled his cybernetic teeth as his metallic, skeletal hands wrapped around a large rock and lifted it high into the air. Android 16 was going to kill Goku, even if it killed him.

Lance shouted "NEO FORCE".

Pepper followed "THUNDER PLASMA.  
The spiraling, multicolored energy beams swirled into a blinding sea of raw energy. Android 16 screamed as the blasts slammed into his back and vaporized the juggernaut android. Lance and Pepper winced their eyes shut as 16 exploded, the Synthetic Saiyan duo quickly rushed to Goku's aid amidst the graveyard that was once their base, their HQ, their home.

-------------------

Meanwhile back at the RR HQ……

"HA, HA, HA, marvelous, there's nothing more satisfying then seeing your enemies disappear into a mushroom cloud" Mastermind cackled.

The wicked machine ruler had been watching the fireworks from his tower at the main Red Ribbon base, gloating over the apparent destruction and downfall of his human rebel foes. Also inside the room was Android 19 and 15.

Android 15 chuckled "See, I told you that tracking device would pay off. That blockheaded human lead us right to the rebel base".

Mastermind nodded "Indeed, we were quite fortunate in this turn of events. Shame that we had to lose such a valuable warrior like number 16, but alas, such is the price one must pay for war".

An unsettling silence set upon the dark, cold, and metallic room. Android 19 nervously stood in silence as he awaited instructions from his dark master.

Android 15 said "Now that's there no one left to stop us boss, why don't we rip off the gaskets and have our self a jamming party? The planet is ours for the taking".

Mastermind frowned "The only thing I plan on taking Android 15 is the trash (turns to 15) out that is".

The purple midget gasped as Mastermind's armed suddenly transformed into a gigantic, multi-barreled chain gun. Hundreds of small, red dots circled Android 15's yellow sunglasses and neon green hat.

"B-b-b-b-but boss, I done good, I gave you the location of the human base, why the hating?" Android 15 asked nervously.

Mastermind scowled "Incompetent toad, did you REALLY think that would excuse your embarrassing performance at the chemical plant?".

Android 15 asked "Say what?".

Mastermind continued "I have monitors installed in every one of my facilities you twit, I make sure I can see everything that happens. You foolishly wasted two of my expensive Omnibots while trying to destroy the beast, Kakkarott. Not only did you fail to kill him, you also ruined all of my toxic chemicals and poisons in those containers.

It took me YEARS to rebuild those viral cells after Vegeta ruined them, and now I'll have to start all over again".

The midget sized android continued to protest, his purple hands shaking as he begged forgiveness from his master. Android 19 looked away in horror.

Mastermind smirked "Failure will not be tolerated nor excused in my empire lowly drone. Android 15, as of now, you are TERMINATED".

Android 15 screamed and turned to run for the door.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Thousands of bullet smoking barrels unloaded into the now shattered and torn, crippled carcass of Android 15. The robot looked like Swiss cheese. Mastermind grunted and reformatted his arm back to normal, Android 19 gulped and slowly backed away from the bullet riddled body of 15.

"Commander 19, pick up that junk pile and dump it into the incinerator. His body is staining my carpet" Mastermind said.

Android 19 squeaked "Yes sir, will there be anything else?".

Mastermind nodded "Indeed, prepare all available units for launch sequence in precisely 6 hours. I want my shuttle fleet fully fueled and ready for takeoff as soon as my soldiers are loaded up, along with the tanks, jets, and Omnibots".

The white android once again replied "Yes sir".

Mastermind cackled "With the human resistance crushed, there is no reason for me to remain on this desolate wasteland anymore. I will cast my iron hand into the stars above, spreading my robot storm troopers across the galaxy. Planet after planet, system after system, they will all fall before me. And soon, the entire universe shall belong to the great Red Ribbon Empire".

---------------

To be continued……


	14. Last Stand

Last Stand

The staggering rebels grunted and groaned as they were yanked from the cluttering, burn soaked debris of their once glorious base and home. Goten grunted as his cyborg arm sparked with massive injuries.

"Take it easy Uncle Goten, we got you" Pan said.

Pan and Trunks pushed up Goten's armpits and carried the weary general back to the others. Everyone was filled with despair and sorrow, the base was completely destroyed. Bulma, Videl, their tools, their maps, their medical supplies, all gone.

Trunks counted "Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Goten, Krillin, Pan, myself, Pepper, and Lance. That's everyone……unfortunately".

The stinging memory of Bulma and Videl's deaths at the hands of that monster Android 16 burned brightly in the memory of Trunks aching heart. Pan sniffled a bit as she wiped her nose; Goku gently wrapped a tattered blanket around her and rubbed her back.

Lance blinked "At least we still got these".

The blue dressed soldier slammed down a black burnt crate, twisted and bent but still salvageable. Inside were countless neo pulse grenades and the captive cargo cubes they liberated from the spyder pod depot from Android 8. Containing the captive souls of human slaves bred for machine based labor and sweatshop enslavement.

Vegeta growled "Don't be mad, that's hardly a fraction of the army those blasted machines have. We wouldn't stand a chance against them".

Piccolo nodded "I hate to say it but Vegeta is right, were at a severe disadvantage here. Depleted resources, limited supplies, and an army of people who probably don't even know how to use a pulse grenade".

"They've won, we lost, and we have to accept it……it's over" Vegeta said.

"NO" Goten screamed.

The ragged, straggling group of weary soldiers and Saiyans looked up to the enraged general.

Goten shook his head "I refuse to let it end this way. We've made too many compromises already; too many retreats. They invade our space and we fall back. They assimilate entire species and we fall back. Not again. The line must be drawn here! This far, no further. I will not let this madness come to pass for one second longer.

They have raped our freedom and our humanity, transformed our world into a graveyard, and treated our children and loves ones like cattle. We will fight, we MUST fight, and I swear to you, on the Saiyan blood that boils in my veins, I will make them PAY for what they have done to us".

Piccolo and Vegeta looked at each other before returning their gaze to Goten, their cybernetic limbs painfully reminding them of their losses. The fires burning from their bases ruins shimmered brightly upon the heroes cybernetic parts.

Goku smiled "Gohan would be proud of you Goten, just like I am right now. I'm with you 100 percent".

Trunks and Pan smiled together "You know you can count on us".

The aging Namek warrior smirked as he listened and watched the young heroes voice their words of courage and valor. Piccolo couldn't believe that after years of suffering and cybernetics, nothing has changed at all.

"Only you guys could find hope in a hopeless situation……I'm in" Piccolo said proudly.

Vegeta scoffed "This is insane Goku; you can't honestly be serious about this suicide missions of yours".

The young Saiyan laughed "Of course I am Vegeta. We can't very much let the bad guys get away with everything they've done now can we? It's our duty, and out right as Earthlings".

"Spare me, were Saiyans not Earthlings Goku. Planet Vegeta was our home and our home it shall remain" Vegeta said.

Goku replied "Planet Vegeta may have been our birthplace, but Earth has been a home and a shelter to us for many years now. Everything that has happened to this planet is in direct contact with our arrival. Our loved ones and friends are apart of this war we created, and now it's time to finish it. Don't you think that's what your family would want?".

Vegeta growled in bitter agony at the mere mentioning of the word "family", had Goku so carelessly forgotten that they were all dead? But as Trunks placed a warm hand on his father's shoulder, Vegeta's eyes lit up with brief glimpses of a future on the horizon. Trunks smiled and looked to Vegeta.

"Mom and sis are gone, but were not and that's what's important. We have to live on, we have to go on, to fight for them dad" Trunks said.

The scratchy breathing of Vegeta's air mask slowed as he knew Trunks was right. Vegeta nodded and surrounded Goku and the others as they prepared for battle……the final battle. With their man power depleted and limited supplies in terms of weapons, Goku would have to come up with a brilliant plan to break into the Machine HQ, take out the security systems, fight through the endless horde of machines armies, and confront Mastermind.

Fortunately for Goten and the others, a brilliant plan is exactly what Goku had in mind.

Meanwhile at Red Ribbon Empire HQ……

Swarming hordes of dark purple Skybat jets soared over the smoke churning factories of the mechanical empire. Thousands of android storm troopers, both 18 and 17 model units, mustered towards the launch bay in the center of the empire. Towering, black titanium space shuttles were lined up against a blast off tower constructed closely to the master tower in RR HQ. Weapons and tanks were being rapidly loaded into the shuttle's cargo bay doors.

A fork lift of chain gun blasters stacked in large, silver titanium based containers was hauled into the bay doors as the cargo ship slowly closed up. Marching armies of androids stormed into the ships by the thousands, soon all 6 of the massive shuttles would be packed to the fullest with robot soldiers, vehicles, and weapons of mass destruction.

"My dream has finally become a reality 19, finally, I can spread the glory of perfection to the stars above and create the most powerful race in the entire universe" Mastermind chuckled.

The dark lord was watching the shuttles loading procedure from his balcony, personally overseeing the android storm troopers progress. Android 19 nodded as he stood firmly behind his master.

Android 19 nodded "Yes master, half of your forces have been successfully loaded into all 6 shuttles cargo bays. Were currently loading the other half now and should be ready to launch in 3 hours".

Mastermind replied "Excellent, the sooner we get off this shit hole planet the better. Without those pathetic human rebels and their Sayian sideshow, this planet has served it's purpose. I will now venture forth and conquer the rest of the planets in the North Galaxy, then to the South, West, and the East".

The pale faced android chuckled "Your plan is magnificent master, all forms of life will serve you soon enough".

KABOOM!

An ear shattering explosion of cosmic proportions suddenly violently rocked the entire foundation of the metallic empire. Mastermind and 19 gasped in horror as they looked towards the front gates, they had been literally blown in half. Suddenly thousands of small black balls rained down from the skies. Android 18 screamed as whole platoon of androids were vaporized in a flash of sizzling metal. The balls were EMP bombs, they littered the battlefield.

Hundreds of small explosions vaporizing large chunks of android storm troopers. Goten and the others charged forward as more human warriors hurled EMP bombs into the skies like fireballs. Piccolo leapt into the air and extended his steel arms like flying arrows. Three Android 17s and an Android 18 gagged as Piccolo's steel fists sliced into them like butter. Piccolo roared and reverted his arms back as they launched spiral missiles.

Mastermind roared "What the hell is going on here?".

Goten screamed back "FOR FREEDOM".

The cyborg armed Saiyan reared back his mechanical arm and hurled another EMP bomb. The blast sky rocketed piles of androids across the field, one of them smashed into a Mirror tank and splattered it's melting components all over the reflective dashboard.

"I thought they were supposed to be DEAD" Mastermind howled, frantically strangling Android 19.

Pan and Trunks happily held hands as they flew forward and pushed their other hands out forward, unleashing a barrage of rain like energy blasts into the teaming masses of android soldiers. A massive tank blast hurled at the two lovers. Trunks and Pan gasped as they separated hands while the tank continued to fire.

Trunks smirked "Fire in the hole".

The young teen removed his shattered crystal sword and lunged towards the mirror tank. Trunks jammed the sword right into the nozzle of the tank's cannon, KABLAM! The tank fired and a massive explosion backfired into the tank's core and caused it literally self destruct. Releasing the sword and leaping off his brown shoes, Trunks dove down to the ground as the tank blew up. Pan continued to bravely soar into the heavens towards a skybat jet.

The Android 17 pilot fired two massive red, shark faced missiles at Pan. The young girl smirked and fired an energy blast into one missile, instantly destroying it. The 2nd missile came right at Pan's young face and apple like cheeks. The girl squeaked and panicked as she kicked her right leg up and hit the missile, it surprisingly was sent spiraling back to it's skybat jet source. The jet exploded and Pan cheered as the machine parts rained down.

Rapid firing machine gun turrets slaughtered into dozens of human freedom fighters as they charged. Lance and Pepper flashed on their synthetic Saiyan powers and fired plasma blasts at the guns, clearing a path as they blasted turrets and androids alike. The mighty Saiyan prince, Vegeta hovered into the battlefield with a proud smirk on his masked face. One of Mastermind's space shuttles was blasting off, trying to avoid being destroyed in combat.

"Oh no you don't, not even space can save you my from my wrath lowly machines. FINAL FLASH" Vegeta screamed.

Golden sun like yellow energy beams gathered in Vegeta's gloved hands as he out stretched his arms. After gathering enough energy and focusing it into his white gloved fingers, Vegeta fired the gargantuan energy blast straight into the evacuating space shuttle. The explosion of the shuttle was catastrophic, mountains of blinding fire and light erupted from the vaporized space craft. Mastermind watched in horror as his empire was being leveled.

Krillin leapt into the air and spun kicked his black boots into the crunching metal faces of several android units. The black haired monk blasted through Android 18 drones with ease, Goten charged right beside him and bashed a mirror tank right in the reflective panel with his cyborg arm.

"KRILLIN, LOOK OUT" Goten screamed.

Krillin gasped as a gigantic energy blast suddenly hurled him back, a gigantic explosion sky rocketed the warrior into the air. One of Mastermind's Godzilla sized Omnibots was storming towards the fallen warrior's footsteps.

Krillin gulped "Crud".

Goten screamed "Back off".

The general's mechanical knuckles converted into a cannon and fired a powerful energy blast into the Omnibot's face. The robot's head was removed, sparks and burning wires sputtered from its headless body.

Goten said "Krillin, I need you to break into the reactor room and shut down the main power to the tower. All the gun turrets and Omnibots will deactivate if we cut off their energy supply. We can handle the troops until then".

Krillin protested "One problem, I don't know where it is".

The Saiyan sighed and leapt into the air towards the headless Omnibot.

CLANG!

Goten's robotic hand bashed into the mirror panel chest of the Omnibot, causing it topple backwards and crash onto the left side of the tower's structure. A dark hole with flashing electronic lights could be seen in the crater made by the fallen Omnibot. Krillin almost laughed and slapped his face.

"Ask a stupid question" Krillin said.

As Krillin rushed into the dark crater, hearing the roaring sounds of combat all around him, he quickly started searching the area. Thousands of massive reactors and computers were attached to the building's foundation. Neon green glowing reactor cores and blinking lights flashed everywhere.

Krillin frowned "No sense in playing eeny meeny miny Moe, I'm gonna have to barbecue the whole place".

A faint voice was heard down in the dark hallway of the computer room. Krillin's curiosity sadly got the better of him; he followed the voice down to a darker, more heavily armored section of the room. There were pole sized black cables sparking diamond blue wave like lights along the cables. The cables were leading to something, a trio of human sized containers actually.

"Those don't look like any computer systems I've ever seen" Krillin said.

The human approached the containers and noticed they were bright green and fogged up with some kind of juice, or sweat building up from inside the container. Krillin rubbed his hand across the smooth surface of the container tube and gasped at what was inside.

"Oh my god" Krillin gasped.

------------------

Back on the battlefield……

Android 19 screeched as he leapt from his master's balcony and landed down in front of Goku. The small Saiyan was just about to enter the front entrance of the dark tower, Goku smiled towards his robotic old foe.

"Someone's had a tune up recently" Goku said.

Android 19 laughed "Your human emotions are amusing Goku, but this time, it is YOU who will need a tune up".

Goku replied "Game over Android 19, this all ends tonight".

Android 19 snarled "The game is JUST beginning monkey".

The android leapt at Goku and swung a massive, orange and pink colored spear at Goku, it had a love curved blade and a type of feathery quill attached to it. Goku removed his power pole and clashed it against 19's spear staff. Goku and Android 19 entered a ferocious battle, locking weapons and trading blows in a furious battle of speed and strength.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Countless bullets suddenly pelted around Goku's kneecaps, he quickly leapt out of the way and was delivered a painful punch to the cheek by 19. An Android 17 unit was blasting Goku from his tower's turret gun. Lance gasped as he saw Goku being double teamed; his eyes quickly examined the situation behind his small glasses.

"Measure the ratio, minus the distance, proper application of energy, and factor in the probability" Lance mumbled to himself.

Goku fired a small yellow energy blast into 19's face, temporarily stunning him. The pint sized Saiyan then jump kicked the android in the head and shoved him back with his power pole.

"Perfect, time for some Neo force physics" Lance said.

The blue synthetic Saiyan soared in a blue energy like glow and went right for that gun turret. Android 17 unloaded the machine's barrels towards Lance, but he quickly dodged the flying bullets and soared underneath the gun's range. Lance's fiery blue energy formed around his leg as he sliced it into the base of the gun tower's support beam, separating it from the beam. The turret tower started to collapse and the android screamed as he started to plummet to the ground.

"Goku, heads up" Lance shouted.

The spiky haired warrior looked up and spotted the enormous amount of falling debris heading towards him. Goku smiled to Android 19 and waved bye, bye as he used his instant transmission to disappear. 19 looked up and shrieked, his pale white face screaming with terror. CRUNCH! The falling gun tower and debris flattened Android 19 completely.

Pan gasped "Nice moves grandpa, I knew that tub of lard was going to get it sooner or later".

Trunks added "Let's not crank out the party streamers just yet, we've still got a Mastermind to crack, right Goku?".

Goku looked back up towards the master tower and noticed a gleaming pair of sinister, ice cold eyes. The war would be over in a heartbeat once the machine empire's master was taken out.

"Right, Trunks, Pan, what do you say we go upstairs and pay this Mastermind a visit?" Goku asked.

Pan blinked "But what about the others, and all those other androids?".

Trunks replied "Don't worry, they can handle things down here without us. We already took care of most of the big fish. Besides, the sooner we get Mastermind the sooner the war will end".

The Saiyan trio flew up to the top of the master tower, staring deep into the massive hole inside the main viewpoint of Mastermind's office. Goku and the Saiyan teens hovered in and landed inside the office. The dreaded Mastermind was seen, lurking in the suffocating shadows with a wicked smile on his face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The biggest thorns in my side, so finally we meet face to face……again" Mastermind said.

Trunks and Pan looked at each other in confusion.

Trunks curiously asked "Again? You're saying you met us before?".

Mastermind chuckled "Not you foolish child, I was talking to Goku of course. It's been a long time since I've last seen him, but after all this time he STILL hasn't changed one little bit".

Goku smirked "Color me curious but I don't recall ever crossing paths with someone called Mastermind".

The stranger frowned "You ruined my life twice Goku, destroyed everything I hold near and dear and now your starting it all over again. My machine army has dominated the entire planet, and after I finish off you and your pathetic Saiyan friends, I will soon do the same to the rest of the universe".

Pan growled "Big jerk, hasn't anyone ever told you to be polite to a lady?".

Goku shouted "No more games, come out here so we can see your face".

The wicked master laughed and slowly walked into the light. Goku, Pan, and Trunks quickly posed for battle, raising their hands and power levels in defense. Mastermind's form graced the reflection of the dark office. He was wearing a dark blue, and blood red colored Japanese like warrior robe. Dark arm sleeves hung down around his old and skeleton like, wrinkled fists. The dark blue cloak hanging from the robe covered his legs and his black shoes.

The top half of the outfit had some sort of dark, blue armor that pointed out severely on the sides of both Mastermind's shoulders. Curved blue and red thorn like spikes and points adorned those shoulder pads. On top of his white haired head, a small black hat with the Red Ribbon Army logo printed on it.

Trunks and Pan suddenly screamed "AHHHHHH"

Goku gulped "No way, I c-c-c-c-can't believe it"

"IT'S DR. GERO" Goku, Trunks, and Pan all screamed at once.

"What's the matter my friends? You look like you've seen a ghost" Dr. Gero laughed.

-----------------

To be continued……


	15. Ghosts

Ghosts

The dark, elderly old man continued to laugh and chuckled at the horrified looks on Goku, Trunks, and Pan's faces. Dr. Gero, the mastermind behind the Red Ribbon Army, Perfect Cell, and the android army that has taken control of planet Earth, was standing right before Goku's very eyes.

"Come now Goku; don't tell me you actually thought a Red Ribbon army could exist without me, did you?" Dr. Gero said wickedly.

Goku frowned "You're the last person I expected to see in this future Gero".

Trunks added "With good reason, you're supposed to be DEAD. Piccolo beat your sorry butt years ago and then your own creation turned on you and cut off your head".

Pan nodded "Yeah, what they said".

Gero laughed "Quite right, but thanks to your beloved, precious dragon balls I've been granted a second chance. I must thank you for those balls Goku; they really did prove to be quite useful".

The 3 Sayians blinked in confusion, bewildered at the mentioning of dragon balls. They knew someone had taken the balls and jettisoned them into outer space in a shuttle. But something clearly wasn't right here, and the sour, upset look on Goku's child like face showed the same concern.

"Wait a minute you big fat liar, there's no way that happened. Grandpa always said the dragon balls can't bring back anyone who's died twice, or been dead for over a year" Pan said.

Trunks added "And last I heard, you've been dead for about 43 years now".

The old doctor snorted "Smarmy little rodents aren't you? You're both correct, but I assure you that I would not be standing here if it were not for a wish made on the dragon balls, a very _special_ wish".

Goku smirked "Enlighten us then, we've got some time before the end of the world, let's hear it Gero".

Dr. Gero smiled "Forty three years and you haven't changed a bit, that's the same final request you made before the original Android 19 and I engaged you and your friends in battle. But anyways, getting back to the matter at hand, the person who used the dragon balls to bring me back was Dr. Malcolm J. Wrath".

Pan gasped "Android 30?".

Gero chuckled "Yes, interesting fellow, always was one of my best students. His android creations were mere tinker toys compared to mine of course, but still, they were quite impressive. After I died at the hands of Android 17, Wrath became psychotically obsessed with getting revenge on you for ruining his life. He shut himself out of society, and disappeared into his lab.

Once he had completed his android army, he still had one final ace up his sleeve……the dragon balls. Wrath gathered the balls up by zeroing in on the frequency of Bulma's dragon radar. Once the balls were together, Wrath summoned the eternal dragon and commanded him to resurrect me. Of course like you stated before, I had been dead for longer then a year.

Unable to accept defeat, Wrath begged and pleaded for the dragon to bend the rules and return my soul, the dragon still refused. Finally, in his desperation, Wrath attempted something very dangerous, something so strange and bizarre, it had never been heard of ever being performed. Dr. Wrath BARGAINED with the dragon".

Trunks and Pan both shouted "HE WHAT?".

Gero continued "Even though Wrath had a brand new army of android soldiers willing to do his bidding, Wrath still feared the raw strength of your Super Saiyan 4 powers Goku. There was a good chance that Wrath could possibly lose the fight against you Saiyan scum. So, Wrath made a deal with the eternal dragon, a sort of fail safe device if you will, to ensure victory.

In exchange for his immortal soul, Wrath begged that I would be resurrected back onto Earth from the depths of Hell. Wrath only agreed to this bargain if he should happen to perish in combat. The dragon agreed and though Wrath failed to kill you Goku, the bargain was honored and my life was restored. I woke up in the ruins of my old lab, buried under tons of rock and bent steel.

After I did a little bit of searching, I found Wrath's lab and found a video disc with my name on it in his lab. I played it and discovered the message he left for me. Wrath explained his plan to me just as I have explained it to you, he also revealed a vast fortune of stolen cash hidden inside his laboratory. I found it and used it to bring my glorious empire back to life from the ashes.

I went under the name Vanguard and used all of Wrath's resources and wealth to capitalize on the destruction of the sun, and turn the whole world against you. They flocked to me like frightened lambs, just begging to be taken care of. My androids were disguised as ordinary servant robots, suckering those fools into thinking that we'd protect them from your kind.

By the time they knew the truth, it was already too late, and my empire had assumed total control of Planet Earth. All of my so called protection robots turned on their owners and wiped out their resistance in a sea of fiery death. Now the human race is all but extinct, and the only thing standing between me and expanding my vast empire to the rest of the universe……is you".

Goku, Trunks, and Pan immediately resumed their fierce, fighting positions. A look of fierce determination boiled brightly in the youthful eyes of the valiant Sayian trio. No doubt the same passionate fire burned brightly inside the blood vessels of the three warriors as it did in their eyes.

Goku frowned "I failed to save this world, I will DIE before I let another fall before your abominable machines Gero. It's time we put an end to this".

Dr. Gero smirked "For once I completely agree with you Goku. But first, I think a little privacy is in order".

Gero's royal dressed shoulder pads started to whir and move as grinding gears generated inside the elderly man's robotic body. Two large, long missiles slowly rose out of Gero's open shoulders.

WHOOSH!

The twin rockets soared at blinding speeds towards their practically paralyzed targets: Trunks and Pan. The missiles struck the Saiyan teens and hurled them outside of the throne room. Goku gasped as he watched the bombs simply push them out, a breath of relief exhaled from Goku's young child like cheeks. It appeared the bombs were simply a means to vacate Trunks and Pan from the area, and not designed to explode on impact.

"Leave my friends and family out of this, enough innocent blood has already been spilled. This is between me and you now, not Trunks and Pan, got it?" Goku demanded.

Gero laughed "I wouldn't have it any other way. You needn't worry about your team mates any longer Goku; they now have……**_other_** matters to tend to".

Goku gasped as he spotted a small remote control device resting in Gero's left hand, the elderly, wrinkled digits clicked on one of 3 red buttons. A twisted smile painted Dr. Gero's face as he had secretly activated something.

"What did you do?" Goku scowled.

----------------

Back in the reactor zone……

Krillin gasped in unimaginable horror as the sight before him made his stomach wretch with file disgust, his eyes burning with sickening tears of repulsive suffering. Inside the tall, green, fog covered human shaped tube was a figure. A very familiar figure. The body was covered with black and purple colored wires, pulsating bubbles of boiling flesh on the body's arms and legs. One leg was missing, while one arm was shriveled and withered.

The figure's face was plastered in a permanent stare of horror and fear. The locks of hair framing the wires violently jabbing into the figure's cheeks was blonde, gold blonde. The faint sound of a beeping heart monitor eroded the dead silence in the cold and seemingly lifeless reactor room. Krillin wiped his eyes clear of his heart broken tears as he begged God to blind him now.

"18? Honey? Is that you?" Krillin whimpered.

Android 18 gagged as her faint, half eaten ice blue eyes weakly stared into the sorrow filled face of her husband. The female android was being drained of her biological and mechanical components into the tube's wiring. Somehow the tube was keeping her alive while also draining her of her life.

"For the love of all that is holy what the hell have they done to you?" Krillin shuddered in sadness.

The monk warrior could see nothing but pain, pain and misery bleeding out of those dead, egg like eyes that seemed to rot every time he blinked. Krillin noticed a second tube next to her; he wiped the fog away and found her brother, Android 17. Same condition, same wiring, same ghastly appearance.

Krillin gulped "So this is how Mastermind made all those copies, he kidnapped you and 17 and used these tubes to duplicate your biological shells and components. All this time I thought you were dead……and now you can't even die in peace".

Android 18 and 17 gargled something; their strained voices were unable to form words. The wires violently slicing into their skin and circuits pulsated more input as their bodies trembled with pain no mortal could even fathom. Krillin didn't need to translate what they said……he already knew.

"Kill me" Krillin whispered.

The monk wrapped his scratched fingers across the two cables hooked up to 17 and 18's tubes. Krillin grunted as the cables sparked upon disconnection, the tubes ceased their mechanical humming and the heart monitors went dead, as did its occupants. 18 and 17 smiled at Krillin before sulking their heads in eternal slumber. Krillin kissed 18's tube and sobbed into prayer.

"Goodbye my love……take care of our little girl……I'm so sorry" Krillin said.

BEEP!

A glaring, flashing red alarm light sprung to life on a 3rd, more sophisticated looking tube. Krillin blinked as he noticed that this tube was seemingly more distant from 17 and 18's, like this tube was special or something. The curious warrior clicked his war torn, black shoes and pants towards the tube as the alarm grew louder. Smoke started to pour out from the coffin like casing of this strange and mysterious container. Krillin watched cautiously.

ZAP!

A gushing laser beam suddenly blasted out of the tube and sliced into Krillin's stomach, he screamed as blood gushed from his lips and gaping open wound. Steel chrome fists burst out of the human sized tube as a figure lurched from the darkness and smoke of nothingness. Mechanical legs stomped over to the fallen warrior, a robotic body stared down upon Krillin.

Krillin choked "It's imp-p-p-p-possible……_you're dead_".

ZAP!

----------------

"I won't ask you again Gero, what did you just do?" Goku shouted.

Dr. Gero replied "Killing 3 birds with 3 stones. Every fighter worth his metal has a good trump card prepared; I being the genius that I am have 3 instead of 1. And with each button pressed another instrument of your doom is placed into my disposal".

Gero pressed the 2nd red button.

----------------

Piccolo roared as he slammed his cybernetic forearms across an attacking Android 18. The robot fell and was blasted into bits by the Namekian warrior, Vegeta and the other quickly followed.

"Keep it up, there beginning to retreat" Lance shouted.

Piccolo, Vegeta, Lance, Pepper, and Goten continued to unleash their barrage if energy blasts and EMP grenades. The hordes of android soldiers and gunners quickly began to retreat into the shambling halls of the heavily damaged castle. Pepper cheered her young and feisty voice with glee, the rebel humans did the same as it seemed victory was ensured.

Vegeta blinked "Wait a minute what's that?".

Beside the space shuttles, a gray portal like tube opened up amongst the rocket launching pad. Four black and incredibly dangerous looking missiles shot out from the ground and into the sky. Vegeta gasped in horror behind his fogged up breathing mask. The Saiyan prince had spotted a symbol on those missiles, a very dangerous and familiar symbol.

----------------

Gero said "Nuclear missiles, four of them, each one genetically enhanced with my molecular uranium chargers. They have been programmed to strike the Earth at its 4 most critical points around the globe. Once they detonate, the world will over flow with floods, earthquakes, thunder storms, and with a fury unlike anything you have ever seen, it will literally tear this planet apart".

Goku gasped "What? No! You monster! Why in the world would you want to do that?".

The dark doctor replied "I was planning to detonate them after I left the planet in order to ensure total annihilation of the human race. This way, no one's getting left out. And as always, I have saved the best for last".

Gero pressed the final button.

----------------

Trunks and Pan groaned as they rubbed their aching heads, lying amongst a sea of stunned warriors and scattered robot parts.

Pan grunted "I think I broke my butt".

Trunks coughed "What a landing, man, feel like someone just ran over my chest a few times. Pan, are you all right?".

The girl blinked "I think so, what about you Trunks? And grandpa, is he, Huh?".

Pan's words were interrupted by the thundering roar of a rising, 50 foot steel door. The door was in fact the central gate to entering the dark master tower Trunks and Pan had just been ejected from. The door revealed a towering monstrous creature of metal and steel. It was a robot suit, armed to the teeth with massive steel fists, missile loaded chest, and triple thick armor plating.

"Well now, there's something you don't see every day" Trunks said.

The hulking robot stomped forth on its stubby legs, mechanical knuckles cracked as the dim, dark purple colored coating on the armor came into view. Pan and Trunks immediately jumped back as the lumbering giant bot loomed over them with hulking, iron like forearms. Pan blinked as she spotted a cockpit glass like bubble on the center of it, someone was inside.

Trunks and Pan gasped "Android 13?".

Android 13 laughed "Skin the cat and shoot the dogs, we got ourselves a winner! That's right, your old ass whooping chief, number 13 is back. Now I'd like y'all to give my friend a warm welcome howdy and hello, his name is _Gigabot_ and it's time for some Saiyan stomping AH HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA".

----------------

To be continued……


	16. Royal Rumble

**Royal Rumble**

**Hey this is the author just letting everyone know I apologize for such a long delay in this update, been on vacation in Minnesota for Thanksgiving and I've been dealing with alot of problems at school.**

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this story and just want you to know I appreciate any kind of feedback, ideas, suggestions, or anything else you'd like to tell me about. It helps me help you enjoy my stories better, which I hope you do.**

**Hopefully updating the next chapter soon, till then...**

**Bye for now!  
**

----------

Dr. Gero smirked "Are you ready to begin?".

Goku smiled "I was born ready".

Gero replied "I know……Saiyan scum thrive on battle, such petty thrills".

Goku almost laughed "Not thrills, justice".

The small child and the elderly android leapt into battle as their hands engaged in a furious battle. Goku's power pole was removed and used like a battling staff, constantly blocking and deflecting the rapid firing fists of the ferocious android old man. Dr. Gero proved to be a most formidable opponent, one Goku was having a difficult time keeping up with. Sparks flew as Gero's hands clashed against Goku's pole, he held onto it tightly.

---------

Trunks and Pan gasped as the massive Gigabot fist came crashing down upon them, a giant gust of dirt exploded under the massive robot's titanium knuckles.

"Whoa, this thing's armor a thousand times thicker then anything I've ever seen before" Trunks said.

Pan nodded "It's as strong as those Omnibot things, but a lot faster and smaller".

Android 13 laughed as the Gigabot robot opened up its purple plated chest and revealed a bountiful supply of missiles and bombs. The robot launched a gargantuan arsenal of explosives towards Trunks.

"Oh SHIT" Trunks screamed.

The young teen quickly flashed into his Super Saiyan form, dodging left and right and rapidly blasting the missiles that approached him. Android 13 fired the Gigabot's jet back thrusters and propelled the massive robot into the air.

13 laughed "YEE HAW".

Trunks grunted as the gigantic sized metal fists came crashing down upon his head and slammed him into the ground. Pan cried out and growled as she charged up a massive yellow energy ball into her hands, anger bitterly escaped her snarling lips.

"You leave him alone right now you hear me?" Pan shouted.

The girl fired the massive ball into the Gigabot, a huge explosion of smoke and flames engulfed the mechanical body suit. Pan cheered and proudly flashed thumbs down sign to her titanium foe. Suddenly the smoke cleared and Gigabot remained visible, completely unaffected by Pan's energy attack.

Pan gulped "No way".

13 frowned "Don't you know who I am?".

The little girl simply stared, frozen in fear and unable to answer.

"I'm the GIGABOT BITCH" 13 screamed.

The robot suit smashed its massive metallic mitts together over Pan's body, crushing her flat like she was some sort of pesky fly. The young girl groaned in pain as she dropped to the ground and twitched at the cold, shivering sensations of pain drilling into her open cuts and wounds on the cold, dead floor. Gigabot's right hand converted its fingers into large barreled cannons.

BAM! BAM!

"Ugh" Android 13 grunted.

Two powerful energy blasts had knocked Gigabot back, 13 turned and spotted Lance and Pepper soaring towards him. Pepper charged up pink swirling electrical charges into her multicolored finger nails, raw energy splicing all around her atomic pink, hedgehog like hair style.

"Eat Plasma Thunder scum bot" Pepper said.

The female Saiyan warrior blasted her spiraling pink thunder energy towards Android 13 and his Gigabot suit. The robot giant raised one of its massive fists into the air and deflected the pink blast with its bare wrist. Gigabot then sprouted 2 long range, bazooka shaped shoulder cannons from its shoulders.

"Fire in the hole" Android 13 said.

"GET DOWN" Lance screamed.

The blue skinned, slick dressed man tackled Pepper from the skies the instant those shoulder cannons fired. Two white, energy like bomb blasts erupted from the cannons and exploded into gigantic, atomic dust clouds behind the fallen Saiyans. Dozens of human soldiers screamed as the energy engulfed them. Lance told Pepper to stay down as he flashed on a blue aura and soared forward. Lance had to move fast, he had to save Trunks and Pan.

Lance's short blue hair flustered back in the chilling breeze of the wind as he soared under Gigabot's waist and between his stubby, steel legs. Pan was gently scooped up into Lance's arms as he stayed behind Gigabot, while Pepper crawled over to Trunks and made sure he was safe as well.

Android 13 snarled "Y'all better quit your running, because sooner or later I'm gonna get you varmints and when I do, you'll be coughing up your lungs in the palm of my giant hand".

---------

Vegeta frowned "If those missiles separate, there going to rip this planet apart and everything and everyone we know will die".

Piccolo replied "That may be so, but we have an obligation to keep fighting here, if we stop Mastermind and his androids, we stop the missiles".

Vegeta snapped "NO! It's too late for that, Goku and the others can handle the tinker toys, I've got to stop those missiles before it's too late".

The Saiyan prince slowly started to float up, his dirty white boots hovering off the ground as Vegeta looked up. Piccolo blinked and quickly grabbed Vegeta's leg with his rusted, mechanical forearm before he left.

"Since when did you become the big hero? I thought that was Goku's job" Piccolo said mockingly.

Vegeta's weary and woeful eyes glanced over to his son Trunks. Blood leaked from the boy's purple haired head, a weakened, pain filled expression stained Trunks once youthful and enthusiastic face. It broke Vegeta's hardened heart to see his son enduring such pain.

Vegeta answered "For my son……it's my job. Good bye Trunks……be happy……be happy with Pan".

The proud prince soared into the air like a bullet out of hell, vanishing into the dark skies. Piccolo looked up and proudly saluted Vegeta as the Namek warrior sadly knew, Vegeta wasn't coming back.

Goten shouted "Piccolo don't worry, we'll have the bombs disarmed in a minute. I sent Krillin to shut down the main reactor core to this facility. Once he shuts down the power source, everything should".

ACK!

A violent scream cried out from Krillin's lips as the bleeding warrior was tossed out of the gaping, twisted black hole inside the reactor room. Krillin skidded across the ground with a tire sized hole in his stomach. Blood was gushing out of Krillin's enormous wound, Goten could only watch and horror as Krillin choked on his own blood and died.

"NO, Krillin, those bastards" Goten said.

Piccolo gasped "What the hell happened in there? Those androids couldn't have done this, there no stronger then the original Androids 17 and 18".

A vibrant burst of colorful, yet destructive atomic energy splashed out of the dark hole that Krillin was hurled from. Piccolo and Goten screamed as their mechanical arms shielded them from the blinding, eye singing sight of the explosion rupturing from the ground from the blast.

Goten frowned "Now what?".

The shadows and darkness of the hollow hole that so carelessly spat out Krillin like some sort of discarded meal began to peel away, a figure lurched out from the nightmarish building, a figure unlike anything ever seen before. The being's body was completely mechanical, heavily armored, yet eerily human in design, like some sort of super, cybernetic skeleton like frame. A twisted branding symbol resembling the RR logo was seen on the chest.

The steel body had fists clutching jagged metal slivers craved into claw like fingers. Hundreds of pulsating wires thickly twitched in the powerful robot forearms like veins pumping blood. The robot body's most horrifying feature however, it's most disturbing feature sat upon the very set of eyes and features that adorned the being's face. Goten and Piccolo gasped.

Piccolo gulped "For the love of all that is sacred please let this be a dream".

Goten cried "I don't believe it".

The face was Gohan's. His soft cheeks, his piercing eyes, his spiky black hair, the robot had the actual LIVING head of Gohan planted on its body.

"Gohan?" Piccolo and Goten asked in horror.

"Hello boys, miss me?" Gohan cackled.

---------

Android 13 roared as he slammed the Gigabot's massive purple fists into the ground, bashing at a cloud of dust. Lance, Pepper and the other Saiyan teen heroes continued to fly and blast around the sides of the towering robot juggernaut, acting like super powered flies to the enraged robot suit.

Lance shouted "All right guys, just like we planned it, follow my lead and remember to hit your strike points with everything you've got".

Trunks and Pan nodded to the blue Saiyan warrior, flashing on their energy glows and gathering up power. Trunks flashed into a Super Saiyan and quickly went to Gigabot's left side while Pan went to his right.

"Burning attack" Trunks said.

"Kame hame HA" Pan added.

Android 13 growled as the energy attacks were flying directly towards his cockpit bubble. The cowboy android raised up the Gigabot's heavily armored robot fists and blocked both blasts, deflecting the attacks on both sides. Pepper soared towards Gigabot's center and turned bright pink.

"Plasma thunder coming at ya big boy" Pepper said.

The feisty, female fury unleashed her devastating pink electric attack directly into the cockpit's center. Massive explosions sparked from 13's position as the glass shattered and Gigabot's systems began to spark and explode. Pepper then reared back her slender arm and hurled an EMP grenade at Gigabot's right arm, the bomb exploded and instantly destroyed the robot's right arm joints. 13 gasped as Gigabot's right arm fell right off.

Lance then flashed on his blue super Saiyan glow and activated his "Neo force" attack, slicing his atomic energized leg across the middle waist of the Gigabot and slicing it in two. Screams howled from Android 13's horrified lips as Gigabot's upper body was separated from its lower half, the colossal robot's upper half dropped down hard to the ground in obvious defeat.

Trunks cheered "Now that's what I call a bang up job, way to go Pan".

Pan giggled "You too Trunks, now let's get back and help grandpa so we can……hey……is that my……Papa?".

The young girl curiously spotted Piccolo and Goten talking to some kind of steel, skeleton like man. Oddly enough, he had the look and sound of her late father, Gohan. Lance nervously blinked behind his glasses at Pan's reaction.

Lance frowned "I've got a bad feeling about this".

---------

Meanwhile back at the battle……

"Ugh" Goku cried out.

The young Saiyan boy was shoved down to the ground as the vicious battle between him and the twisted, cyborg mad scientist, Dr. Gero continued.

Gero cackled "Let's see you get out of this one Goku".

The doctor reformatted his arm into a gigantic, gleaming sword, he then charged forward and slammed it down into Goku's body. The clever Saiyan rose up his red power pole to deflect the sword, but the blade was too strong and Goku's beloved childhood weapon was sliced in two. Goku then jammed the two broken pole slots into Gero's ears. Gero screamed at the pain, his ice blue eyes charging up his powerful deadly eye beams at Goku.

The young boy leapt at Gero's head and grabbed onto those poles stuck in his ears, spinning Gero's head around like a top while hanging onto the pole pieces. Gero's eye beams inadvertently fired into the ceiling and caused a circular shaped piece of ceiling to fall down and collapse onto Gero's body. The dark doctor burst through the rubble with ease and was greeted by Goku's Kaioken attack. Goku landed a HARD kick to the doctor's gut.

The spiky haired Saiyan followed up with a jaw crunching uppercut to Gero's wrinkly lips and mouth, knocking the doctor into a flying loop.

"Ka……me……ha……me……HA" Goku screamed.

Goku unleashed his most powerful attack, spiraling the colossal energy beam into the doctor's path. Gero quickly landed onto his fancy, black and white shoes and converted his arm into a powerful, futuristic looking laser cannon. The elderly warlord growled and aimed the cannon at Goku.

"Death ray FIRE" Gero screamed.

The two powerful energy beams collided and exploded in a gush of atomic spoke and dissipated energy particles. Gero panted as he reverted his arm back to normal, his ancient, ice cold eyes eagerly awaiting to see Goku's form cleared from the smoke. The evil doctor smiled widely as he saw Goku standing there, totally unharmed, and transformed into a Super Saiyan 3.

Gero smirked "Now things are going to get _really_ interesting"

---------

To be continued……


	17. Flesh and Steel

Flesh and Steel

The sadistic twisted smirk spiraling on undead lips caused a spine tingling shiver in Goten's blood to freeze, he winced, feeling its icy pick drill into the back of his spine and fill his heart with malice and despair. He felt _so sick……so sick and cold_. Gohan looked like a twisted abomination of science and sin, a monstrosity raped and contorted from the once peaceful and loving brother that Goten had once known; now only a ghost remained.

A loud clank echoed the body soaked streets as blood ran like rivers across the battlefield of tears and shattered dreams. Human bodies stacked like dominos, burnt with blast marks and scorched scents of melting flesh rotted into the sky's already suffocating blackness and poisonous smog.

"In the name of all that is holy, what have they done to you?" Goten whispered.

The general voice was as frail and cold as his heart, the sight of his brother's gentle face being carelessly paraded like a disgusting Halloween mask was revolting to say the least.

Gohan laughed "Come now _brother_……don't tell me you're disgusted with the very same technology that helped you and Piccolo survive".

Piccolo replied "You are not Gohan……not _my_ Gohan".

The cyborg laughed once more "Your pitiful sentimentality is not becoming of you Piccolo. You taught me better, only now the teacher has become the student. Or more accurately, the student is now you're **superior**".

Goten screamed "SHUT UP! You're nothing more then a puppet, a degenerating piece of flesh and blood that's been attached to a robot body like some sadistic hood ornament".

Piccolo nodded "He's right, they may have brought your mind back to life, but the real Gohan is dead and gone".

"As soon will be his comrades" Gohan hissed.

Raging energy waves surged like rippling tidal waves amongst Piccolo's mechanical, turbine engine like arms. Power began to generate inside the Namek's artificial limbs. Such pain and sorrow painted the green alien's eyes as he loathed the idea of killing the boy who had taught his hollow heart the meaning of love. The only difference was that Piccolo knew that boy was dead.

Piccolo frowned "Special beam mach cannons FIRE".

Spiraling devil colored energy beams drilled like satanic corkscrews towards the snickering, sadistic smiling abomination of metal and flesh once known as Gohan.

KABOOM!

An ear slicing explosion engulfed Gohan's twisted steel body in a raging sea of insidious destruction and utter oblivion. Gohan's shimmering body glittered like a silver bell on Christmas Eve, his robot form completely void of any type of damage. Piccolo gasped at the horror of seeing his attack proved to be utterly useless and completely harmless.

Gohan snarled "_My turn_".

SPLAT!

Before the pain of death could even sink in, Piccolo felt a crushing force of cold steel crush around his very flesh. A gurgling gallon of purple blood squirted from his body in a second of pain and silence.

Goten screamed "NO".

Gohan bitterly replied "Don't interrupt my FUN brother".

A powerful buster beam vibrated from Gohan's cybernetic fist, blasting Goten to the ground and silencing the sobbing cyborg Sayian in a cloud of dirt and bitter tasting blood.

"Gohan" Piccolo weakly replied.

The wounded Namek dropped to his quaking purple knees, feeling the cold, icy fingers of Gohan's robotic fist being savagely removed from his stomach. The crackling, splashing sound of rotted fruit echoed painfully in Piccolo's long ears as his chest was impaled.

"Resistance is futile organic trash, may you rot in the sodomizing bowels of hell along with the rest of god's insignificant creations" Gohan coldly said.

SHINK! SLICE!

Gohan shattered Piccolo's left robotic arm and carried the sparking, bleeding bionic appendage like a base ball bat. The Namek's sliced limb was then slit across his very throat. Piccolo gurgled incoherent jabbering amongst the taste of his purple blood gushing from his fanged lips. Gohan had slit Piccolo's throat with his own steel tipped fingers. The Namekian warrior dropped to the ground, broken, shattered, and dead……Gohan just laughed.

Rage boiled like a fiery venom in Goten's trembling legs, family and love disappeared from the cold hard depths of his mind like a memory long since past. The fallen general fell not for his brother's hollow face, Goten's eyes burned too brightly with passionate hatred and pain to even care anymore.

Cyborg Gohan grinned "Now you will die as well".

Goten frowned "So be it, but I'm taking you with me".

The bitter waves of agony crashed down upon Gohan like a thundering roller coaster, Goten unleashed vicious blow after vicious blow. Goten's mechanical arm bashed violently into his brother's, sickening, mockery of a face with every ounce the young general could muster. Golden rays flashed upon Goten's spiky black hairlines as he turned into a Super Saiyan. Gohan grunted and fell back, hammered by the marauding general's relentless fists.

Goten then reared back his cybernetic arm and crushed a jaw smashing swipe across Gohan's human jaw and fleshy face. A faint flicker of dried blood, mixed with slime like oil dribbled from the bitter snarling lips of the skinned head of Gohan. The cyborg frowned and jammed both his mechanical knuckles into the center of Goten's chest. Powerful energy beams burst out of Goten's back as his chest was literally blown wide open.

The super Saiyan glow on Goten's hair faded as his teal eyes turned back to black. Goten dropped to the floor unable to utter, move, or breath outside of the garbling gobs of blood that violently splashed out of his horrified jaws and gaping chest wounds. Gohan smirked as he stared down upon Goten.

"Say good bye brother dear" Gohan said.

"Papa?" a dove like voice said.

The curious, tender sounding voice of the young female angel that so innocently called out to her sinister, cybernetic monstrosity of a father, trembled as it spoke. Pan and Trunks stared in mortified horror too powerful or crippling to even begin to imagine. Gohan turned and smiled at them.

"Well, well, if it isn't daddy's little girl" Gohan said.

----------

Meanwhile back in space……

The cold, chilling gasps of vacating air crystallized around Vegeta's breathing mask, endless shadows of shapeless nightmares dance upon the starless sky as he raced deeper into its vacuous belly. The thrilling, burning flames bursting from the quartet of nuclear missiles brought no warmth or light to the dismal situation that lay within the prince's mission.

"I've done so much wrong in this world" Vegeta said.

The prince's white gloved fists burst into one of the missiles compartments, shattered metal cracks and crunches under the pressuring force of Vegeta's fist. Vegeta was trying to access the nuclear missile's core directly.

"If there is a God then please listen close, I do not deserve your praise nor your prayers, the ghosts of my past have remained a stain on my spirit. Even after all I have fought for, all that I have lost, and all that I have yet to lose please……let me succeed" Vegeta begged.

One of the 4 missiles started to veer off to the far right, another started to spiral downward back towards the Earth. Vegeta crushed to the center and spread his arms and legs out like a spider on a torture rack.

CRANK!

Vegeta violently jammed his fists into 2 of the missiles compartments, his legs and feet into 2 others. The roaring winds of the space filled sky started to freeze the metallic confines of Vegeta's breathing mask. Vegeta screamed as the mask shattered and broke apart, revealing a ghastly skeletal grin and mouth. The missiles were forcefully trying to separate with Vegeta in them.

"I will not die a monster; I will die as the role I have always been destined to follow. Not a warrior, not a prince……but an Earthling……goodbye my son……and farewell……Goku" Vegeta said.

The valiant Saiyan screamed like the devil himself was clawing at his very soul; a golden Super Saiyan flash engulfed Vegeta and surrounded his limbs and muscles.

KABOOM!

The missiles erupted with a gargantuan explosion of radioactive and epic proportions; the sky was set ablaze from the radioactive fire and atomic cinders of charred flesh and melted metal.

Vegeta was dead.

----------

The tiny Saiyan Goku lunged forward and slammed his fists into Gero's, his elderly; open palms grasped Goku's hands and clenched them tightly. The dark and wicked doctor growled savagely as he locked eyes, fists, and glares with his most hated and loathsome of enemies. Goku's Super Saiyan 3 hair sparkled wildly as rage boiled vividly in the warriors clashing bodies.

"Twin wolves" Gero laughed.

Goku blinked "What did you say?".

Gero laughed again "Were just like twin wolves Goku, you and I. They say that when 2 wolves meet upon a field of death, their souls become locked forever, sealed away in a memory that will never leave and never fade. They are doomed to repeat that fight until the end of time, two old warriors, destined to fight a never ending battle across time, space, and death.

You and I Goku, WE are those twin wolves, we are eternal enemies, and I have enjoyed every minute of making your life a living hell".

Goku frowned "You're a monster".

Gero replied "And who is the REAL monster here? The alien that made the monster, or the monster that made the alien? It's no surprise after all these years, all this time, you would look exactly the way you did when you first destroyed the Red Ribbon Empire. Decades later, and we have remained here to do battle, again and again and again, its _destiny_ Goku……_destiny_".

Goku cried out "No, I won't let my Saiyan heritage kill anymore people, and I won't let you destroy my family and friends like you destroyed Planet Earth".

Gero laughed "Take a look down there Goku, your family's already dead, at the hands of your first born son no less".

Horror swelled up in Goku's eyes as his green glowing orbs stared down upon the battlefield, his heart turned black and cracked apart. He saw Gohan……and he saw Pan was there too.

"Papa? Papa? What happened to you? What's going on?" Pan whimpered.

The innocent little girl could barely speak, her little heart trembled while her eyes dribbled tears of confusion. Such terror and pain in those dove like eyes, such fear brewing from the sight of her loving and caring father. Pan never feared her father, never……now she's more scared of him then death itself.

Gohan grinned "Don't worry sweetheart……it will all be over so very soon".

Trunks gasped "Pan get the hell away from him".

The purple haired boy grabbed Pan and jerked her behind his brown coat, Trunks spread his arms and immediately defended Pan.

"Trunks? Papa? What are you doing? Please tell me what's going on" Pan said, slowly starting to cry.

"He's not your father anymore" Trunks said.

Suddenly Lance and Pepper leapt in front of Trunks and flashed on their synthetic super Saiyan glows, their pink and blue auras shined vibrantly with raw energy. Gohan smiled evilly and cracked his mechanical knuckles.

"Trunks, grab Pan and run away from here as fast as you can. We'll hold him off as long we can" Lance said.

"That's suicide! I won't do it, you can't just expect me to" Trunks said.

"I said get out of here" Lance screamed.

Without another word or glance, Trunks nodded and quickly turned away, holding Pan ever so tightly in his arms and running with tears burning in his eyes. The Saiyan teen never looked back and he preyed Pan did the same.

Gohan growled "Death waits for no Saiyan, they won't escape me".

Lance snapped back "Not unless you get past us first".

The young man rose from the ground and attacked the cyborg Gohan, Lance's neo force burned as brightly as a solar flare. The brave and powerful warrior heard shattering clangs as his fists and feet struck Gohan's cyborg body, Lance gasped as Gohan seemed unaffected by his attacks. Gohan grabbed 1 of Lance's legs and loudly snapped it by twisting his wrist. Lance screamed as the bone was shattered, Gohan quickly broke his other leg.

The cyborg monster then hurled Lance towards a large wall and laughed as the hero bounced his head off the wall. Pepper gasped in horror as blood stained the back of Lance's head, he remained on the ground lifeless.

Pepper screamed "You son of a bitch!".

The pink haired girl jammed her delicate fists into the ground and sent a tidal wave sized plasma thunder attack directly into the Earth. Cyborg Gohan laughed as the lighting attack struck his body, the electricity actually recharged his body rather then damage it. Pepper's neck was suddenly snared in a series of steel wire ropes fired from Cyborg Gohan's metal fingers. The robot general then unleashed high voltage into those wire ropes.

Pepper screamed as the devastating shock fried her body inside and out. Gohan yanked the once feisty and spunky female warrior towards his iron foot, and savagely kicked her across the field to lie beside her fallen boyfriend, Lance.

Lance and Pepper had failed.

The frantic and frightened Trunks and Pan continued to run towards the exit of this abominable graveyard, tears dripping from their eyes, their hands held tight and shaking nervously.

"Trunks, where are we going, we can't just leave grandpa and my papa. We've got to go back" Pan begged.

"Gohan's gone Pan, there's nothing more we can do for him. We'll come back for Goku as soon as we can though, I promise" Trunks said.

Suddenly a huge dark shadow emerged in front of the broken gates, Trunks and Pan screamed and jumped back.

"Ya'll are gonna pay mighty dearly for what you've done to me" Android 13 scowled.

The ruthless, redneck android had survived his previous fight with Lance and Pepper, 13 growled at the Saiyan teens as he stood staggering before them, operating what remained of his shambling, broken Gigabot. Pan and Trunks stepped back as the lurching robot suit raised a single mighty fist.

"Adios me amigos" 13 said.

"Hyper Masenko HA!"

KABOOM!

Cyborg Gohan's forearms converted into bazooka like energy cannons, they fired and instantly vaporized Android 13 and Gigabot in a phenomenal explosion. Trunks and Pan gasped as the clanging, shattered remains of the robot suit rained down around them like snow flakes. Cyborg Gohan scowled bitterly at the Saiyan teens as he stormed towards them.

"I don't believe it……papa……your OKAY. I knew you'd save us" Pan squealed.

The young girl eagerly leapt from the ground and ran running towards her father. Trunks gasped and reached out to grab her, begging for her to come back.

"Stupid organic" Gohan said.

WHAM!

Pan cried out as blood and bruises formed on her soft, delicate cheek. The girl dropped to the ground and held her face in tear drenched horror. Pan's father just smacked her across the face.

"Do you really think I'd willingly save a rat brain like yourself? That cowboy hick was meddling in my business, it is I who have the right to terminate you Saiyan scum and I alone. Now it's your turn" Gohan said.

"You leave her alone right now" Trunks screamed.

Trunks leapt forward and turned Super Saiyan, he smashed his fist right into Gohan's face. Gohan laughed and swatted Trunks away like a fly. Pan gasped and quickly ran to Trunks, Gohan suddenly vanished into thin air.

"Trunks, oh my god are you all right?" Pan asked.

Suddenly Gohan appeared right behind Pan, Trunks eyes widened in horror.

"Pan, for the love of god, NO" Trunks begged.

Before the young girl could even blink, Gohan wrapped his steel forearms around her neck, Pan squeaked and gargled at the feel of cold metal around her neck. Gohan's eyes widened with twisted delight as he laughed aloud.

"_Now **sing** for daddy"_ Gohan said.

CRACK!

Pan's neck was snapped, her eyes went blank as her voice went silent. Trunks simply stared as Gohan released her body, Pan dropped face down on the ground……motionless, voiceless……and lifeless.

Pan was dead.

Trunks choked "No…….no……NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO".

----------

To be continued……


	18. Goku's final Gift

Goku's final gift

Author: Okay, I know you guys are gonna be REALLY confused by the end of this chapter and that's okay because I'll explain EVERYTHING. This story is almost done and I thank EVERYONE who's reviewed it and supported it. Enjoy!

--------

Trunks POV

_There is coldness in my hands; it's spreading to my heart, my body, my soul. The eyes of Pan stare at me like lifeless daggers drilling into my very being, spilling misery and pain in me, rotting away my shivering insides like a crippling virus._

_She's dead, my friend, my partner, my supporter……my……my angel……is dead. Her eyes are haunting me; I can't stand to look at those eyes anymore. The happiness that was Pan is gone now, only darkness remains. The sight of her lifeless face is tearing me apart inside and I can't stand it._

_Why……why did **SHE** have to die?!?!?_

_I wrap my hands around her head and cry my eyes out, but I know I can feel no warmth, embrace no love, and it's all my god damn fault!_

_I failed her; I failed the girl who loved me……the girl that I loved……_

_She was my friend! I promised her, I gave her my word, I told her I would protect her, and here I am, holding her lifeless corpse to my chest like a precious doll. Why should such an innocent and sweet girl suffer like this?_

_WHY?_

_I know Gohan is coming, coming to finish the job, the job he started by killing his daughter……and I just don't care._

_Just know that I'm sorry Pan……and I'm coming……I'm coming very soon._

END POV

Trunks looked up and was smashed across the face by a mechanical fist, blood gushed from his lips as the throbbing pain of his fractured jaw stung like a needle in his teeth. Gohan cackled maniacally, a sickening, twisted laugh from a man who once brought such gentleness to the world. Goten weakly watched in horror as his dead brother tormented Trunks.

"No, it c-c-c-can't end like this" Goten said.

The bleeding warrior cried out in pain as he struggled to stand, the gaping hole in Goten's chest continued to spill out gallons and gallons of blood. Goten removed a small device from his pocket and attached it to his cybernetic arm. The Saiyan began hooking up small wires, configuring his device into his robotic arm, preparing something before his heart gives out.

"ARGH" Trunks screamed.

Cyborg Gohan smashed his ribs into toothpicks with a swift kick from his mechanical leg. Pan's lifeless body skidded to the ground, her lifeless dove like eyes staring blankly into the dirt. Gohan laughed and aimed his fist at Trunks, charging up a massive energy blast as Trunks winced in pain.

"Go ahead and do it, there's nothing left to live for anyway" Trunks said.

"You make this far too easy fleshling" Gohan chuckled.

The robotic warrior rose up his fist and prepared to fire, Goten growled and pressed a small button on his cybernetic arm. The arm suddenly shot off like a missile and flew right towards Cyborg Gohan.

CRUNCH!

ARGH!

Gohan screamed insanely with pain, Goten's cybernetic arm punched right through Gohan's chest and was now jammed inside. Dribbling spots of dried blood and black oil slipped from Gohan's lips as he stood there in unimaginable pain. Gohan turned around slowly, clutching the arm in his chest and wincing as sparks and busted gears continue to spill out. Goten smiled at Gohan and lifted up a small detonator in his one good hand.

"Remember what you said to me earlier Gohan?" Goten asked.

Gohan just gasped in pain and fear.

"Goodbye brother dear" Goten said.

KABOOM!

The button was pressed and Gohan was vaporized in a tremendous explosion. Goten rigged his arm to self destruct upon detonation, completely destroying his twisted cyborg brother and saving Trunks life. Goten then gasped for air as his heart collapsed, he turned his head to the side and coughed up small spots of blood.

Goten was dead.

----------

"Goten……Gohan…..Pan……no" Goku whispered.

"HA, HA, HA, their all dead, every single person you have ever cared about is now a corpse. Some hero you turned out to be" Dr. Gero said.

The maniacal mad man laughed and kicked Goku in the chest; he laughed louder and kicked harder and harder. Goku tried to sit up but was savagely shoved down by Gero's hands grappling around his small neck.

Gero smirked "How deliciously ironic it is that with all your power, all your abilities, all your Saiyan strength that you could do nothing but watch as your grand daughter and sons were slaughtered like sheep. You have failed your friends and your family, Earth is dead and the human race is extinct. Struggle all you want but there's nothing and no one left to save Saiyan".

Goku sobbed "No, no, NO".

Gero laughed "Yes, yes, YES, it's true and you know it. By coming to this planet as a child, you have doomed it into its own destruction. Your Saiyan heritage brought nothing but pain and misery to the citizens of this world. The Saiyans, Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, ME, every villain you have defended this world from came here because of you and your repulsive Saiyan race. Now you've got nothing left to lose, and your fate rests in my hands.

So the question that I pose to you, the final query that I deliver to you Goku before I SNAP your neck like a twig is this: Any last words?".

Goku gurgled "Yeah, actually I do".

The small Saiyan child weakly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object. Gero blinked and looked down, noticing a small orange, glass like bead earring. Goku slowly placed it onto the left side of his ear. Suddenly Gero realized what it was and gasped, he looked down below and saw a hulking, brutish, savage looking creature covered in midnight black fur, it was Kakkarott! The beast placed a similar earring into his right ear.

Flashing auras engulfed Goku and Kakkarott as the ape monster was suddenly magnetized directly towards the tower. Gero leapt back as Goku's body lifted off the ground, Kakkarott's body slammed into Goku's and a blinding energy surge swallowed the two. Gero's eyes bulged out in horror, Super Saiyan 4 Goku now stood in place of the two fused warriors.

"Surprise" Goku coldly said.

"IMPOSSIBLE, this can't be happening, where did you ARGH" Gero screamed.

Gero's horrified words were cut violently short as Goku sliced his red, furry forearm into Gero's chest like it was paper. Chunks of black oil and mangled circuitry burst from Dr. Gero's chest. Goku then charged an energy blast into his bare palms and crashed it into Gero's face.

"This can't be……it just can't be" Gero growled.

The old man removed his trembling hand from his burnt face, a scarred chunk of metal skull was revealed, Gero had been bared down to his mechanical face from the blast. Goku simply stared at the bitter doctor and shook his dark haired head. The Super Saiyan 4 warrior rose to the heavens, high above the dark tower and surveying all of the remains of the battlefield. Trunks grunted as he continued to slowly stagger towards Pan's body.

The Saiyan teen looked up and saw Goku, fully changed into Super Saiyan 4 and flying above the castle. Trunks simply turned away and continued to walk and weep towards his beloved Pan, tears bitterly stinging his crying eyes. Goku rose up his arms and started to gather energy. Suddenly small blue orbs of energy started to come out of the ground, lifeless bodies and bloody corpses started to push out these small blue orbs of bright energy.

Gero gasped as the blue orbs started to rise up and form into a large ball in Goku's bare hands. The ball got bigger and bigger and bigger, each blue orb making it larger and stronger. The android master could only tremble in indescribable terror as his sensors triggered a terrible realization: Goku was creating a spirit bomb!

"Inconceivable, preposterous, impossible, there's no way, how the HELL can he be making a spirit bomb?" Gero gasped.

Goku replied "I'm gathering energy, energy from all around me".

Gero said "But that's the problem, there is NOTHING around to gather energy from. The planet is dead, every human, animal, bug and plant life have been extinguished. The oceans are dry, the trees are dust, there's not a single ounce of energy left on this entire planet".

Goku frowned "Now that's where you're wrong Gero, the _souls_ are still here. All the people you killed, all the spirits of your victims are still here, they've been waiting for this very moment. Everyone that you and your androids have ever killed is lending their strength to me now, creating in essence, a **TRUE** spirit bomb".

Gero said "But that can't be just for me, you're putting too much energy in it".

"The spirit bomb isn't for you, it's for Earth. I'm going to destroy this planet and vaporize everything in this world into nothingness" Goku said.

"WHAT, are you insane? You'll destroy us all! Why on Earth would you want to do that?" Gero screamed

"When Android 30 fired his Hiroshima nuclear attack at me, the unstable energy created a tear in the barriers between our dimensions. The time vortex took me, Trunks, and Pan into it, propelling us into this future. If I can generate enough power into this spirit bomb, I can duplicate the process and reopen the portal so we can all finally go home" Goku said.

Gero growled "You brainless ape! Using that much energy could also destroy you, you'll kill yourself and vaporize this entire galaxy into space dust".

Goku smirked "Like you said, I've got nothing left to lose".

As Trunks cradled his sweet, beloved Pan in his trembling arms, he couldn't help but overhear Goku's words. The purple haired boy looked at Pan's gentle face as he kissed her lips one last time. Tears sprinkled down Trunks eyes as he whispered.

"Don't worry Pan……I'll be with you soon enough" Trunks said.

Goku clasped his hands together and formed the spirit bomb into a singular, fist sized energy ball. The raw power from the spirits sparked like high voltage in Goku's clenched knuckles, he stared at it with great intensity. Gero screamed for Goku to stop as he raised the bomb high above his head.

"WAIT! What if you're wrong Goku? Let's say it works and the portal reopens, what makes you so sure it will take you back home? What if you end up in a completely different dimension? How can you be sure the next world will be better then this one?" Gero asked.

"**_Because it has to be_**" Goku said.

The glowing, orb of massive energy was hurled down into the crumbling remains of Gero's castle like a baseball. Gero opened his mouth to scream but never managed to release the shriek.

KABOOM!

An indescribable tidal wave of sapphire like energy vaporized the castle in a second, walls of stone and steel were completely evaporated in the blink of an eye. Dr. Gero barely had time to run as his body was totally incinerated in a sea of atomic fire, his mechanical body melted into sizzling cinders. The castle exploded as powerful energy waves burst from the ground, engulfing bodies, androids, tanks, and anything else caught in its destructive path.

Lance and Pepper weakly looked at each other before kissing trembling lips as the massive energies engulfed them as well. Trunks collapsed to his knees as he held Pan, standing there and awaiting oblivion as it tore this planet apart. Goku looked up to the heavens as they caught fire and reflected the cataclysmic explosions that shattered the planet.

"Goodbye" Goku said.

----------

To be continued……


	19. A New Day

A New Day

"Oh my god, he's trying to fire his Kame Hame Ha wave on that android" Vegeta thought to himself.

Goten and Gohan weakly looked at each other, before turning frightened eyes towards their father, staring at him in his moment of total madness.

Vegeta screamed "No, there's too much power focused into the blast, it's growing out of control, HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL".

The fallen Saiyans, Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta watched in utter horror as the black monster, drenched in charcoal fur and razor sharp fangs charged up his ultimate attack. Goku, now fully transformed into the savage creature known as Kakkarott, was preparing to vaporize the fleeing Android 30 along with the sun. The legless android continued to fly higher into the heavens.

"They think they've won, the fools, I'll just rebuild my body, make more androids, and come back stronger then" Android 30 said.

The red haired robot suddenly stopped as a spiraling vortex of energy appeared before him. Android 30's devil like eyes widened as three shapes began to emerge from the portal, he screamed as the 3 beings crashed right into him. Goku, Pan, and Trunks were the ones who had emerged.

"This can't be happening to MEEEEE" Android 30 squealed.

The colliding force of the falling heroes crashed them down into the Earth like a plummeting school of flightless fowl. Gohan and Goten gasped as they spotted Trunks and Pan, along with someone who looked exactly like their father.

"Dad?" Goten and Gohan both asked.

"Look out body, here I come" Goku shouted.

The brave Saiyan warrior collided right into the black Saiyan Kakkarott; the two fighters instantly merged together and became one being. Goku blinked as he stared at his hands in confusion, flickering his red tail as if he had just woken up from a bad dream. The Saiyan's fur turned back to red, and his hair turned back to black. Goten and Gohan both stared in total confusion.

"Oooookay, can someone tell me what heck just happened?" Goten asked.

"Dad, is that you? I mean the REAL you, I mean, it sure looks like you. Your colors are normal and all" Gohan said.

Goku blinked "It sure feels like me, strange, I thought I was dead. That portal must have opened up after all. Although I didn't honestly expect it to send us back to the RIGHT time, not to mention fuse back with my past self just by touching him. Must be some kind of weird time traveling thing".

Goten, Gohan, and Vegeta just stared blankly at Goku, their eyes and faces drawing a complete and total blank.

"SAY WHAT?" the Saiyans said at once.

Trunks winced as he coughed up small chunks of saliva soaked pebbles, globs of spit and stone dribbled off his filthy cheeks. The young Saiyan teen groaned as he slowly tried to sit up on his bare knees, green socks and tanned shoes flexing as he sat up. Trunks blinked as he noticed something.

"Red hair? Steel skin? Wait a minute……that's Android 30, he's alive! Were in the past, ER I mean were home, were really HOME" Trunks said.

The dark and brooding Saiyan prince, Vegeta, stormed towards the crippled android and smirked at his helplessness. 30 gasped in horror as Vegeta stood with two fingers pointed directly at his forehead.

"Not for long he's not" Vegeta said.

"Father, NO" Trunks screamed.

The boy leapt at his fearsome father and tackled him to the ground, keeping him from blasting Android 30. Vegeta growled and shoved his son off him.

"What in blazes do you think you're doing boy? Get out of my way and let me blast that junk pile into smithereens" Vegeta said.

Trunks pleaded "No father, you can't, if you kill Android 30 then Dr. Gero will return from the dead and everyone in the world will die".

Vegeta almost laughed "Don't make me laugh. Do you honestly expect me to believe such garbage?".

Goku nodded "Its true Vegeta, Trunks is right one hundred percent".

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Gohan asked.

Goku sighed "We just got back from the future……25 years in the future. That blast Android 30 shot me with mutated me into that monster, and separated my identity from Kakkarott's, my darker half. Trunks, Pan, and myself were propelled 25 years into the future where the world had been taken over by an android army created by Dr. Gero, back from the dead. Android 30 used the dragon balls to bargain his soul to the eternal dragon.

And well to make a long story short, the world was destroyed and everyone we knew or ever cared about died. We have to keep Wrath alive or else Gero will be brought back to life and this whole mess will start over again. Please Vegeta, he has to live".

Android 30 trembled at the warriors surrounding him, his forearms clenched tightly across his face in a vain attempt to protect himself. Vegeta bitterly snarled at the cowering cyborg, knuckles clenched tightly as his rage burned brightly inside his savage heart. The Saiyan prince frowned and pointed a finger directly at Android 30.

"Bang" Vegeta said.

BOOM! BOOM!

Two small energy blasts flew out and vaporized Android 30's left and right arms, he screamed as he was left on the ground, limbless and helpless against the Saiyans he tried so hard to destroy. Android 30 was now nothing more then a flailing, squirming torso.

"You sure know how to ruin my fun Kakkarott" Vegeta scowled.

"Now that's the Vegeta I know" Goku said.

As Goku continued to explain his story to Vegeta and Goten, Gohan blinked curiously as he still saw Trunks, huddling over something and stifling silent tears. The Saiyan approached Vegeta's son and gently grasped his shoulder to see what was wrong.

"Trunks, is everything all right? You're not hurt are you?" Gohan asked.

Trunks said nothing, he just continued to cry.

"Trunks, I've been meaning to ask you……where's Pan? I haven't seen her since the androids attacked, and since she went back in time with" Gohan said.

Slowly Trunks turned around and stared down at his feet as he presented Pan's body to Gohan, still cradled tightly in the young teen's shaking arms. Gohan gasped as he could feel his heart actually stop beating, his voice became shallow and cold. Trunks could only cry, harder and harder.

The boy wept "I'm so……so……sorry……I tried but I just couldn't".

A soft moan suddenly escaped Pan's lips, the girl blinked and winced as her dove like eyes started to blink open.

"Huh? Trunks, Papa, is that you?" Pan asked.

Gohan gasped "Oh my god".

Trunks screamed "Holy freaking hell Pan, YOU'RE ALIVE".

Gohan and Trunks screamed for joy as they hugged Pan tightly and wrapped their arms around her in a tight bear hug. Pan gagged and groaned as her beloved father and childhood friend continued to crush her in their embrace. Pan's face started to turn blue as the warm arms squeezed her like an orange.

"Dad, Trunks, do you mind, I can't breath" Pan groaned.

Trunks immediately stopped and let go. Gohan simply laughed with tears streaming down his face as he continued to hug and hold his daughter tightly, laughing and crying with a smile that seemed impossible to fade away. Trunks looked upon Pan with tear filled eyes and simply smiled, Pan looked at him and noticed Trunks face and cheeks were unusually red. The purple haired teen blushed brighter and quickly wiped away his soft tears.

There were no words that could express the love a father feels for his child, or the satisfaction in knowing your life long friend was safe and sound, or seeing your grand daughter smile and laugh again. Goku smiled and knew from the look on Pan's feisty little, sweet' n soft face……he had truly been blessed.

"This is so weird you guys, the last thing I remember……we were fighting in the future world and……something happened and I" Pan said.

Trunks interrupted "But you're safe now Pan, it's all over and were all home safe and sound. That's all that matters".

Pan blinked "Yeah I know it's just……I wish I knew how".

"I believe I can answer that my dear" a voice said from behind.

Sparkling star like particles materialized like golden snowflakes from a spiraling vortex like portal, a shape and form was molded in the glowing sea of radiant energy stars. A shimmering silver suit and a bright, shiny spark of dark blue hair appeared on the materializing man, it was Taron.

Taron smiled "You see sweet child, once Goku stopped Kakkarott from destroying Android 30, he nullified the creational properties of that particular time vortex. Stopping that future from occurring stopped any events that took place in that future as well. Therefore, Pan is alive and well, the dragon balls are back on Earth, and your reality is safe once again".

Pan giggled "We couldn't have done it without you Mr. Taron, thank you so much".

Taron replied "Please my dear, I'm just a messenger, I'm no hero. It's you and your friends who should be congratulated. Your tireless efforts and unbridled determination saved the lives of billions and guaranteed a safe and bright future for the people of Earth; you have all made me very proud".

Goku blinked as he powered down, transforming back into his normal form from his Super Saiyan body. The appearance of this mysterious stranger didn't seem too surprising to Goku. Taron seemed to look familiar to Goku, which is strange because Goku was not there when Trunks and Pan met him.

"Hey I know you, you're that weird guy that gave me the porta ear rings" Goku said.

Trunks and Pan looked at each other in confusion.

"You what? Hey, when did you do that Mr. Taron, I thought you said you couldn't find Goku?" Pan asked.

Taron sighed "Let me explain. When I dropped you off in your reality, I had already been told that you two would not be able to save this world all by yourselves. I knew Goku would eventually find his way through the vortex but I had to make sure he was prepared. It is not my place to interfere with the destinies of champions, simply prepare them for what's to come".

The mysterious man opened up his hand and revealed a set of porta earrings; he had removed them from his pocket.

"However that doesn't mean I can't help guide him. Moments before Goku arrived; I gave him these earrings and told him he'd know when the moment was right to use them. After Kakkarott detected Goku's energy level, it was only a matter of time before he found him and by then he knew Goku needed help. Monster or no monster, Kakkarott is still apart of Goku" Taron said.

Trunks gasped "So you gave Kakkarott an earring knowing he'd be searching for Goku. Once they put the earrings on, Goku merged with his dark side and became a whole being again".

Taron nodded "Precisely. I once again congratulate you champions, and you Goku, you have saved all of reality once again. I regret I must be going. I trust we will meet each other again Goku, though under unpleasant circumstances, as you're aware of my particular line of work".

Goku smiled "We get used to it".

Taron returned that warm smile to Goku before waving a fond farewell to Pan and Trunks, as well as Goten and the others. Before Taron left, Pan quickly realized something and called out to Taron.

"Mr. Taron wait, I almost forgot to ask you, what happened to Pepper and Lance? Did they make it out all right? Are they okay too?" Pan said.

The blue haired man simply smiled to Pan and said nothing; Pan was baffled by his response until Taron gave her a small, heartfelt little wink. Taron walked into a spiraling portal like vortex and vanished, back into the world from which he came. Vegeta and Goku turned to leave as they helped Gohan with Goten, as well as carry back the limbless remains of Android 30.

"Don't you worry baby bro, Bulma's gonna take real good care of you" Gohan said.

"And even _better_ care of you android" Vegeta said, smirking.

One by one, the grown ups and adults left the war torn battlefield, weary from combat and traveling across the waves of time and space. The adults continued to walk and wander off until only two remained.

Trunks and Pan.

The curling winds of the chilling breeze brought neither pain nor comfort to the Saiyan teens, they remained silent and still in their awkward stares. Not a word could pass Trunks lips that could explain his mixed feelings of love and pain, pain for failing to save the girl he loved when she needed him the most. Pan may be safe, but that doesn't change the fact Trunks failed her.

"Pan……there's……there's something I need to tell you" Trunks said.

"Trunks, it doesn't matter, not anymore" Pan said.

"W-w-what do you mean? I mean I……I failed to" Trunks began again.

Pan shouted "Just STOP, stop right now and listen, okay? All my life I've been trying to prove myself, prove I'm just as good as you, or papa, or momma, or grandpa. I always rush head first into things and never think about what I'm doing, just to win, win, win. I get myself into a lot of trouble and someone always has to end up saving my butt and I'm sick of it Trunks. I'm sick of being rescued and I'm sick of needing to be protected.

So before you say anything else, before you ask anything about what happened in the future, the future that Mr. Taron said no longer exists, just remember that there's only thing I want to hear from you……and that's an answer to this question".

Silence painted the lips of young Trunks as the purple haired boy watched Pan approach him, ever so cautiously and yet ever so firmly. The small girl's fingers wrapped around Trunks' hand and cupped it ever so delicately. Such warmth and softness came from that little hand of hers. Pan looked up to Trunks and softly bit her lip as they stared blissfully into each other's eyes.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Pan asked.

Pan's cheeks practically glowed with blushes, her little leg slowly rising up in the back as Pan looked at Trunks. The Capsule Corp. boy looked at Pan and simply wrapped his fingers around her small hand, gently tugging forward on her arm; Pan blushed as she was pulled closer.

"Until I'm old and gray……until I'm old and gray" Trunks said.

Trunks and Pan closed their eyes, leaned in close, kissed their lips, and lived in their love……forever……and ever.

----------

THE END!


End file.
